


宇宙心中

by elpayaso



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 79,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpayaso/pseuds/elpayaso





	1. Chapter 1

ALL杨威利。OOC，私设多，部分名词设定来自star trek，BUG请无视。新手渣文笔请小力鞭>”<

 

公元2355年，停泊在距离地球约8000公里第一座可航行空间站即将迎来最后一批人员，随后便可按照着蓝图展开人类的生存之战。地球的两大势力经过数十年的太空竞赛后明白为了让文明及种族存续，双方必须携手合作，建立地球以外的第一个宇宙殖民地。近百年的勘查，数百架探索者号的足迹遍布太阳系及其外部分散在不同星系适居带的573颗行星，由于路途及成本考虑，最终选择了并非最适宜人类居住、但日后可以作为前往其他星系跳板的火星。  
从设置在近地轨道的太空港口出发的旗舰休伯利安，载着最后一批同盟人员驶往背负人类希望的方舟──伊谢尔伦。当闪耀着无机银色光辉，沉静矗立的巨大球体空间站出现在舰桥的舷窗一角，奥利比‧波布兰少校吹了声口哨。”真是个丰满的美人哪。”  
对于他的轻浮早已习以为常的众人并未反唇相讥，舰桥人员中年纪最小的通讯官尤里安‧敏兹下士认真地思考着：那么对波布兰来说，以前的旧式空间站应该算是纤细苗条的古典丽人吗？  
相较于其他人的激动雀跃，身为此次同盟宇宙开发计划的最高指挥官杨威利上将就算再怎么缺乏对美的鉴赏能力，此时也知道自己不应该煞风景，然而一旦踏上伊谢尔伦直到火星的地面建设完成，代表他至少五年内无法过上退休生活，这个认知让他对于眼前所见史上最大人工造物依旧心如死水。“如果能够驾驶休伯利安迅速地到达火星，就能节省几个月的时间了。”杨喃喃说。  
技术上来说这是能够轻而易举做到的，但政/治考虑才是最大的阻碍。帝国与同盟目前虽说是共同开发殖民地的阶段，但双方百年来的龃龉根深蒂固，没人愿意让对方先踏上未来可能成为两方争夺筹码的土地，如此才有了伊谢尔伦空间站的存在。达成共识以后，同盟花了数年时间利用无人火箭将维生系统、建材及物资发射到火星基地，帝国同时也如火如荼地建造出第一座可航行空间站。这个足以容纳数千人并拥有完善生活机能的球体，地面积总和几乎相当于一座小城市，如此大质量的建物无法像船舰一样短时间到达目的地，必须经过长达三个月的航行，将技术及工程人员以及种类繁多的动植物种载往火星。一起踏上殖民土地，谁都不能抢先一步，这是双方不言而喻的默契。  
这个做法在理智人士看来是无谓的浪费，但为了暂时的和平而不得不为。也因此同盟的先遣部队必须和帝国人在同个空间相处三个月，想必帝国那边也是万般不愿。担任杨威利幕僚以及伊谢尔伦同盟区治安官的华尔特‧冯‧先寇布上校察觉到上司周围的低气压，用着和调笑表情截然不同的低沉声线道：”阁下，若是不愿意，现在还有机会离开，单人座机动功能艇随时待命，只要您一声令下。”  
杨坐在司令官座位上，仰头对站在身旁的男人耸了耸肩。”当了逃兵可是要上军/事法/庭的，上校。”  
提督温润的黑眼珠里毫无责怪之意，先寇布得寸进尺地俯身低声道：”当然我会跟随阁下赴汤蹈火，回到地球找个南太平洋的小岛，不问世事就这样逍遥度过余生……”  
“贵官应该知道，向来水火不容的同盟与帝国如此迫切合作的原因。若我们私奔到小岛上，恐怕在被逮到之前就会饿死了。”  
“阁下还是一如既往地不懂浪漫。”先寇布露出微笑，英俊的脸上充满狡黠。难怪他在情场上无往不利，杨看着身材挺拔的前蔷薇骑士连队长，心里估算着能迷倒同盟一半女兵的笑容值多少钱。  
“预计8分钟内进入东侧接驳港。”计算机的机械女声响起。  
杨威利站起身，将头上的黑色贝雷帽戴好，略带困倦道：”走吧，各位，欢迎来到你们未来三个月内的家。”

 

23世纪之初，一股强大的势力崛起，迅速地统/一了战乱不绝的大部分地表；其余的国家面临被征服的危机，决定展开自救，签下和平条约组成了有史以来规模最大的联盟。很快的地表被这两大团体所分割，人类此时或许迎来长久以来的首度和平，人口数突破百亿，而地球也几乎不堪使用了。为了解决粮食问题，每一寸土地都被开辟成耕地，虽然后来发明食物合成机，但原生林已几乎不复存在；本是生存不可或缺的空气和水源变成毒药般的存在，过度的太阳辐射造成的病变让死亡率节节攀升，因此人们建造了巨大的玻璃帷幕隔绝一切，靠着高科技苟延残喘。太空计划是人类唯一的出路。  
对杨威利来说，人类或是地球灭亡都是几百年后的事，他也无法活着见证，对于追求人类可能生存的未来，他更希望在有生之年尽力保护被人逐渐遗忘的过去。就是不懂得吸取过去的教训才会导致现在的情况，就算人类迁往其他星球，大概几百年内又会将其破坏殆尽，然后再寻找下一个星球，变得像是星际蝗虫般的种族──以上是杨希望大学保留历史系所提出的抗辩，理所当然这个缺乏新意的说法不被采纳。  
总而言之，在参军的短短十几年内，杨晋升到了上将还肩负着如此重责大任，任何人包括本人都始料未及，而梦想的退役生活也变得越发遥不可及。  
休伯利安缓缓驶进空间站东侧同盟专用港埠，待密封门关上后减压舱里再度充满空气，众人正式踏上伊谢尔伦。大大小小船舰停泊在此处，维修人员忙碌地保养船体，听到颇负盛名的杨司令官抵达，不少人停下手边工作，只为亲眼看看屡次创造奇迹的杨。始终无法习惯成为瞩目焦点的杨局促地压低帽沿快步走过，即使没得到响应，民众的热烈一分未减。“那就是杨威利上将，好年轻啊”、“真不像是军人哪”等私语此起彼落。一句“长得真没气势”落入杨的耳里，他也只能一笑置之。  
走了一段路，杨才发现脚下的感觉不一样。  
“为了让人提早适应火星的重力，伊谢尔伦的初始重力0.7G，在二个月内会降至0.5G。这点常识连小孩子都知道。"对于杨的疑惑，事务官亚历克斯‧卡介伦中将抢先尤里安回答，并借机酸了一顿应当对空间站最了解的司令官。  
从港口转入军人通道，帝国的黑银军服赫然跃入眼帘。几名帝国军人伫立在同盟军用通道，杨不禁怔了怔，记得尤里安报告过今天的行事历，和帝国的会面时间还未到，不过眼前的景象确实让人大开眼界：一级上将齐格飞‧吉尔菲艾斯、帝国双璧上将奥斯卡‧冯‧罗严塔尔以及沃夫尔冈‧米达麦亚，被称为帝国的枪与盾的毕典菲尔特中将和奈特哈尔‧缪拉中将。  
若是方才登陆的是这些名声显赫又英俊挺拔的名将们，想必观众也会十分满意。杨思索着，心里倒是无一分怨气。  
拥有红玉溶液染成般艳丽发色的吉尔菲艾斯站在帝国军前方，脸上是温和的微笑。“好久不见，杨提督。”  
这并非正式的问候，杨也从善如流，仅是和高大的青年伸手交握。“日安，阁下。”  
“请叫我吉尔菲艾斯就好。”同为空间站工程的挂名监督，红发年轻人和杨有过数面之缘，两人相谈甚欢，杨由衷地欣赏这位帝国上将。  
“如你所见，杨。”吉尔菲艾斯介绍着几位帝国将官。“他们等不及官方会面，坚持要先一睹魔术师的风采，希望你不介意。”  
无论是名不符实或被人过度抬举，杨威利此刻太过谦虚反而会像是自贬身价，只是微微颔首向帝国方致意。  
杨舰队一行人站在自家提督身后，对帝国表现出十足的戒备，毕竟当初得知对方派驻伊谢尔伦的将领竟有数位名字如雷贯耳的名将，相较于己方只有杨威利和卡介伦二名将级人物，有种被先发制人的威胁感。  
帝国方对于明显的敌意似乎不为所动，有“金银妖瞳”之称的罗严塔尔率先自我介绍，并不加掩饰地观察着对方最高司令官。和传闻中的印象不同，比实际年龄看起来要小几岁的杨威利身上没有半点军人的锐利或干练感，但在那杂乱的黑发之下藏着让人心悦诚服的智慧，罗严塔尔更想知道的是这样的人是否拥有着与外貌不符的人格？  
深知好友太过露骨的眼神可能会造成不愉快，“疾风之狼”米达麦亚适时地介入。黑发青年确实拥有引发旁人好奇的魅力，无怪乎罗严塔尔坚持随吉尔菲艾斯前来，就连他自己都为了能见到杨威利而有些激动。  
“罗严塔尔阁下，米达麦亚阁下，幸会。”慵懒的声音和轮廓柔和的脸孔使人愉悦，实在无法对这位青年产生敌对意识。  
简单地介绍缪拉与毕典菲尔特后，吉尔菲艾斯率众离去。待帝国众人消失在走廊转角，科学官达斯提．亚典波罗上校忿忿不平地说：“这简直是把学长当成珍禽异兽了嘛，早知道就该先贩卖门票。”  
卡介伦自认是杨舰队中最正常理智的一员，催促着众人前进之余也不忘发表意见。“我倒觉得对方是来给下马威的，不过看到本人后应该觉得多此一举。”  
无论是哪种说法，都显示了杨在部下面前毫无威信可言。

 

经过一番折腾，杨行使上司特权干脆地将琐碎的事全部顺延至下次轮值，即便如此，处理完要务回到房间时，已经是踏上伊谢尔伦14小时之后了。身体疲惫程度还不足以让自己倒头就睡，已经吩咐了尤里安回房休息，不用担心自己的养父数个小时没人照顾，因此杨简单冲澡后安心地拿出白兰地。最高司令官的房间装潢十分简单，比起下级军官的宿舍多出了独立浴室以及冰箱，依杨的要求也在房里摆了书柜和充裕的酒精类饮品。  
“亮度40%，室温降低5度。”他沉入舒适的沙发里，倒了一杯酒一饮而尽。最近适度的酒精能够帮助他入睡，虽然少年总是念叨着提督越喝越多，但人总得有些嗜好才能在非理想工作里撑下去。杨说得义正词严，亚麻色头发少年则是带着笑容说“工作时间喝酒是渎职吧”一边将酒瓶移开。  
房门悄声滑开。杨兀自闭目休息，知道他房间密码的只有必须在轮值前唤醒他的尤里安，以及前海军陆战部队蔷薇骑士连队长先寇布。  
先寇布走进来，弯腰拾起杨的衣帽并挂好。“被监护人不在就无法维持正常生活，看来卡介伦中将坚持让尤里安参加此次计划也是无可厚非。”  
“贵官有何要事？”杨慢吞吞的口气在先寇布听来与其说是质问，更像是某种情趣。  
男人走到沙发旁拿走杨的杯子，自己斟了半杯酒抿一口。“属下应当要尽力解决上司的烦恼，因此下官自荐来当您的安眠药。”  
陷在沙发里的杨微微抬眼，昏黄的灯光照着他睡眼惺忪的脸，然而男人知道他的提督此时所需并非睡眠。他俯身轻吻了青年头顶的黑发，顺手拨开遮盖双眼的浏海轻缓地梳理着，然后吻落到了额头。小他几岁的上司抬起头，顺从地接受不应存在于上下级之间的亲昵，喉间溢出微弱的叹息。先寇布单膝跪地，双手覆上穿着薄运动裤的小腿，按摩懒散的上司难得勤奋工作而紧绷的肌肉。  
伊谢尔伦空间站此刻正在宇宙中漂浮着，依照地球零度经线标准时间，现在约莫是午夜，出发前最后的夜晚。基本上偌大的空间站里不分白天黑夜，但还未调适过来的轮值将士们似乎也陷入安详的打盹，刚刚沿路走来，无论是生活街道或是军官宿舍区都安静得像座空城似的。这个认知让先寇布蠢蠢欲动，在进入空间站后与上司一起用身体探索新地方的念想萦绕许久，不过杨疲惫的样子让他打消这个念头。他卷起同盟最年轻上将的裤管，耐心地按揉杨的腿，时不时印上个亲吻，亟欲让他的提督感到舒服。  
先寇布的举动让杨觉得自己似乎总是接受着男子单方面的付出，先不论在性事里灰褐发色的绅士高超的技巧与服务，拥有上校军阶的先寇布不仅实战经验丰富也很有人望，照理说可以获得分舰队的职务，统领至少宪法级的巡洋舰。这样的人才屈尊在自己身边担任幕僚，就算是厚脸皮如杨都无法坦然处之。就如同卡介伦与亚典波罗，这几人都婉拒了军部的升迁派令，一直以杨舰队不可或缺人才自居，“在杨提督麾下生存机率比较大”也是常用理由之一。  
按摩的手逐渐往上，性意味也愈加浓厚。杨直起上身，将用来当睡衣的大学T恤脱去，接触到比平时低温的空气不禁打了个哆嗦。而先寇布也在此时扯下杨的裤子，连同睡衣一起往旁边扔去。骑士舔着杨毫无品味的四角裤上缘在皮肤勒出的浅淡红痕，一路往上亲吻，像是片刻都舍不得离开似的，灼热的唇舌舔弄着乳头，两只灵巧的手更是在身后游移，有一下没一下地抚摸着腰臀。杨捧起骑士高贵漂亮的头颅，手插进整齐服贴还带着湿气的发丝里，吻住那双不停在他身上逡巡的嘴唇。男人的绅士风度不仅表现在行为也体现在自己的外貌，就算是洗完澡赶过来，知道等会儿定会弄乱，还是将自己打理得一丝不苟。跟自己完全是天差地别，杨心想。  
先寇布将舌尖探入青年的口腔里，吸吮着试图出击的舌头，品尝彼此嘴里的白兰地滋味。向来占据主动的男人将杨压在沙发靠背，自己也跪了上去，利落地除去身上的衣服。青年手忙脚乱地脱掉自己的内裤，双手搂着男人赤裸的身体压向自己。漫长的前戏确实挑起情欲，两人的阴茎都完全勃起，身体已感觉不到凉意，魔术师毫无章法地抚摸着男人健壮的身体，完全不像平日里执行任务时的胸有成竹或是一离开工作就毫无用处的样子。感觉到杨笨拙的努力，先寇布心中的爱意汹涌地将他吞没。  
被称为”行走的伤风败俗”的自己为何会被这个男人抓住呢？不，这样说或许不对，黑发魔术师什么都没做就让自己陷入那无法自拔的漩涡里。杨吸引他的地方是什么？宇宙无人能匹敌的智慧以及令人向往的崇尚自由的性格？但此人明显缺乏作为成人该有的圆滑与社会常识，纵使宣扬着自由，却被军部以及人类的未来牢牢绑着而有志不能伸；若说吸引他的是身体，不如说是因为这具肉体属于杨才让他产生欲望。这个说法对于声名狼藉的他来说可能十分伪善，但先寇布从来不纠结于此，一旦认定便再也没有迷惘。  
手滑入柔软的臀部中间，触手微湿濡，想必这个不擅长表示的人自己先做了准备。先寇布带着微微戏谑意味往那处摩娑，道：”阁下这里已经迫不及待了呢。”  
杨不太能直视那张端正的脸孔，转过视线略显尴尬地说：”这个……哎，总是不好意思只让你出力。”  
年长几岁的男人凑上前去亲着他，几乎是含住他的唇瓣说话，一根手指在身后长驱直入。”阁下只需要在工作时努力就可以了，其余时间尽管什么都不用做，让您舒服的任务下官责无旁贷。”  
同盟第一智将被擅长肉搏及调情的前帝国贵族挑拨得面红耳赤，索性扣住先寇布的后脑勺专心地吻。呼吸交缠，欲望在血液中翻腾，男人的长指在后穴中搅弄，杨感觉到手指一节节地深入又出去，在穴口附近的前列腺稍用力地按压，光是这样就让他急不可耐地渴望着更猛烈的入侵。他的阴茎蹭着先寇布的，前端渗出的液体顺着柱身流下，他伸手半握住两人的性器，催促着对方进入正题。  
先寇布几乎失去伪装游刃有余的耐性，咬着牙又深入了两指。润滑液流淌出来沾湿身下的沙发，然后被情欲蒸腾得不断扭动腰部的青年像是被雷劈似的惊慌叫道：”毛、毛巾！先铺毛巾！”  
……这时候还怕弄脏沙发吗？先寇布为这人的不解风情气得不由得失笑，一手抱着上司丰润的屁股抬起来，一手扯过自己刚脱下的衬衫垫在身下，然后就着这个姿势将青年的双腿分开，露出那个翕动的穴口，将阴茎一鼓作气插了进去。  
“啊──”杨的身体瞬间绷紧，仰头发出呻吟。后穴被异物填满的感觉既奇怪又有种不可言喻的满足。他双手用力抓着身上人的手臂，感觉自己的双腿被揽着，然后睁开双眼看向同样凝视着他的先寇布。  
只要那双盈满水光的黑眸就足以让先寇布弃械投降，为了这个人，这世界没有人事物能使他动摇。他缓缓挺动腰部，让阴茎完全地插入再抽出，被湿热的肉壁紧紧裹住的感觉太过美好，理智几乎燃烧殆尽。他放下杨的双腿，双手掐住那不算柔软却紧实的腰部，渐渐加快抽送速度。  
身下粗大的硬物不断抽插，滚烫的茎身摩擦着柔软的内部，让杨完全不怀疑男人也能从被插入获得快感。自己的性器随着动作一下下地拍打在腹部，他握住它抚慰着，感觉到猛然的撞击使前端溢出的液体喷在胸膛。说大不大的司令官房间里只听得到自身不住的呻吟与肉体拍击的声响，间或夹杂着勇猛骑士急促的喘息。酥麻的感觉蔓延整个下腹部，而且还逐步加剧，杨威利脖子上那颗同盟最珍贵的脑袋沉浸在快感中无法思考。”啊……华尔特……”  
“杨……我的提督……”先寇布亲吻他汗湿的黑发，看着杨威利因性爱而失去冷静自持的脸庞与晦暗的灯光下泛着微红的身体，最隐密羞耻的地方吞吐着自己的阴茎，每一寸光滑的肌肤都被他的手摸遍。不只是肉体的快感，心理的满足尤甚，将那个不属于任何人所有的魔术师锁在臂弯之间，其身体只因自己而颤抖，嘴唇只为自己吐出呻吟，这个剎那就足以先寇布献上忠诚与生命。  
他将杨抱起来让其上身趴在沙发靠背上，双臂环绕着较自己单薄的胸膛，从后方再度插入。他揉弄弹性的臀部，一下一下快而深地捣入其中，杨瘦削的背脊随着动作绷紧，先寇布俯下身啃咬细腻的后颈，在衣领遮盖的地方留下一个个吻痕，舔舐肩胛骨撑起的薄薄肌肉。啊，这么懒散的一个人竟然没什么赘肉，先寇布在心里感叹着。  
对于先寇布无礼的评论毫不知情，杨挺起上身，反手环住男人的脸，转过头去亲吻他削尖的下巴，然后又是缠绵的深吻。男人强壮的手臂揽着他的胸膛，大手按着他的下腹让自己方便进出。这样的姿势没办法太大的动作，但性器严丝合缝地嵌在体内实在太过舒服，而自己阴茎磨蹭在沙发上，前后夹击的快感让他快要到顶了。杨觉得这些天来的辛劳终于获得了犒赏。温热粗重的呼吸喷洒在杨的颈脖，先寇布的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，低沉的声线听得他浑身酥麻。”失礼了，提督，不过身为上司应该要跟下属共进退才对吧？”  
先寇布说完便用力握住身下人濒临喷发边缘的性器，一手扣住他的腰开始挺动，既深且重地直往那个潮湿的内部顶进去。杨发出略微痛苦的呻吟，其中藏不住的满足让骑士听得心潮澎湃。由于这次计划相当重要，身为司令官的杨和辅佐的自己这些天都忙得不可开交，已经多天无法私下相聚。一场酣畅淋漓的性爱对两人来说都是种压力的释放与精神的解脱。  
抽送猛地加快加重，那是即将高潮的前兆，先寇布终于放开杨的性器，按着他的背脊展开最后冲刺。浓稠的精液灌进杨的身体里的同时，杨也浑身绷紧地射精了，白浊的体液喷在沙发上。  
”啊！”还没来得及倒下喘息，先寇布便听到杨略显凄厉的叫喊。他连忙将提督翻过身，只见杨神色痛苦地躺在沙发上挣扎，捧着一条腿龇牙咧嘴：”我、我小腿抽筋了。”  
先寇布也顾不得其他，赶紧蹲下让魔术师僵直的腿打直，抓着脚板往胫骨使劲扳。抽搐的肌肉被强制伸展，立即就解决了问题。  
两个人气喘吁吁，一个坐在地上，一个躺在沙发上，竟没人知道应该对这种情况做出何种反应。打破沉默的是难堪的杨，他像是自我辩解般地说：”哎呀，应该是房间里太冷了。”  
先寇布不禁嗤笑出声。”计算机，室温提高5度。”向中央系统下达完指令后，他才微带尖刻地嘲讽明显是疏于锻炼才导致此种后果的上司。”阁下这几天的确是很辛苦的工作了呢。”他边说边小心地将杨搀扶起来，温柔的动作与毒舌同时并行。  
杨的小腿依旧有些疼痛，依靠着骑士的臂膀一瘸一拐地走向浴室。”以我的薪水以及将来能领到的退休金来说，工作量的确太大了。”  
“这种税金小偷般厚颜无耻的发言要是传出去恐怕会引起民愤呢。”  
华尔特‧冯‧先寇布上校扶着四肢无力的上司踏进事先放满热水并保温中的浴缸，自己也准备踏入时，黑发的上司才猛然想起一件事。”啊，沙发还是弄脏了。”  
只要是杨的要求，让他独自闯进龙潭虎穴单挑千军万马都可以，更何况区区清洁工作？对于杨无谓的懊恼，骑士先生举起左手放在右胸，风度翩翩地行了个礼。  
“解决上司的烦恼是属下的职责。”

 

公元2355年6月1日，地球标准时间1930，在杨威利踏上伊谢尔伦第30个小时，载着人类以及数万物种的方舟正式启航。直径三公里的巨型球体空间站，甲板超过百层，足以提供十万人以上生活的空间。这是地球的两大势力帝国与同盟第一次突破百年以来的偏见与藩篱，只为了让地球的物种与人类文明保存下去。  
帝国与同盟军官聚集在中央司令室举办了启航典礼，两方的最高司令官吉尔菲艾斯一级上将与杨威利上将一同按下引擎启动的按钮。核子反应炉供能的数十个巨大氩离子引擎喷发时甚至一点声音都没听到，众人只觉得脚下轻晃了下，接着眼前的巨大屏幕以及四周散布着的无数小屏幕便显示出周围星光正迅速地向后退。没想到真能让入此庞大的物体动起来啊，有人赞叹道。  
杨威利看着屏幕，心里多少也有些激奋。从小他就跟着父亲在商船上四海为家，直到18岁进入大学就读前，陆地上的记忆寥寥无几。后来转念海军大学并毕业后，便频繁地被派遣各种远离地球的任务，而他的事迹也是在这之后一次次地累积起来。本来只想当个见证并纪录历史的人，没想到如此平凡的自己却成为被写进史书里供后世批评探讨的一行文字了，  
然而杨自己向来视自由与生命为最高原则，现在所做的，就是将人类从地球的禁锢中解放出来。虽然说到底这是自食恶果，但已造成的破坏无法挽回，此时再挞伐人类的自灭行为也无济于事。行为和当初本意完全背道而驰，杨对于自己的矛盾不禁感到厌恶。  
屏幕右上方显示着到达火星的剩余时间以及距离。由于星球的公转自转造成距离不断改变，最大距离约一亿公里，最近则只剩六千多万公里。考虑空间站质量、出发日期及航行路线，科学家精密的计算之下取了个中间值八千万公里。如果搭乘休伯利安，这不过是弹指之间的事，杨腹诽着。当然这不代表他更愿意待在地球上，相较起来伊谢尔伦讨喜多了，但他更希望前方出现个虫洞，让这段航程缩短成三天以内。  
比起杨在心里无意义的假设与计算，周遭人的反应倒是很正常，无论是帝国或同盟都为了此次任务欢欣鼓舞，两国之间的隔阂似乎就在高脚杯清冽的碰撞之间消失殆尽。酒会举行在摆着无数操纵平台及计算机的司令室，少了平时的衣香鬓影和华丽夺目。帝国没有女性军人，同盟少数的女性军官只穿着简单裙装，两方军人更是都穿着制服出席，身为第三方出资者中立国费沙派遣来的与会者也几乎是男性，然而众人兴致分毫未减，即将成就伟大事业的兴奋充斥着整个会场。  
空间站上应有尽有，酒水食物样样不缺。人类的饮用水早在一个世纪以前就由氢氧制水机合成了，而食物复制机即便在推出之初受到许多抨击，部分人认为合成蛋白质怎么能够取代真正的肉类。但多年改良有成，从复制机里制造出的食物经过厨师的妙手处理也能变成佳肴，有效解决粮食不足问题。杨从没喝过真正茶叶泡的红茶或是用水果蒸馏的白兰地，但他觉得复制机制品就足够美味了。  
他现在就拿着杯子，一杯杯的香槟入肚，平时负责规劝的尤里安因为未成年不得参与大人的聚会，对杨来说简直如获大赦。不知不觉间，帝国提督们都聚集在他身边，远看过去，杨威利就像是被埋没在英才之中的小市民。杨舰队的人无一不如此作想。  
“学长的魅力真是无远弗届。”亚典波罗酸溜溜地说。  
“庆幸杨不是喝醉后喜欢高谈阔论的人。”卡介伦语重心长地说。他是少数携伴参加的，他的夫人正跟会场里其他女性形成一个男性难以介入的氛围。”否则泄漏同盟的防御机制和军事密码，就算是比克古元帅也无法保他。”  
陆战部队蔷薇骑士连队也被派驻到伊谢尔伦，成为先寇布管理的维安小队，虽然明显的是大材小用，但同盟军方竟然毫无异议，爽快地批准了申请。现任队长林兹与队员布鲁姆哈尔特同在会场，后者是一个高大壮实、看起来极为可靠的青年，他看着自己所效忠的对象如同身陷虎群的羔羊，不由得低声询问上司：“上校，需要我去将杨提督带回来吗？”  
先寇布端着一杯酒和同僚们话叙，身边没有女伴也拒绝了所有女士邀约，但他看起来挺闲适愉快。在他的目光触及聚集杨威利身边的人们时，眉目中似乎有了一丝纠结。”你过于担心了，生死存亡之际，帝国不会想耗费精力对付同盟，更不会对提督动手。”  
一旁的波布兰翻了翻白眼，随手拨拨自己的橘发。”果然，尽是男人的酒会根本毫无参加的价值，杨提督又被帝国的人霸占着，只希望他们聊的不是这种无聊得让人抓狂的话题哪。”  
的确，相较于同盟严肃的谈话，帝国的几位提督倒不是煞风景的人，他们彬彬有礼地举着酒杯，任何话题都是点到为止，最可能说出尖锐话语的罗严塔尔也在自己好友的警告下收敛许多。他们的主要目的并非友好的交流，而是借着机会观察同盟敌将杨威利。知己知彼，摸通一个人的性格或许能找到他的思考脉络和行事原则。目前的和平不可能维持下去，在他们有生之年，战争必然再度发生。  
然而杨并未让他们有机可趁，或者说当摄取了过多的酒精之后，就连奇迹的杨都会受到影响。曾化解过可能爆发的核子危机、多次在太空任务中化险为夷、传说中无比睿智的杨威利喝了酒后对于帝国提督们各种试探的问题，像是蜻蜓点水般的无关痛痒地回答，倒是在抱怨本国政客特留尼希特的卑劣时滔滔不绝起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯与缪拉担忧过度的酒精可能会对同盟智将独一无二的大脑造成损害，米达麦亚与毕典菲尔特则对杨的表现抱持保留态度，仅罗严塔尔觉得很有趣似的，殷勤地确保杨的杯子里不虞匮乏。  
平时如同护雏的母鸡般对于上司过度保护的杨舰队众人对这情况难得的没有任何行动，帝国方也疑惑着，难道自己落入陷阱了？但待他们了解到杨身上无人能匹敌的除了智能还有酒量时已为时甚晚，“杨威利独战群雄力抗帝国”成为魔术师的战绩中一篇佳话。

向来自律甚严的吉尔菲艾斯酒过几巡后便有些不胜酒力，借口暂时离开后便来到远离司令室的洗手间，用冷水为自己醒醒脑。他寻了一处长椅休息片刻，起身走回中央司令室，中途遇见一个意料之外的人。  
“你好，杨。”  
那个歪戴着贝雷帽的男人转过身见到是吉尔菲艾斯时，脸上露出如释重负的表情。红发年轻人心里通透，微笑邀请杨与他一同散步回司令室。“话说阁下怎么会到帝国区呢？”  
空间站建造时考虑两方的生活习惯与语言等，内部规画分成帝国区、同盟区与费沙人所居住的中立区。虽然并未严格规定不得入侵他国领域，但路上站岗的帝国士兵们惊讶的表情可看出他们也万万没想到同盟的司令官会出现在此。  
杨威利犹豫再三还是说出了真相。“本来只是想出来透气，不知怎的就走来这里，而这里的标示都是帝国语……虽然试着问路了，但贵国的将士训练有素，值勤时说话会违反军令吧。”  
应该是被阁下的出现震慑得无法反应吧，吉尔菲艾斯好笑想着。“很遗憾，当初设计时应该考虑到这种情况而采用通用语。”  
杨连忙挥手。”不不，这倒是不必了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着比自己大了九岁的男人，在见面之前凭着媒体的印象总以为是个成熟稳重、给人可靠感觉的优秀菁英，数次交谈之后才了解其是个随兴又可爱的男子。可爱这个词用在这个年纪的人身上或许不妥，但年轻的一级上将由衷如此认为。  
“哎！”杨脚下一个踉跄，身体顿时失去平衡，所幸只是绊了一下，并未跌倒在地。  
吉尔菲艾斯因为酒精而有些迟钝的脑子顿时清醒了不少，赶紧扶着身旁人的手臂以防再度跌倒并检视地面确认是否工程疏失或是湿滑，平坦干燥的地面上没有任何突起裂痕，那么想必是杨威利醉得比表面上看起来厉害。“杨，请容许我送你回房，你醉了。”他诚恳道。  
杨威利手中攒着方才从头上掉下的帽子，反而露出迷惑的神情。“我没醉啊，吉尔菲艾斯阁下，你可能认为醉鬼都会说自己没事，但我的确十分清楚自己的极限。”  
杨说得信誓旦旦，红发年轻人当然不会把醉鬼的话当真。若是没喝醉，那就表示奇迹的杨是一个走在平地上都会跌倒的人呢。  
脚步虚浮得让人担心的杨并未拒绝高大青年的提议，他曾透露过自己不喜欢形式上的应酬，或许这是两人的相似之处。两人慢慢走在伊谢尔伦的街道上，除了宪兵，街道上几乎空无一人，店铺门口挂着打烊的牌子，士兵和民众此时应该都在狂欢，庆祝自己能够成为第一批登上火星的拓荒者。吉尔菲艾斯为杨威利介绍路上的招牌，后者则是赞叹着帝国区街道的华美风格都与同盟大相径庭。  
“不过，吉尔菲斯──啊，吉尔菲……不介意我叫你齐格吧？你的姓氏实在太过拗口了。”杨突然直呼其名，让青年的心跳瞬间紊乱。“你想过到了火星之后，这座伊谢尔伦空间站还有什么用处吗？”  
兀自为自己不寻常的心悸感到失措的青年没注意到杨的问题，而杨也没等他回答又继续说道：“若只是当作运输和生活用，为什么要搭载这么多重型武器和单人座机动功能艇？”  
查觉到年长男人所欲表达，青年沉默不语。  
“我想两方应该都有相同企图：若是以后必须倒戈相向，这座空间站就抢来当作要塞吧。”杨搔了搔自己蓬乱的黑发，苦笑道：“变得尴尬了呢，别这么严肃，这应该是彼此心照不宣的事。虽然军方的说明是为了以防万一，保证说绝对不会有那样的事发生，但只怕时机到了他们就会下令要我夺取空间站吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的沉默是因为杨威利所说是事实。伊谢尔伦未来拥有的战略价值无法估算，就像是颗成熟的苹果挂在唾手可得的地方，任何人都想摘取它。不同于同盟军方的虚与委蛇，自己以及其他帝国提督们则是皇帝那里接到了确实的命令──”如果对方试图动手，不用犹豫，将他们化成宇宙的尘埃吧”。在火星建设完成之前，帝国与同盟都需要彼此的人力与技术。但就算在那之后，地球的危机还未解除之前，贸然发动战争实属愚蠢，帝国现在掌握实权的那个人不会坐视此事发生。  
“同盟军方在伊谢尔伦的系统里埋了后门。”杨说道，抬眼看着吉尔菲艾斯，温润的黑色眼眸没有任何杂质。“罗严克拉姆元帅肯定也设了方便帝国控制的后门。如果是我就会这么做。”  
两人站在路中央，气氛凝重得让一旁宪兵感觉到不对劲。他们握紧了腰际的枪，互相以眼神暗示，只要吉尔菲艾斯一级上将发出指令，立刻就能让同盟敌将束手就擒。  
红发年轻人稳重敦厚的模样让杨威利有些后悔自己的突兀行为或许会毁掉两人建立起的友谊。穿着帝国的黑银制服、被本国女兵称说”帅得同盟内没人比得上”的青年，只是淡淡地指出：“我想杨提督提起这件事，是希望从我这里获得保证吧。”  
黑发男人揉弄着手中的帽子讷讷道：“不，若是这样说便是羞辱你了。我不需要从你这里获得任何承诺，只是想让你以及罗严克拉姆元帅明白，我会尽可能地阻止这种事的发生。”  
吉尔菲艾斯惊讶地看着杨威利。“难道阁下打算违抗军令？”  
“我并非不认同自己所选择的道路，只是和个人的自由与生命相比，所谓为国家效忠不过是当权者用来绑缚民心的借口，根本不值得将之放在天平上衡量。”  
这一席话彻底切合吉尔菲艾斯的想法。自己果然没看错这个男人，他感叹着，心里泛起一股难以名状的情绪。从多年以前誓死效忠莱因哈特开始，唯一希望的就是看到好朋友掌握这个世界，铲除腐朽的高登巴姆王朝及统/一日渐崩坏的自由同盟，因为他相信那是最好的未来。而现在，他不由得觉得只要有这个黑发魔术师的存在，真正的和平终有一日会到来。莱因哈特大人对这位同盟上将的欣赏早已众所皆知，无论是将其收归麾下或是与他达成和平协议都是势在必行的，想必金发的好朋友也会乐见其成。  
杨威利试着用帽子压下凌乱的头发，笼罩在对应时间所调整成的仿夕阳灯光下，微醺的脸上散发着柔和的光芒，微微下垂的眉眼彷佛有些不安。  
如此可爱的人却拥有这般耀眼的灵魂，吉尔菲艾斯唇边勾起一个温柔的微笑。  
“杨提督。”他温声道，“很高兴能和你达成共识。为了私欲发动战争是莱因哈特大人所不齿的，只要有你的承诺，相信我们都能避免无谓的伤亡与耗费。”  
“哦，是、是吗。”黑发的人有些口拙。“承蒙你的谅解，吉尔菲艾斯阁下”  
“请叫我齐格就好。”吉尔菲艾斯道，随即又补上：“我坚持。”  
杨威利愣愣看着吉尔菲艾斯，高大的年轻人执起杨威利的一只手，俯身亲吻，双唇轻柔地拂过手背。“莱因哈特大人要我转达，他非常期待与你见面。”  
魔术师惊疑不定，看起来像是下一刻就要拔腿逃跑的样子。他慢慢缩回手，怕动作太大会冒犯似的，讪讪道：“感谢元帅大人的厚爱，我也很期待与他的会面，但现在说这个似乎嫌早，等我回地球至少要几年后了。”  
红发年轻人回以一个温暖的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

如果说因为不懂帝国文字才导致迷路还情有可原，但在使用通用语的同盟区迷路又当如何？杨威利现在正面对着如此窘境。  
伊谢尔伦空间站启航之后，居民们的生活步上了轨道。物资配给有卡介伦烦恼，区内治安由先寇布负责，硬件设施方面是亚典波罗负责发号施令，更大的问题有帝国一级上将吉尔菲艾斯扛着呢。红发年轻人简直是所有美德的体现，勤奋公正，所以杨也非常放心地将所有事务交给其他人。“我只是挂名司令官”是近来同盟军官们进入司令室最常听到的发言。  
每天睡到日上三竿，吃完饭后悠闲地喝尤里安泡的红茶，阅读存在PAD里的电子书(由于生态剧变，纸质书几乎不复存在，杨威利拥有几本小心翼翼储放在真空防潮箱里的古董书，偶尔会拿出来翻阅)，午睡过后便到处溜达，过得如此颓废却还有薪水可领，简直是杨梦寐以求的生活。不到一个礼拜，当初还嚷嚷着不愿意浪费太多时间在航行上的人便已经彻底爱上这种无所事事的生活。  
同盟区的街道上经常会看见司令官视察民情，穿着休闲服伪装成一般人的模样，身旁跟着亚麻色头发的美少年副官，有时身后会换成有着一头铁灰色头发的青年、英挺俊朗的前蔷薇骑士连队长或是强壮可靠的现任连队成员。即使没穿军服，同盟的民众也都认得艾尔法西尔与亚斯提的英雄、奇迹的杨威利，更何况得以登上伊谢尔伦的人都有其专业及应当负责的工作，大家过得非常充实忙碌，有闲情逸致散步的也只有同盟的司令官阁下了。  
当然司令官阁下也有想要独处的时刻，好不容易说服众人让他不带护卫出门，并勉强接受戴上定位手环的屈辱条件。无视杨的抗议，卡介伦冷酷地说若是司令官失踪，难道要在空间站内广播请帝国和同盟合作协寻吗？  
短暂的自由让杨一时得意忘形，就像叛逆的孩子在没人看管时想要从高柜子里拿出被谆谆告诫不能碰的东西，所以杨选择了之前散步没去过的楼层。此处应当是同盟军放置武器及停泊单人座机动功能艇的停机棚，并非一般人可以踏足之地，但杨拥有的最高权限让他畅行无阻，本想观赏数千架斯巴达尼恩停泊在一处的壮观情景，最后却迷失在立体停机架之间了。  
依照杨的想法，只要找到涡轮电梯就可以回到军官办公区的楼层所在，但天不从人愿，一排排战机从天花板到地面罗列着，架子上的数字根本未照顺序编列。杨绕了几圈，决定选定一个方向直走，迟早可以走到尽头，然后沿着墙壁找到电梯。虽然累人，但杨更没有勇气打开定位手环的呼叫功能。若是让人救出来，卡介伦学长的“颈部以下无用说”真要落实了。  
在充斥着金属及机油味的层架之间无止尽地走著称不上是美好的时光，不过千篇一律的景象有助于放空脑袋。当杨听到有人呼喊他，抬起头面对来人时呈现出来的就是一副过度放空而显得呆滞的样子了。  
“波布兰上校？”  
同盟的击坠王正从距离地面约三公尺处的斯巴达尼恩战机顶部探出头来，笑吟吟地用漂亮灵活的绿色眼珠看着他。  
“贵官在这里做什么？”杨的心思还徜徉在远处未完全收回。  
对于上司的不在状态，波布兰哈哈大笑。“阁下才是，这个时间您应该在午睡吧？”他一翻身利落地跳下来，轻盈地落在杨面前。“难道是来给辛劳的下属探班？有慰劳品吗？”  
年轻人穿着灰色的连身工作服，手套上都是黑色油渍。显然是在帮斯巴达尼恩作整修工作。  
“不是有负责维修调整的技师吗？”杨问道，照理说伊谢尔伦上完全不缺技师。  
波布兰伸手拍了拍银灰色的机体，自豪地说：“这是我的爱机，如果不来帮她保养打蜡、让她亮丽地出动，可是会遭到怨恨的。”  
“哦……”杨始终无法习惯此种花花公子论调。  
奥利比‧波布兰少校是在同盟与帝国的斗争最后一年声名鹊起，空战表现杰出的他在短时间就获得击坠王的美名，随之而来的便是同样战绩辉煌的私生活争议，而且时常传出不服从上司管教的不良传闻，因此被视为问题儿童而始终无法晋升。两国签订和平协议后，波布兰被编入了杨舰队，在多次的太空任务中保持着亮眼表现。经过数年的太空竞赛，地球外层散布着许多军事卫星以及船舰残骸，停留在轨道上的船舰与小型空间站有极大机率被陨石及各种太空垃圾击中造成严重损害，甚至被太空垃圾砸中导致爆炸的卫星残骸可能会往地球坠落。军事卫星虽能够发射光束将垃圾烧光，但涵盖范围太小，这时单人座机动功能艇──其实就是单座战斗艇在战后换了个不具侵略性的名称──斯巴达尼恩能够从地面起飞直达地球之外的宇宙空间，空战部队在损害发生前将那些异物炸成小块，让它们在进入大气层时烧成灰烬。杨舰队所负责的领空由波布兰率领的飞行中队维护，百分之百的任务成功率让其他人望之兴叹。  
而年轻的击坠王被大家所交口称赞的不仅是技术，连勇气都过于常人。在和平条款缔结之后，许多帝国贵族持反对意见并试着再度挑起战争，例如藉由攻击同盟船舰。某次普通的探索任务中，休伯利安在土星的第六大卫星恩克拉多斯附近与帝国舰队狭路相逢，遭到猛烈炮火攻击。波布兰驾驶斯巴达尼恩载着数枚光子鱼雷冲进了对方的旗舰内部并威胁同归于尽，拯救杨于危机之中。当时还是上将的罗严克拉姆伯爵大为震怒，下令严惩擅自出兵的旧贵族联合阵线，并亲自发信向杨威利致歉。  
直至今日，波布兰也依旧是杨舰队里不可或缺的一员。  
"怎么只有你在？高尼夫少校呢？"伊旺‧高尼夫为击坠王之一，印象中两人几乎形影不离。  
拥有一头充满活力橘发的年轻人上半身趴在斯巴达尼恩的侧翼上，百无聊赖道：“那家伙在房间玩填字游戏，致力于把自己无聊死。其他人应该再泡酒吧。”  
杨略惊讶，感觉这时间波布兰不应该出现在这。  
波布兰突然一拍手，雀跃地说道：“机会难得，提督，您想试乘斯巴达尼恩吗？虽然无法让您见识我华丽无双的驾驶技巧。”  
这倒是勾起杨的兴趣，他确实没看过战机内部的样子。就读军校时期杨并未选修战机操纵课程，他知道凭自己的动态视力与手脚协调八成连模拟训练机都上不去。没等杨答应，波布兰便看出了他的意思，走到一旁的外部操纵模块系统开启座机舱门。战机驾驶舱设置在机体上部，飞行员和维修人员通常都需要梯子进入，而灵活敏捷的击坠王显然没用过，在计算机上输入几个指令都无法使梯子从停机架伸出。最后杨只能踩着机翼和波布兰的肩膀艰辛地爬上去，中间一度想放弃时获得下属温暖的鼓励。神赐与人类双手双脚是有作用的，他说道。  
斯巴达尼恩内部比想象中要狭窄，操纵台上有数个屏幕和战术计算机，以及琳琅满目的按钮和操纵杆，看起来像是在旧电影出现的飞机场景。杨感到十分意外，坐在驾驶座上对站在舱门外令人感到紧张的高度的年轻人说：“我以为在科技如此发达的现在应该都是用语音或简单的指令操纵计算机。”  
波布兰弯腰俯视着杨，不带一点恶意地认真说道：“那是因为阁下在舰桥时只负责动嘴啊。啊，别误会，人本就各司其职，歼灭敌人是我们的任务，但也是因为有您在我们才能活到现在。”  
“唔……”  
年轻人一手扶着机壁，将上半身探入驾驶舱，兴致勃勃地介绍着皮托静压系统和陀螺仪如何测得仪表的数据*，杨一头雾水但还是专心地听着。自家的王牌飞行员难得如此正经，杨也感到很欣慰。  
“战机的操作系统完全数字化是很危险的，大约三个世纪以前人们就发现这个问题，使用电磁脉冲攻击可以瞬间让所以仪器停摆，所以才会采用核能动力引擎和传统机械操作，就算计算机与通讯失灵，至少飞机也不会坠毁或是飘到太空里。”  
“哦。”杨握着操纵杆，想象自己刚发射了一枚鱼雷正中特留尼希特官邸。毕竟所有男孩都曾拥有当飞行员的梦想，只是杨有自知之明，在尝试前就放弃了。  
司令官阁下沉浸在幻想之中，因此没发现年轻的下属一臂环抱着自己的肩膀开始不安分起来了。待杨注意到时，年轻人已经挤进驾驶座旁的空间，甚至伸手握着自己抓着操纵杆的手。  
波布兰的嘴唇贴着杨的耳朵，声线明显比刚才低了许多。“提督，那不是发射炮弹用，而是控制燃料舱的。”  
魔术师身体僵硬，触电似的欲将手缩回来，但无奈被人紧攒着。“是、是吗……抱歉触犯你的专业领域。”  
嘴唇移到柔软丰沛的黑发，飞行员的手指轻蹭着掌心，让人鸡皮疙瘩全冒了出来。“不碍事，我很乐意能够告诉提督一些飞行方面的小知识。”  
“不用了！我对飞行完全一窍不通！”杨忙不迭道。  
波布兰对这个回答不甚满意，转过杨的肩膀，绿色的双眸直直看着他。“提督，难道从那次之后，您一次都没想过我吗？”  
杨威利顿时感到有些头晕目眩，本以为应该被遗忘的意外被重提起。  
两年前那次太空任务与帝国正面交锋，波布兰作为英雄凯旋归来，然而杨并未批准也不能认同他的自杀式攻击。无法在众人面前苛责救了全舰的年轻飞行员，他于庆祝劫后余生的宴会后将波布兰叫了出来。估计是战斗后血液尚自沸腾着，波布兰亲吻了上司，将喋喋不休的训诫堵了回去，然后在杨的半推半就下两人睡了一夜。  
天亮之后一切如常，谁也没再提过。杨一直认为是年轻人无处可发泄的精力与旺盛的好奇心──当然还有自己的纵容──造就了那错误的一夜情，毕竟他可从没听说过波布兰是男女通吃的。  
这两年来波布兰依旧维持着战场与私生活的辉煌纪录，而杨也早就忘了当初 那无法直视当事人的尴尬。对于一夜情对象的问题，他该怎么回答？  
年轻人并不在乎他的回复，一条腿跨越了驾驶座，用自己的四肢将提督困得动弹不得。“吶，提督，您真的从没想过吗？我可是一直思念着您呢。”  
“……承蒙贵官挂念。”杨威利试着推阻年轻人结实的胸膛继续向自己逼近。  
“真想驾驶斯巴达尼恩载您去约会，从地球出发只要几小时就能到月球了。”波布兰伸手抚摸着杨的侧脸，着迷似的呢喃道。”我们可以将座椅放下，驾驶舱门双面都调成100%透明度，抱在一起挤在椅子上躺着欣赏荒芜的地球。”  
说着，波布兰伸手按下了机壁上的按钮，驾驶舱门便迅速降下。隔绝了外界一切之后，呼吸声清晰得慑人心魄。  
“然后我会亲吻您，在星空下做爱，您大声呻吟也不怕被人听到。每当有人从地球上抬头看月亮时，怎么也不会想到同盟的杨威利在月球表面的某个坑洞里跟下属亲热。啊，或许用高倍数的天文望远镜就能清晰地拍到我们在斯巴达尼恩里的一举一动，还可能看到您高潮的脸，又或者您正含着我的东西……”  
战无不胜的同盟魔术师即使面对敌人兵力数倍于己方也都不曾如此瞠目结舌。跟水手们一起长大也听了不少粗言秽语，但那些话针对的是自己时就另当别论。波布兰一句句讲着，手里完全没其他逾矩动作，但杨想到他说的场景就不由得涨红了脸。  
“吶，提督，您觉得我们会是第一对在月球上行苟且之事的人吗？”波布兰像个好学的学生提出问题。  
在密闭空间里紧张地微微冒汗的司令官，好不容易让干涸的喉咙发出声音。“公器私用是要接受军法审判的。”  
波布兰笑了，将脸靠在杨的颈窝里，双手揽着他的脖子低声道：“我为您而战，我的心只服从于您，怎么会害怕军法审判？”  
杨的心中涌现一股柔软。被称为是空战队的问题儿童这几年在自己麾下不但从未惹出麻烦，赫赫功绩有目共睹。自由不羁的击坠王啊……  
"要在这里吗？"杨犹豫问着。  
"就在这里。"波布兰点头。  
只能认输了，杨在心里长叹。低头在年轻人的脸颊上轻碰了一下，马上获得热情的响应。波布兰坐在杨的腿上，一手抬起上司的脸亲吻着，一手则将自己的连身工作服脱到直至腰际，露出底下的白色背心和精壮身材。年轻人相当具有侵略性，嘴唇甫一对上就急着伸出舌头攻城略地，搅得杨几乎无法控制吞咽，唾液顺着嘴角流下。  
号称攻无不克的情场浪子活像个情窦初开的小孩，毛毛躁躁地想脱下杨的军服，动作急切地让杨感到惊讶。  
波布兰知道心里汹涌的渴望其来有自。对杨威利的倾慕在两年前转变为欲望的瞬间他记忆犹新，并为自己冒犯那个人感到内疚不已。载着光子鱼雷胁迫帝国军是他个人所为，用一个人的性命换回杨舰队的其他人很值得。然而唯一服从的人不这么认为，在他酒酣耳热、温香软玉在怀之际将他叫去训斥，却支吾着斟酌用词，怕伤害到无所畏惧的击坠王似的。这是波布兰第一次违抗杨威利的命令，也是最后一次，他在心里发誓着。可能两人都喝多了，为了让自己的付出得到些许回馈，他情不自禁地吻了自己的司令官，接着一发不可收拾。  
两年来，常常以为已经忘记的时候，记忆又再度敲开大门，鲜明地让人惶恐。女人与酒都无法将心里的影子磨灭，波布兰也就不再强迫自己当作没发生过。如今他又得到了与杨威利独处的机会，无论如何都不会让那个狡猾的男人逃走。  
几个呼吸之间，深谙此道的青年就将上司脱得一乾二净了，同盟的制服夹克与白色衬衫和领巾丢在不会被战况波及的座位后方，长裤和鞋子则丢在地上。两人在逼仄阴暗的空间里交换位置，波布兰坐上驾驶座，让杨威利跨坐在腿上面对面深吻。提督刚喝过白兰地红茶吧，趁着尤里安没注意时将酒倒进杯里，若无其事地一口喝尽。年轻飞行员想到被发现偷喝酒而挨骂的司令官大人的畏缩模样，觉得自己似乎又硬了几分。他双手抓着怀中的腰肢，将在眼前晃荡的其中一颗乳头含进嘴里舔弄。另一边小小的乳首在空气中挺立颤动着，他不得不空出一只手照顾，飞行员大拇指特有的硬茧摩擦着细嫩的皮肤，让骑在身上的男人忍不住挣扎。  
玩弄男人扁平的胸部有什么乐趣吗？魔术师抱着波布兰鲜明橘色的头，胸口被折磨的快感倒是越发强烈，他深呼吸想压下不自觉的呻吟，却惹得年轻人不满，惩罚般的用牙齿轻轻啃咬。  
"波布兰少校！"杨不禁叫喊出声。上司的威严毫无用武之地，只换来年轻人不怀好意的笑，但俊俏的脸配上那双绿色眼珠着实赏心悦目，无怪乎这么多人为他倾倒。  
波布兰往下吻，灼烫的呼吸落在腹部和肚脐凹陷处，双手掐着杨的双臀不住揉弄。黑发提督的阴茎颤巍巍地立了起来，几乎戳到年轻人的下巴，这个反应让他愉悦，于是抬起头露出个无法抗拒的笑容，然后低头含住。  
天啊，这实在是……杨一只手撑着头顶的机舱壁努力维持身体平衡，而波布兰紧扣着他的屁股，将他的性器深深含进嘴里吸吮，舌头滑过柱身带来浑身战栗，技巧精湛得像是要将他直接吸出来。杨努力抵抗着，要是射在下属嘴里，自己此后该如何立足？  
年轻人的阴茎还包在内裤里，甚至连工作服都未尽褪，但他不急于抚慰自己，趁着黑发上司紧闭着双眼几乎失神时，伸手探入口袋拿出护唇膏。打开盖子旋出膏体，这些动作用单手一气呵成，然后便探入提督身后那令人垂涎的入口。滑润的膏状物只是微微放进入口便开始融化，波布兰抚摸着紧闭的洞口和膏体，将自己的手指充分润滑同时也撩拨着上司的感官极限。  
手指探入后穴之时，杨威利差点就射出来了。击坠王将口中的性器吐出，湿润的柱体头部冒出透明的液体，他故意伸出舌头用尖端一下下的戳着敏感的铃口，将那些液体卷进嘴里。在杨身后戳刺的手指完全不受前方缓慢挑逗的动作影响，快速地进出翻搅，让那个狭小的入口变得湿软。  
杨扭动身体，象牙色的光滑大腿磨蹭着波布兰的衣物。年轻人懊恼了半秒，然后便迅速脱下工作服，使两人赤裸的身体和勃发的阴茎紧贴。  
杨的身体是波布兰唯一近距离欣赏并亲手感觉过的男性躯体，以军人来讲稍嫌瘦削但胜在匀称，E型人种的细腻皮肤更是让人爱不释手。他伸手将银灰色机舱壁调成透明，机库里的灯光照射进来，  
"虽然没能去月球，但伊谢尔伦的景致也不错。"  
听到波布兰的调笑，杨沉溺在性欲的脑子勉强清醒一些，便看到周围景象一览无遗，左右及上方皆是整齐列着的斯巴达尼恩。  
"波布兰！你──"  
杨惊慌开口时，年轻人把自己的阴茎抵在入口，一挺而入。  
当性器进入那个温暖的地方，黑发男人的呻吟萦绕在耳际，波布兰才赫然发现这两年来飘泊不定的自己真正的沉静下来，彷佛这就该是他的港湾，在无尽宇宙中的唯一归宿。他抱着男人的身体，将他按在怀里，黑发提督两条臂膀也揽着他的脖子，这瞬间就像两个相爱至深的人互相依靠着只有彼此。这种心情若是说出来会笑掉人大牙吧，他苦涩地想。他始终明白，杨威利不属于任何人。宇宙中心最深邃的黑洞，将所有在其周围旋转的星体吸引进去，心甘情愿为它粉身碎骨，却无法在那其中留下一点自己的痕迹。即便如此，拥有他的瞬间便已足够。  
波布兰的性器在身体内缓慢挺动，一下一下地深入，被填满的感觉太好，让杨威利几乎忘了自己身在何处。他坐在飞行员的腿上紧抱着其健壮的身体，而年轻人一边挺腰一边盯着他，英俊的脸上露出的笑容堪称杀伤力强大。“阁下，您的身体里好热好舒服，紧紧地夹着我呢。”  
迷乱之余，杨威利也不忘回答：“你、你也很舒服……啊！”  
波布兰吻着杨的颈侧，恭敬说道：“看来提督很满意下官的表现，深感荣幸。不过阁下今天应该是来犒赏下官的吧？”  
说着，波布兰便抓着杨的腰，引导他摆动自己的身体，用自己的后穴吞吐粗硬的阴茎。  
“技巧不足，诚意有余……”年轻人评点。“既然阁下没食言，属下也应该尽自己的本分。”击坠王抱着杨的屁股站起身，竟直接将杨的上身放在斯巴达尼恩的操纵平台上。“同盟最帅的飞行员授课时间开始。”  
波布兰下身用力地抽插，杨的背部硌在各式屏幕和按钮上，撞得生疼，然而体内的快感有增无减，喉咙里发出的声音都不像是自己了。  
“试着感觉一下，您左腰窝抵着的那个圆形突起。”波布兰俯下身啃咬着杨的耳垂，用一种色情的语气道：“那是高度仪表，在地面才能用到的。”  
虽然知道波布兰故意为之，杨却也忍不住照他说的用自己仅存的理智感觉顶在背上的东西。  
“右腰侧那是空速仪表，正中间的则是姿态仪表。”他认真地讲解，动作毫不含糊，性器在穴口处浅浅地抽送。“下方一排比较复杂，提督，你可要专心听着。”  
他猛烈一撞，杨浑身颤抖。“中间那个，您的屁股正卡着它，我每次插进去都会擦过的是航向仪表。”  
……原来就是抵着自己尾椎的东西，杨想着。  
“这些都是地面上用的仪表，既然我们身处太空之中，还是讲些比较有趣的。”波布兰抓着杨的右手握住一个操纵杆。“这是燃料舱控制杆，作用是抛射使用过的氩离子燃料舱，以及需要加足马力时，控制核子反应炉瞬间加大输出，就像这样。”  
他将操纵杆往前压、身体前倾，将杨的两条大腿压向身体张开到几乎极限，阴茎也快速地顶进深处又抽出，杨不禁高声呻吟。  
“提督，我干得您舒服吗？”波布兰喘着气，伸手握住杨的性器上下撸动。“这台斯巴达尼恩就如同我的分身，知道您赤裸裸地躺在它的仪表板上被我干着，它也很兴奋呢。如果现在正在作战中，一定可以连对方的旗舰都打下来。”  
“闭、闭嘴！”杨咬着嘴挤出一丝声音。  
两人的声音在狭小的空间里变得如此清晰，甚至阴茎在后穴里搅弄的声音都听得一清二楚。如果外头有人经过会知道作战用的斯巴达尼恩里正上演着如此荒唐的一幕吗？这种羞耻感让杨不禁瑟缩，紧闭着嘴巴不让声音流泄。  
感觉到包围着自己性器的甬道猛然收紧，波布兰发出“哎哟”一声便停下动作，忿忿然对黑发男子提出沉默的抗议。  
获得喘息机会的杨终于能感觉到欲望以外的知觉了。自己汗流浃背、浑身发烫，波布兰漂亮肌肉的上身也布满细小汗珠。杨不由得担心问道：“仪器碰到水没问题吗？”  
波布兰皱眉，声音里满是怨气。“这种时候您应该只想着我。”  
杨踌躇片刻才自我解释道： “也是，碰水会坏掉的机器应该只存于一个世纪以前吧。”  
突然眼角余光瞄到动静，杨威利朝那方向看去，悚然发现竟有人出现在走道上并往这里而来，斯巴达尼恩透明的机舱壁会让来人清楚看到他和波布兰的身影。  
杨惊慌地推搡着波布兰，青年意兴阑珊地抬起头瞧了瞧，然后恶作剧的光芒在绿色双眸里闪现。他执起杨一只手，啮咬着手心敏感的肌肤。“阁下，不如就让他发现好了。在晚餐之前，全伊谢尔伦都会知道奇迹的杨的爱人是同盟最英俊的奥利比‧波布兰。”  
杨听完青年威胁般的话语之后反而冷静下来，睁着温和的黑眸露出怜爱的表情。这个青年时常都是口是心非的，喜爱用玩世不恭的面具隐藏着自己的本心，自己再了解他不过了。  
波布兰依旧虚张声势地催促，下身继续缓慢顶弄。“怎么样，提督？您觉得这个想法如何？”  
杨轻叹口气，沙哑的嗓音刮得人心痒痒。“我想起来了，你说过机舱壁的透明度调整是双向的吧？”  
青年怔了怔，半晌后露出沮丧的样子，趴在杨的身上不甘愿地说：“我觉得自己开始嫉妒斯巴达尼恩了。”  
杨双腿挂在青年腰上，无奈地抚摸那颗橘色头颅拙劣地安慰：“这是爱屋及乌啊。”  
话音刚落，深埋在体内的阴茎开始猛烈抽插起来，青年报复性地咬着黑发提督的手腕。“被您说得我都软了。”  
发出细微的呻吟，杨威利感觉到自己被一下下贯穿，强烈的酥麻感迅速窜上背脊。“贵官坚硬……如常，毫无萎顿之态。”  
波布兰血脉贲张，将人抱入怀中往后坐在驾驶座上，紧拥着黑发魔术师尽可能让肌肤相贴，由里而外，用全身感受他的存在。心里这种柔软又激烈的情绪是爱吗？波布兰不知道自己爱过什么，所以无法说清，他不过是顺从欲望罢了。  
杨被猛烈的攻击撞得几乎不成声，不由得为自己的轻率发言感到略为懊悔，不过理应身经百战的击坠王也会被如是荤话所挑拨，说不定青年比想象中的还清纯。  
波布兰最后用力几个冲刺，射在顿时收紧的肠道里，杨攀着他厚实的臂膀、痉挛地在两人腹部之间射出。年轻人尚未软掉的性器插在潮湿的体内舍不得拔出，肉壁微弱地吸吮着的余韵让他温柔地继续耸动了几下，侧过头向瘫在他肩膀上的提督索吻。杨撑起身体亲吻青年的嘴唇，舌头在彼此的口腔里缠绕。性爱的后劲让两人舒服得不愿分开。  
“提督，每次我完成任务回来您都要给我奖励，好不好？”波布兰的掌心轻缓地抚着怀中的身体，诱劝自己的上司做出被动的承诺。  
杨考虑半晌，小心地给出模棱两可的回答：“视你的任务达标率而定。”  
“太好了！”年轻人发出兴奋的欢呼。“那么，干脆每次在我出发前也来个鼓励好了，有了幸运之神的眷顾，我一定能凯旋归来。”  
“不行。”杨这次回答得挺干脆。  
波布兰并不缠人，随便地抱怨几句后着手擦拭两人的身体，替腰酸的提督穿好衣服。运动能力为零的杨在青年的帮助下再度艰辛地爬出斯巴达尼恩，还不忘嘱咐波布兰将座机内部清理干净。  
空旷的机库通道中，飞行员举手行了个军礼，一本正经表示自己使命必达，然后又故态复萌地揽着杨的肩膀，悄声问：“提督，下官可以提供配送到房的服务，24小时随时待命。”  
杨严肃地下了指令："稍息，少校。"  
波布兰喜孜孜地在杨脸颊印下了个响亮的亲吻。凡事都要循序渐进，不可太过着急使到手的猎物逃走，是吧。

 

平淡的伊谢尔伦生活日复一日，唯一称得上问题的就是同盟与帝国军人间的敌对意识。民间的交流日益热络，文化传播及贸易行为带动整个空间站的气氛，然而在启航典礼之后，两方军人似乎就忘了酒会上的和乐融融。冲突争执不断，地点多半是在同盟区与帝国区的几间酒吧，就连中立区费沙也不能幸免。身为治安官的先寇布上校及蔷薇骑士连队每天奔波于解决酒吧斗殴，虽然最强肉搏部队参与其中的后果就是原本的皮外伤变成必须在家休养数天的严重伤势，但如此威名也无法阻止两杯黄汤下肚之后变得更加粗鲁暴躁的士兵拳头相向。  
蔷薇骑士连队在处理纠纷时向来一视同仁，任何人只要在同盟区的酒吧闹事，一律都得接受他们的拳头洗礼。相较于同盟的军人都是平民，帝国方则有许多贵族子弟，其中也不乏年轻的子爵和某个伯爵的爱子。这些头衔对同盟来说不具任何意义，但当帝国的负责人收到大量投诉之后，也不得不开始正视这件事。  
“这件事就请吉尔菲艾斯一级上将裁示。”杨威利挥挥手道。  
卡介伦早就料到黑发提督的回答。“有你这样的指挥官坐阵，这当然是我们的优先事项。不过对方要求会面商谈。”  
杨将盖着脸的帽子掀起，摆在桌上的双腿也放下了，坐直身体困惑道：“这是需要两个司令官商讨的事？”  
同盟的后勤总监、也是杨给予全部信赖的前辈，这时却如同扯杨后腿似的露出得逞的笑容。“吉尔菲艾斯一级上将考虑颁布禁酒令。”

 

当吉尔菲艾斯出现在同盟区司令官室时，杨起身迎接。红发青年和煦的笑容令人如沐春风，礼貌地伸出手和黑发提督交握。“杨，好久不见。”  
“是啊……”杨威利有些心虚。“因为彼此都很忙碌吧。”  
握着杨的手时间似乎稍长了些，青年诚挚地说：“您的气色很好，我感到十分欣慰。”  
“你也是。”杨打量着青年。气色红润，军服下包裹着修长强韧的身体，即使过着忙碌的生活，但因为自律且体力好所以没有影响吧？  
两人在会客沙发面对面坐下，尤里安随即端上红茶与咖啡，离开时刻意放慢动作，徘徊了半晌才慢慢关上门，但两人并未注意到亚麻色头发少年的不寻常。  
“比起在地面上的烦心事，待在伊谢尔伦的悠闲生活还有杨您的陪伴，如同度假一样。我由衷感到欢喜。”帝国的年轻司令官语毕，优雅地啜了一口咖啡。  
杨不禁汗颜。这是讽刺吗？不，这并非眼前这个教养良好的青年所做之事。“吉尔菲──”杨看到青年的眼神，改口道：“齐格飞阁下，关于禁酒令……”  
“那只是我来见您的借口。”吉尔菲艾斯道，端正的脸上略带凝重。“我想您应该也察觉了，这是事先放出的风声，给我们的会面一个不让人起疑的正当理由。”  
年长的男人抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，叹道：“我想也是。”  
吉尔菲艾斯压低声音，但并不是窃窃私语，而是在安静的环境中自然地降低音量的感觉。“我担心，伊谢尔伦并不如表面上平静。”  
杨威利知道他指的绝非单纯酗酒闹事问题。  
“杨，您知道地球教吧？”虽然是问句，但语气是肯定的。  
魔术师在自己荒废已久的脑袋里努力找出了相关信息。“那是一个新兴宗教吧，主张不应该在太空另辟新殖民地，必须想办法改善地球环境，或者跟地球一起灭亡。似乎是一群思想古怪的家伙。”  
“帝国的情报单位调查出一些事，那些人正在帝国境内蠢蠢欲动，针对赞同太空开发计划的贵族们展开攻击行动。”吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼皮。“其中也包含莱因哈特大人。”  
杨愣了一愣。地球教在同盟也有分支，平时的活动不外乎在街头发传单以及主持一些不知所云的集会，算是和平的集团。如今却冒出这种消息，让他们的活动转向偏激的肇因，应该就是伊谢尔伦的启航吧。  
“情报部得到的消息指出，地球教已经成为规模庞大的武装集团，党羽遍布帝国、同盟与费沙境内，甚至已经渗透进空间站。”  
空间站的居民招募是从一年前开始的，到达火星之后必须在艰困的环境下建立基地，前后必须花上数年时间，所以自愿人数不算多。而审查的主要重点也是个人的专业技术及知识是否派得上用场，并未作详实的宗教或思想审查──当然同盟不能这么做，民主国家里这种做法就等于侵害人权。所以地球教若是真打算妨碍太空计划也不是难事，甚至也不清楚有多少人混进内部。  
“启航以后已经两个星期之久，他们现下没有动作。”杨沉吟。“地球教的目标是破坏伊谢尔伦或是火星基地？”  
“目前不得而知。莱因哈特大人目前正着手调查地球教如此迅速崛起的幕后黑手，武装需要经费，这么大的资金挹注一定有迹可循。”  
同盟国内未传来地球教的相关警告，但不太可能是因为没有攻击同盟的打算，而是情报部门的情搜能力不如帝国的社会秩序维护局。  
杨不禁头痛起来。不能确认敌方目的，那么整个航程都得保持战战兢兢了。如果现在开始做背景审查然后将嫌疑人逮捕，只会造成无谓的恐慌，更重要的还是侵犯人权；若是发布特别命令进入戒严状态又怕打草惊蛇，最主要是杨并不想这么做。  
现在看来，按兵不动应该是最适宜的做法。一切运上伊谢尔伦的物资都经过严格检查，避免携带未登记的武器或爆裂物，地球教想在空间站里发动攻击的可能性相对比较低。那么应该是打算登陆火星后执行吗？说不定……  
吉尔菲艾斯也抱持相同意见。和杨的挂名不同，他几乎全程参与这次的殖民计划，对于伊谢尔伦内部状况、结构、组成等再了解不过，如果敌人能逃过帝国的审查混入其中，那代表背后的势力或许比想象中庞大。他们的目的会只是单纯破坏殖民行动吗？  
“地球教刚出现之时帝国曾进行过严格打压，然而后来与同盟战况胶着，又致力于拓展计划，就把这件是暂且搁下了。现在看来，真是令人感到羞愧的错误。”吉尔菲艾斯第一次在杨面前露出近乎冷淡的表情。“绝对不能原谅，企图伤害莱因哈特大人以及人类未来的人。”  
他转向魔术师，表情又变得柔软。“杨，您也是。请一定要保重，务必小心。”  
杨威利倒是觉得自己不需要担心地球教的针对个人行动。太空计划是经过国会同意的，代表大多数人的心声，没人想在几乎成为废土的地球上窒息而死。自己毕竟是听命行事，若是地球教想找人开刀，国内持赞成意见的政治家们可能处境比较危险。至于年轻的罗严克拉姆公爵因为与大贵族间的内斗而必须留在地球，现在又被地球教盯上，这两者之间说不定有什么联系，无怪乎身为左右手的吉尔菲艾斯如此紧张。不过若是事情顺利解决，或许可以一次铲除国内的反对势力与旧门阀贵族，对那位天才来说，这件事是他的跳板吧。杨已经可预见金发年轻人将会成为掌握帝国未来命运的人。  
“我的舰队已在待命，如果奥丁情况紧张，我必须回去帮助莱因哈特大人。”红发的一级上将看起来忧心忡忡，俯身越过两人中间兼桌子用的触屏计算机，浅浅握着杨的指尖，那是一双武人粗糙的手，厚实温暖。“我也十分担心伊谢尔伦，虽然有您驻守在此，相信任何问题都能迎刃而解。但明枪易躲暗箭难防，请一定要加强身边的保安或者随身携带武器，杨。”  
杨苦笑着，自己就算拿着光束枪也起不了任何作用。“齐格飞阁下，请尽管放心，我有一群优秀的部下……不，应该说是忠实的朋友。”  
吉尔菲艾斯露出笑容，让人不禁沉溺在他的情绪般的具有强烈感染力。“我期盼着有一天也能得到您同样的评价。”  
“我很荣幸能得到你的友谊，齐格飞阁下。”  
这是杨威利发自肺腑的心声，这个青年人给他的好感胜过同盟国内所有投机政客和军方的蠹虫，如果自己身在帝国，应该就可以毫无芥蒂地与他交往吧。  
“是吗？”青年略带戏谑说着。“上次之后就没再见过面了，我以为您在躲我。”  
在启航典礼时和吉尔菲艾斯的交谈，酒醒后杨才发现自己做错了。虽然没说出不应该泄漏的事，但太快露出底牌是他从未犯过的错误。果然酒还是要节制一些才行。若是知道杨现在的想法，尤里安会认为他正处于偶尔的自我厌恶情绪当中。  
所以红发青年说的没错，他的确尽可能逃避两人的会面，彷佛这样做那件事就会被淡忘。  
杨威利一反平时的擅于狡辩，期期艾艾地说：“其实那是……”  
“我不想让您为难。”年轻的提督拥有着艳丽的红发，衬得俊秀的脸孔更加白皙，再加上诚恳的声音，杨都为自己的避而不见产生罪恶感。“待尘埃落定之后，希望您也能给我一次机会。”  
“是的……？”  
没听清楚年轻人说的，但魔术师觉得他应当是误会自己的意思了。对面的人绽开微笑，洁白的牙齿间发出悦耳的笑声。  
“所以，为了不让敌方起疑，我们还是颁布禁酒令吧。或许能够遏阻那些酒后斗殴，让真正的问题浮现出来。更重要的是，我不希望您因为酒醉被人捷足先登。”  
“……哎？”为什么又扯上禁酒令了？杨惶恐地想。“这件事我觉得应该慎重考虑。”  
似乎觉得杨威利迟钝的反应很有趣，青年站起身表示自己该告退了。  
“我若是不在这里，需要帮助时请尽管吩咐其他人，罗严塔尔上将与米达麦亚上将，缪拉中将及毕典菲尔特中将，他们都很乐意为您效劳。”  
直到将吉尔菲艾斯送出门，杨威利都还为着禁酒令苦恼。

 

当然最后还是没颁布禁酒令，但加重了酒后闹事的罚责，例如罚俸或小区劳动，而蔷薇骑士连队也被再三告诫出手要知轻重。那些肉搏战高手自然是很失望，但也有效减少投诉率。  
而他们所担心的地球教问题，帝国和同盟方面也加速排查。由于在地球的几个秘密分支被扫荡，他们暂时也没余力发动攻击。根据吉尔菲艾斯的消息，罗严克拉姆公爵在帝国境内已查到数名与地球教勾结以试图打倒黄金狮子派系的贵族，然而他们并不是主要资金提供者；同盟国内查到的更非地球教核心人物，只是一些被洗脑而对教义深信不疑的思想狂热教徒，查不到他们策画恐怖行动的证据。看来地球教的活动主要是针对帝国，  
虽然结果不尽如意，至少心中大石放下了。这些天来，自己的护卫几乎寸步不离，令杨威利非常困扰。睡觉偷闲时还有人在旁边盯着看，让人寝食难安。  
“布鲁姆哈尔特上尉。”  
杨提督正襟危坐，双手交握在司令官桌上，难得板着脸孔。高壮忠诚的年轻人不由得认为自己做错事，立刻全身紧绷，大声回答：“是！”  
杨装模作样地咳嗽两声，以一种教诲的语气道：“俗话说，偶尔要松松绳子，让狗体会一下虚假的自由也好，一直勒紧绳子它只会想逃跑呢。”  
布鲁姆哈尔特脑子里满是疑惑，同盟第一智将所说的话着实难以理解。“请恕下官愚钝。”  
后来亚典波罗听说了这件事，对尤里安说道：将自己比喻成被绑着的狗，杨提督也太高估自己的武力值了；先寇布则摸着略尖的下巴表示，比起恶犬，杨提督更像是摆在恶犬面前的那根手无缚鸡之力的肉骨头。少年当下只能懵懂地点头，直到数年后才能真正体会上校的言外之意。

 

今天是帝国中将奈特哈尔‧缪拉的轮休日。长期养成的生理时钟让他早早起床，在房里例行运动之后享用丰盛的早餐，处理些文件之后就将近中午了，于是他便上出门吃饭顺便采购生活日用品。  
连日来的问题让习惯于高强度和长时间工作的自己觉得有些精神上的疲累，调查伊谢尔伦上是否有地球教党羽的工作非由他负责，因为他并不擅长情报分析。这项工作更适合罗严塔尔上将，而米达麦亚上将作为辅佐，理所当然两人原本的工作就落在缪拉头上。虽然指定了毕典菲尔特中将协助，但对于那个脾气暴躁的同僚来说，他更乐意将所有行政事务丢给缪拉。  
拥有砂色头发与眼珠的青年想起事必躬亲的吉尔菲艾斯一级上将，身为最高 司令官，应该更是忙得焦头烂额吧。然后顺理成章地，同盟最高司令官的身影便浮现在他脑海里。  
杨威利……缪拉细细咀嚼着这个名字，心里五味杂陈。  
数年前帝国与同盟两国之间战乱不断。当时卡尔‧古斯塔夫‧坎普上将奉皇帝之命率兵攻击同盟在太平洋由杨威利所坐镇的军事基地，缪拉是分舰队提督之一。只要控制了那个基地，几乎就可以确保帝国的军事补给路线并截断同盟的生路。他们挟带数倍于敌人的强大兵力展开攻击，十分确信自己会赢得胜利。  
坎普利用航空母舰从正面炮击基地吸引注意力，缪拉则率领分舰队包围基地外侧，破坏后方的对空防护网，扯出个破洞让陆战队入侵基地。正当他们以为胜券在握时，援军却从坎普的舰队后方出现，迫使他必须转头对付，然后同盟舰艇从基地出击，前后夹攻坎普。自己的上司在己方兵败如山倒时决定与敌方同归于尽，同盟的潜艇发射鱼雷破坏航母的核子动力系统，坎普殉职，缪拉也身负重伤。  
之后一段时间，缪拉立誓摘下杨威利的头颅为坎普提督复仇，直到两国之间签定和平条约。离开战争的杨威利持续创造着传说，在危险的太空任务中缔造全生还纪录，后来更成为人类史上最重要的殖民计划司令官。  
登上伊谢尔伦后，缪拉第一次见到杨威利。在那之前，他就觉得按捺不住心里的激动，但无法说清是因为愤慨或是终于能见到那位奇迹之人，或许两者皆有吧。  
杨威利和他想象中有极大出入。不是没看过他在电视中的影像，但新闻里有着夸张的标语和滤镜，将其塑造成一个伟岸英武的军人。而现实中奇迹的杨身材不过是中等偏瘦，军用帽下是一头略微杂乱的黑发，身上毫无军人的凶悍或壮实。缪拉自己也常被说不像是军人，但杨威利更是如此。像学者一样温文儒雅的气质，让人很难相信那就是让帝国所有提督吃过败仗的敌将。  
而后在启航典礼是第二次见面，不过缪拉没机会开口，仅能看着罗严塔尔与毕典菲尔特用酒和辛辣的问题轰炸黑发提督。当然他们有任务在身，而杨威利又是他们最忌惮的前敌人，所以缪拉也无从置喙。殊不知看似文弱的身体却有着令人惊讶的酒量，所以金银妖瞳的企图并未得逞。  
除此之外，缪拉便再也没见过那人了。这几天虽然因为某些事务必须拜访同盟区，但他要求见杨威利时总是被“提督很忙”拒绝。身为同盟区最高司令，而且不像帝国拥有多位将领可以分担工作，想必黑发魔术师一定忙得分身乏术吧。  
身材高挑，长相白净斯文，穿着便装的缪拉走在街上时引来不少爱慕的眼光，但青年浑然不觉，和蔬果店的老板娘礼貌地寒暄。缪拉思考着何时能有机会和杨威利交流，一边挑选着蔬果。那是在伊谢尔伦上用干净的土壤和水种植出的新鲜产品，比起食物复制机的东西滋味要好得多。等到了火星完基础建设，人类陆续迁入，将大片沙地改良成耕地之后，想必会有更多农产品吧，甚至能开始饲养家畜。他无法理解地球教徒的心态，明明向外拓展才是对人类有利的计划，为何他们宁愿和地球一起灭亡？  
过了蔬果店，前方转角是一家露天咖啡厅，缪拉决定在那里解决午餐。他在漂亮的墨绿色遮阳伞下坐定──伊谢尔伦的天气是人工控制，中午时段也用了稍微温暖的人工光线照射──然后便看见了那个身影。  
那个身影在缪拉右侧约20公尺处转进了一间店铺，他看了下招牌发现那是一间古董店。他有自信绝对不会认错，那种身高体格就是杨威利。  
自己是否应该上前去打招呼？但说不定杨提督会觉得被打扰了，又或者他正在执行公务？缪拉就这件事陷入了自我纠结，看着店铺门口迟迟无法决定。转念一想，说不定那人根本不是杨威利，他只是去确认罢了，如果不是就干脆走人。  
意念驱使着缪拉做出行动，他起身往古董店走去，心里竟然莫名紧张起来。  
走到店铺门口，缪拉站在外面往里探看，由于外头阳光刺眼，店内相对阴暗，所以他势必得进入店内。  
古董小店里的灯光散发着复古的感觉，琳琅满目的商品摆在陈列架上，一眼望去显得相当杂乱。砂色头发青年放轻脚步走进去，在店内深处看到那个黑发瘦削的背影。  
果然是杨威利。缪拉心里顿时有了一种既欣慰又不知所措的矛盾。但身为帝国军人，怎可因为前方未知的危险而停止前进？  
走到那人身后尚有一段距离，忽地一只手拦在他们之间，随即一支枪举起对着缪拉。青年以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抽出自己插在腰际的光束枪指向来人，两个人之间的气氛剑拔弩张。  
此时杨威利回头看到此景愣了一下，接着从容不迫地压下旁边那人的手。“日安，缪拉阁下。布鲁姆哈尔特上尉，我说过你不用这么紧张的，太过神经敏感的话对身体不好呢。”  
那人应该是杨提督的护卫，虽然将手中的枪放下来，但依旧充满敌意地看着他。缪拉收起自己的枪，姿势端正地行礼：“杨提督阁下。”  
杨威利看着青年的装束，摆手道：“既然在休假中就不必拘谨。更何况你我并非上下级关系。”  
“阁下值得我的敬意。”  
此时杨威利露出一种微妙的表情，温和道：“这样我会很为难的，我只是想轻松地逛逛，缪拉先生。”  
青年察觉自己的固执会给那人带来困扰，顿时觉得有些难为情，连忙就要告退。  
“等一下。”穿着常服就像个年轻学者的黑发男子出声道。“若是有时间，我想请你帮个忙。”  
缪拉有种受宠若惊的感觉，想也没想就答应了。“请问是何事呢，杨阁下。”  
“请叫我杨就好。”男子转向层架，缪拉这才注意到这里摆放的是收纳在透明真空防潮盒里的纸质书籍。魔术师指着一本古旧的精装书，外皮与书侧泛黄。“因为我不太熟帝国语，请问这本书是？”  
“这是一本讲述鲁道夫大帝时代的某位伯爵夫人，徘徊在各大贵族与军官之间，其家族与当时宰相家族间的纠葛，算是……历史故事。”缪拉选择了比较委婉的措辞。  
“是吗？”同盟的司令官阁下露出惋惜的表情。“可惜不是通用语，买回去也无法看懂。”  
“阁下对这个故事感兴趣？”青年疑惑地问。他以为杨威利应该会在闲暇时间钻研兵法或是研读任何深奥的书籍，而非通俗小说。  
“有兴趣啊。”杨威利回答，毫不犹豫。“如是书籍里通常参杂野史轶闻，结合正史判断那些情节为真实发生过的是一件有趣的活动。更何况此类……历史小说，通常有着优美的文词与意境，十分值得一读。”  
听了杨威利一席话，缪拉只觉这人胸襟之广阔实非自己所能预测，不愧于魔术师之名。  
不仅是书籍，甚至连古董都有一套见解，缪拉也从中窥见些许杨的童年。从小的环境与教育造就了杨威利这个奇特的存在，若是他生在帝国，还会有如此功绩与见识吗？或者他一样会从军，成为唯一能与罗严克拉姆公爵并驾齐驱的存在？  
那位年纪轻轻便功勋显赫的大人也是对杨威利阁下甚是推崇，若是两人连手，征服整个地球绝不在话下。  
缪拉看着侃侃而谈的同盟智将，黑发依旧像是刚睡醒般乱翘，一身浅色的上衣与裤子让他看起来就像个学者，脸孔或许不算特别引人注目，但温润的五官和深邃的黑眼眸却有种说不出的……他不确定该用什么词汇形容自己心里的感觉，若是自己的同僚“艺术家提督”梅克林格，一定能准确地说出来吧。这样的一个人，缪拉不希望他有所改变，若是到了帝国必须对老皇帝卑躬屈膝，这是他绝对无法忍受的景象。  
杨也谈起自己对于地球外殖民地的期待。“地球上已经完全无法生长森林了，所以书籍才会变得如此珍贵。希望以后纸质书能再次成为主流，毕竟捧著书享受纸张香气和拿着PAD完全不同。不过，造纸的方法从几千年前开始就几乎没变，说不定该改善的是这一点。还有，我也十分期待品尝真正茶叶泡出来的红茶。”  
奇迹的杨对于未来的着眼点也跟其他人不同，青年想。  
后来，虽然说着不懂帝国语，杨还是买了那本昂贵的古董书，说是可以用来当作学习用的参考书籍。缪拉觉得其内容与价格完全不成正比，但杨提督阁下一定有其考虑，青年想象着杨威利用那张知性的脸说出书中的语句，心脏竟不由自主地怦怦乱跳。  
“阁下看起来有些疲累呢。”缪拉注意到杨威利略带惺忪的双眼，忍不住脱口而道。“这几天想必非常忙碌。”  
“承蒙你的关心。”同盟的魔术师严肃地说。“我今天起床之后还没回去睡过呢。”  
缪拉不太能理解杨的意思，可能是同盟的俚语或是民间说法吧。

从书店走出来时一名少女撞上缪拉，急急忙忙道歉之后红着脸快步离开了。这时杨威利露出一个明亮的笑容，是打从第一次见面以来，首度看到他如此明显地表达笑意。  
“罗严克拉姆公爵手下个个都是一表人才呢。”  
缪拉还沉浸在那个笑容里，迷迷糊糊地说“您才是”，甚至无法判断自己的反应是否得体。  
“我可从来没受欢迎过呢。”黑发提督无奈道。  
青年着急地想表示不是这么一回事，甚至有些结巴。“我在帝国从来没见过您这样的人，您拥有一双漂亮的眼睛。”  
杨威利苦笑。“那是因为E型人种都逃到同盟来了吧。”  
缪拉顿时如鲠在喉。银河帝国的第一任皇帝鲁道夫一世宣布种族清洗政策，虽然这个决策在实行数十年后被废止了，但在思想造成的歧视却没如此容易消除。E型人种或许在同盟来说很平常，但在帝国非常稀有。至今帝国的贵族还是全以日耳曼裔白人组成。  
想到过往的历史，青年面红耳赤。黑发的司令官似乎也对自己口快造成的尴尬场面感到后悔，他支吾说：“我相信帝国在罗严克拉姆公爵以及诸位优秀将领的带领之下，定能一洗前朝积弊与乱象……啊，这样说在帝国应该会以叛逆罪论处吧。”  
他抓了抓头，叹道：“抱歉，我不应该拿这种事开玩笑。不过没有人必须承担前人犯下的错误，你也不用……”  
原来这人并非都是泰然自若的。在战场上以及攸关人类生存的行动中运筹帷幄，但实际上也会因为说错话而感到懊恼。这个发现使缪拉重新恢复冷静。他并不是因为难以启齿的血腥历史感到羞愧，而是在于杨威利。照理说他不会为了这种事失态，但在同盟的魔术师面前，那人一举一动都可以牵动自己的心情。  
“不，是我反应太大了。”缪拉深吸口气后坦然道。“罗严克拉姆公爵是我誓言追随的人，我相信他是唯一能打倒高登巴姆王朝的人。”  
杨威利看了看四周，压低声音道：“由我这个局外人说还无所谓，但请小心隔墙有耳。”  
砂色头发青年微微一笑，脸上已不复方才窘态。他恳切地对魔术师道：“阁下，若有机会希望能再聚，与您的谈话让我获益良多。”  
“啊？”黑发人脸上满是疑惑，不过仍然答应下来。“你客气了，我也很高兴有这个机会。”  
告别之后，杨威利偕同高大的护卫离开，不疾不徐的脚步踏着富有生活感的石板砖路面渐渐远去。  
阳光几乎模糊了缪拉的视线，但他伫立在原地无法移开目光。青年并非迟钝的人，虽然一开始稍有迷茫，然而现在自己能肯定如潮水般汹涌的心绪为何，甚至远在第一次见面时就存在。  
缪拉泛红着脸，心情雀跃地如同打胜仗一般。


	3. Chapter 3

地球传来消息，帝国的罗严克拉姆元帅正式与贵族联合阵线开战，对于空间站里的众人无疑是个噩耗。大贵族们兵力充足、火力强大，在同盟与帝国连手的情况下，推动和平条约缔结的罗严克拉姆公爵若是被打败了，大贵族们可能会再度发起对外战争，甚至派舰队前来攻占伊谢尔伦。  
卡介伦说出他的想法，众人皆有此担忧，但同盟最高司令官却只是用手指转着帽子，让大家不要杞人忧天。  
“反正就是这样。”当卡介伦要求杨给出解释，他如是说。

另一方面，帝国区的司令官吉尔菲艾斯一级上将则在第一时间率领舰队返回地球，并带着米达麦亚上将与毕典菲尔特中将。这一切就如杨所推测，那个金发的年轻人刻意安排自己手下多位得力提督进驻伊谢尔伦，表面上是奉皇帝之命在必要的时候夺下空间站，但更重要的是为了营造自己的势力被分散的假象，引诱敌方主动进攻，如此他便可名正言顺地对贵族们进行讨伐。罗严克拉姆元帅擅长在到达战场以前，就做好一切胜利的准备。  
唯一的失算是地球教吧，杨威利思考着，但谁也没能事先料到某个行事低调的宗教团体突然转变为激进的武装分子。也或许早有迹象，只是没人注意到罢了。  
吉尔菲艾斯的离去，造成最大的影响莫过于杨暴增的工作量。即使百般不愿，杨威利也不得不埋首于桌前处理公务。对于杨的自怨自艾，卡介伦毫不留情面地指出，这不过是领了薪水该尽的义务。虽然大家都习惯了司令官的懒散也觉得没什么不好，但没人敢对卡介伦的发言提出异议，因为他是整个杨舰队最认真工作的其中之一人。  
超过半数的帝国军离去，使得伊谢尔伦空间站变得宁静许多，但民间的问题接踵而来，例如进货太多无法消化，或是人口减少，向军队缴纳的金额是否也该降低，诸如此类的麻烦事无法消停。  
帝国的代理司令官是罗严塔尔上将，但他似乎对行政性质事务不感兴趣，于是缪拉中将接下与同盟接洽的任务。  
数次与青年会面，对方总是一副活力充沛的模样，丝毫不因工作量增加而感到不悦的样子。偶尔来访时，杨可能正把脚架在桌上睡觉，年轻人会安静地等待，在他睡醒时假装若无其事地说自己刚到。杨对他的印象很好，数日前私下的交流发现了其热心正直与忠诚的美德。之前在古董店买的艳情小说，缪拉还特地找了通用语电子书传送到杨的私人PAD，让他感激不已。若是这样优秀的人在同盟，自己就可以把工作都推给他了，杨不无遗憾地想。  
杨对青年的评价后来也辗转传入缪拉的耳里，当然省略了推卸责任的部分，应该是某个好事份子说出去的吧。总之青年非常高兴心仪的人对自己如此看重。  
地球的战争如火如荼之际，在宇宙中静静航行的伊谢尔伦，也即将迎来其命运的转折点。

 

某日，砂色头发青年有感于自己与杨威利数日来感情的突飞猛进，鼓起勇气邀请杨在轮值结束后去喝酒。出乎意料，魔术师考虑半秒就答应了。青年喜不自胜，盛装前去同盟区军官宿舍。身着军装的缪拉英姿焕发，沐浴在一道道刺人的目光下，心里满溢着恋爱喜悦地迎接杨司令官阁下前往帝国区的军官俱乐部。  
待他们离去之后，同盟的众人开始议论纷纷。  
"那个贵族小子想干什么？特地这样做是为了挑衅吗？"波布兰忿忿不平道。向来自认第六感敏锐的击坠王，嗅得出来那个帝国人对杨提督的企图不轨。  
伊旺‧高尼夫也难得地赞同波布兰的意见。  
"那个贵族小子应该不会把贵官当一回事。"先寇布轻蔑地说，但自己心里也不甚愉快。他相当明白黑发魔术师的吸引力，否则也不会身陷其中无法自拔。  
林兹与布鲁姆哈尔特提出跟踪杨提督以保护其安全的请求。  
亚典波罗垂下眼皮，双手一摊。“学长不让人护卫，我们也没办法。而且帝国的军官俱乐部没有军官带领进不去，除非我们想办法挟持一个……”  
“够了！”卡介伦出声制止。“太难看了，你们就像丈夫被狐狸精拐走的怨妇似的。缪拉中将出于两国友好邀请杨喝酒哪来这么多问题？我看他挺可靠，当护卫或许有点对不起人家中将之衔，但绝对比杨称职。哪个歹徒会闯进都是官兵的地方？”  
对于众人弯弯绕绕的心思完全不知情的杨舰队大家长表示了对缪拉的认同，几个男人们不由得产生危机感。  
尤里安只是默默看着提督身影消失的转角，总觉得自己似乎可以了解其他人的不安，但那种情绪又不太真切，直搔得心底发痒想找人诉说。然而他也隐约察觉，这不是平常训练时能向波布兰少校或高尼夫少校提出的问题，甚至连对先寇布上校都不可说。现在自己所能做的也只是等候提督归来，为他泡一壶红茶，并期待有朝一日自己拥有足以解决任何难题的成熟智慧。

 

帝国的军官俱乐部采取VIP制，中级以上军官才得以进入，其他人等除非由客人带进去，否则一概不得入内。  
缪拉选择这里的原因是听说此处私藏有最高等级Hors D’age的干邑白兰地，旧地球时代法国出产，由真正土壤种植的葡萄蒸馏而成，放在橡木桶里数十年染上浓烈的深焦糖色，然后用先进的冷藏技术保存，所以百年后还能品尝到。这样奇货可居的东西，在地球上都是贵族们用来夸耀财力用的，岂能料想到伊谢尔伦上就有。  
俱乐部的大门相当富丽堂皇，典型的帝国装修风格，杨威利看得啧啧称奇。里头的华丽更是不在话下，三三两两坐了几桌边喝酒边打桥牌，背景低柔的音乐流淌着。果然以贵族为客源的地方和同盟酒吧的喧闹热烈截然不同呢，杨心想。  
拜灯光及良好的隐密性所赐，穿着同盟军服的杨并未受到太多瞩目。杨的心情相当舒畅，因为可以逃避预定要锻炼身体的日子。在低重力的地方待久了会造成肌力流失，杨认为自己的肌肉强度高低完全不会对本身的运动能力造成影响，但却被自己的下属监督强迫着运动又无法反抗。而且能藉社交尽情喝酒的机会不多，又有和自己谈得来的青年当酒伴，所以当缪拉提出邀请时他立即答应了。  
他们走到铺了绿色绒布的桌边准备坐下，一个优雅低沉的男声响起。  
“真是巧遇，这位不是杨司令官阁下吗。”  
两人转头，只见奥斯卡‧冯‧罗严塔尔独自坐在隔壁桌，一脸玩味的笑。  
罗严塔尔站起身向杨致意，同时打量着杨威利与缪拉，这两人怎么想都不应该相偕出现在这儿。  
“罗严塔尔阁下。”同盟的司令官回应。  
“若是阁下不介意，与您同坐是我的荣幸。”金银妖瞳拉开身旁的椅子，有礼却强势的态度让人不得不从。  
缪拉稍感失望，与杨威利的酒约期待已久自是不希望有人打扰，但不能对上司不敬，看到杨威利入座，他也勉为其难拉开了椅子坐下。  
这几个简单的动作，拥有异色双眸的男人便发现了两人的关系并不寻常。杨威利面色淡然，而缪拉却是藏不住心情的人。得出结论之后，就连自诩见过不少风浪的罗严塔尔也惊讶万分。不晓得是缪拉单方面追求或是双方皆有此意，罗严塔尔有预感，今晚不会无聊了。  
砂色头发青年唤来侍者取过酒单，吩咐先上一杯干邑白兰地和两杯威士忌。他的上司立即明白青年之前询问酒相关信息正是为了此时。对酒一窍不通的缪拉如此大费周章，看来非常看重杨威利。  
以前还誓取黑发男子头颅的缪拉，现在看起来被这个相貌平平的男人迷得神魂颠倒的样子。  
对罗严塔尔来说，杨威利是个值得敬佩的对手，他的智慧与谋略除了罗严克拉姆公爵无人能出其左右，至于私底下是个什么样的人物，他也挺感兴趣。容貌算得上干净但普通，能让缪拉忘记昔日之仇，若非工于心计，应该就是其智慧与人格的体现吧。罗严塔尔期待奇迹的杨有着与表面所呈现完全不同的特质，例如心胸狭隘或是有着不为人知的猥琐兴趣，若是将这人丑恶的一面挖掘出来，一定很有意思吧。  
对于身旁人的歪曲心思毫无所察，杨威利挪动了下坐在椅子上的屁股，感到有些不自在。与缪拉相反，帝国双璧之一、长相俊美非凡的罗严塔尔是杨觉得较为难以相处的类型。日前在启航典礼这人不停灌酒企图撬开自己嘴巴的过往杨记忆犹新，所幸这人看起来像是流连于名酒与女人之中的花花公子，却也喝不过自己，应该不是太难应付。好吧，或许这样说有失公允。  
若是罗严塔尔知道自己被魔术师暗暗划为“中等麻烦”，可能会觉得太过低估自己而试图变得更讨人厌吧。  
罗严塔尔的期待并未落空，虽然不是他预测的方向。奇迹的杨为那杯珍贵的白兰地露出了自己从未看过的动摇，他浅尝一口酒，在嘴里感觉酒液的温润高雅口感。缪拉问他的感想，杨司令官似乎也说不出个所以然，只是露出遗憾的表情表达了“果然复制机的酒远远比不上啊”这样毫无见地的感想。拥有如此惊人酒量的人，其实缺乏对酒类的鉴赏能力吗？  
不过缪拉将之视为赞美，砂色眼珠满是喜悦。罗严塔尔冷笑，陷入爱情的男人最愚蠢不过了。  
由于彼此各怀有想法，三人的交谈仅停留在相当表面的话题。罗严塔尔知道想让杨酒后失态估计是不可能的了，倒是开始显得兴趣缺缺。  
话题说到火星殖民地完成之后的未来展望，金银妖瞳的俊美男子用如刀刻般完美的容颜吐出讽刺的话语。  
“杨提督阁下对于未来有什么期望呢？毕竟若是和平维持下去，根本无仗可打，对于只有在战争才有所表现的人来说，应该很希望两国再度反目成仇吧。”  
酒过三巡，或许是高档白兰地酒精浓度高出想象，加上又喝了平时在同盟没看过的品牌红酒和威士忌，杨威利的脸上微微泛着粉红。  
“我唯一的希望就是在这些事完成后退休吧。不，若是明天军部准许了我的辞呈那就再好不过了，没有战争也能领薪水，退休后领着退休金过着悠哉的生活，这是我的理想。”  
“真是……令人惊讶的发言。”罗严塔尔不以为然道。  
缪拉见状况不对，试着解围：“杨提督阁下所言不假，下官之前在文件里看到提督写到一半的辞职信。”  
棕发的男子继续追问：“难道阁下不觉得维系目前的和平状态是身为军人的责任？”  
杨不着痕迹地打了个酒嗝，松开自己白色的领巾。“和平并不是我一个人想要就会降临的东西。我打了胜仗完成任务，没白浪费国民缴纳的税金就足够了。现在人类正积极寻求活下去的方式，若是在那之前就先因战争灭亡，只能说是咎由自取。就我而言，其实觉得和平掌握在诸位的手上呢。”  
缪拉苦笑道：“所以杨提督能否退休端看我们帝国是否要开战啰？”  
“我没有责怪各位的意思。每个人的理想和价值观都不同，我不想当军人却误打误撞地导致现在的下场；罗严克拉姆公爵因为其才华注定不能被埋没，而他也已打倒黄金树为己任……”  
青年连忙制止杨的滔滔不绝。这里是军官俱乐部，不是能让人大谈政治立场的地方。杨抓住缪拉意图阻止自己的手，微瞇着双眼道：“这是个民主的社会，我有表达意见的自由。”  
两位将领面面相觑，察觉到魔术师的反常。说起来，杨威利确实喝的比两人加起来都多，但脸色毫无异常，谈吐也清晰有条理。  
罗严塔尔微微一笑，站起身优雅地行了个礼。“该告辞了，我在场似乎会让杨提督说出不该说的话呢。”他拍了拍起身敬礼的缪拉的肩膀，附在耳边轻声道：“缪拉中将，今天是你拿下杨威利的好机会，别错过了。”  
青年为他的暗示涨红了脸，嗫嚅道：“阁、阁下！不是这样的！”  
杨威利站起身跟罗严塔尔握手，脸色看不出异状，但握力感觉稍轻，不知道是不胜酒力或是本来就缺乏锻炼；手掌的皮肤摸起来没有枪茧，骨节分明的腕部线条倒是很漂亮。典型的文官模样却总是身先士卒，就这点而言让人钦佩。  
虽然他不清楚缪拉的理由，但是和杨威利相处最多的吉尔菲艾斯一级上将也对其赞誉有加，不仅是才华还包含深刻的理解，更别提罗严克拉姆公爵将杨威利视为唯一的对手。这种想找出东西瑕疵的心态，或许是自己无可救药了吧。  
罗严塔尔往门口走时，地面猛地晃动了一下。惊呼声四起，他稳住身体回头一看，缪拉正扶着杨威利看向自己。  
伊谢尔伦拥有先进的重力指向系统，而且从地球到火星的这段航程，天文物理学家们已经确认不会有任何陨石或小行星经过，那么这个震动是怎么回事？  
通讯器响起，罗严塔尔迅速接通。几乎是同时杨的通讯器也响了。  
“提督！”先寇布的声音传出，“地球教徒发动攻击！”  
杨威利顿时就清醒了。“哪一楼层？”他问。  
“外侧！他们带着舰队从外部攻进来了！”  
智者千虑必有一失，更何况杨威利自己也远不到智者的程度。他们积极地排查伊谢尔伦内部居民，却没想到敌人从外头而来。他按下了通讯器默认好的讯息，传送出去。  
之所以完全没考虑过他们从地球攻来的可能性，是因为航天技术由国家独占，无论帝国同盟或费沙皆是如此，民间不允许拥有能够到大气层以外的交通工具，何况是搭载武器的战舰。之前传来的地球教消息，也完全没有他们持有船舰的迹象；而虽然伊谢尔伦拥有外部探测器，但那主要是用于停在火星轨道上时以防被异物撞击，因此在航行中根本不会打开。  
“杨！等在那里！我现在去找你──”  
通讯器的声音戛然而止。  
“先寇布！”  
罗严塔尔走来，表情凝重。“他们控制了讯号传输系统。其他的部分想必您也知道了。”  
“大致上。”杨威利简洁回答。  
忽然间，头顶灯光闪了几闪，然后便完全熄灭了。备用照明启动，在昏暗的灯光下，数名帝国军官奔来请罗严塔尔下指示。  
“回到自己岗位上！”他烦躁地说。现在对于情况还不清楚，通讯又断掉了，看来只能到中央司令室去。他转头一看，发现同盟司令官还站在原地，蹙眉道：“难道您不知道？地球教指名要抓杨提督阁下。”  
“抓我？”杨不可思议问道。  
“缪拉，带着外头的士兵，护送杨提督回去同盟区。无论如何确保提督安全。”  
说时迟那时快，一个轰然巨响伴随着大量瓦砾泥沙落下，众人连忙趴伏在地上。两位帝国将领在第一时间将杨威利按在地上，并用身体掩护。陆续的巨响让他们了解到他们正在被轰炸。待崩势稍缓，缪拉连忙起身查看杨威利与上司的状况，除了三人都灰头土脸以及金银妖瞳脸上的擦伤，似乎没什么大碍。  
军官俱乐部里一片狼藉，大门口的结构崩塌，墙面倒了一半，将整个出口都封住了。其他军官因为离门口较近，数人受到波及，躺在断垣残壁中呻吟。  
“那些地球教蠢猪！竟然在空间站里开炮！”罗严塔尔啐道。  
“怎么回事？这也是为了抓杨提督吗？”缪拉焦急问。  
金银妖瞳没看他，探看着爆炸前方的状况。“可能是。我收到的情报是不计生死。”  
听到自己被追杀，杨没空错愕，被酒精泡得有些晕乎的脑袋努力运转。偏偏挑在今天喝醉，杨威利后悔起平常没听尤里安的话了。  
“这里有后门吗？”杨揉了揉太阳穴问道。  
“应该有，每栋建筑都有防火门。”缪拉思忖着，“但是遭受炮击，正常程序来讲这层甲板应该会被封闭。”  
“从空调管道走。”杨威利道，虽然他不清楚管路的设置。“没起火的话，空调管道应该会保持畅通。”  
罗严塔尔指挥着其他人搀扶伤员，至于重伤或动弹不得的只能让他们留在原地。地球教的目标是杨威利，只希望他们进来搜索时无视其他人。最重要的是让还活着的人尽快脱困，他们回到指挥位置上才有胜算。  
杨的想法也是如此，只是可能要晚一点才能和自己的部下会合了。这一层遭受攻击，先寇布他们前来之后看到这些情况一定会知道自己不可能坐以待毙。但希望他们不会试图硬闯或是跟敌人正面冲突。这一向不是他喜欢的作法。  
他们来到酒吧的仓储区，从天花板推开移动式防火板，一群人踩着货物架爬上去。空调管道相当宽敞，甚至足够成年男人站起来行走，他们各自扶着伤员前进。错综复杂的管道里麻烦的是没有路标指示，只能依照大致的方向。他们放轻脚步，一边注意着墙外的动静。  
罗严塔尔时不时地掀开移动式防火板二、三吋左右观看情况。这一层看起来很糟，不仅是酒吧，其他地方也遭受炮击，而且几乎没见到帝国或同盟军人，只看见穿着袍子、荷枪实弹的地球教徒对居民叫嚣，人数看起来不少。若是意图占领伊谢尔伦，至少要有数万兵力，战舰数量粗估要三十艘以上。这么多战舰要驶入停泊港不可能没人注意，除非他们用强酸液溶解空间站外壳，派陆战部队入侵控制各个枢纽。但这项技术还在开发中，而且要溶解出足够大的破洞有执行上的难度，若是没及时将破洞补上，系统马上会侦测到空气外泄。那么，应该还是内贼所为，只是不晓得是同盟还是帝国侧的。  
而他们现在又该往哪个方向？中央司令室和两边的司令室应该是敌人首先会攻占的地方，这样才可以控制空间站内大部分系统与设施。他想了想，转头问：“缪拉，离这里最近的逃生舱港在哪里？”  
“往下三层甲板。”缪拉立即回应道。  
比起舰队和载货船使用的大港口，逃生舱港规模小且为数众多，敌方应该无法在短时间内全数控制，而且船里有独立的通讯系统，比空间站内供个人使用的单一频率简易通讯器要实用多了。  
他们从空调管道转入垂直的维修施工通道，迅速且小心地行动，不晓得敌方对于伊谢尔伦内部构造的了解有多少，在同一个地方待太久都不是好主意。  
往下几层甲板状况一样糟糕，他们所经过的区域全部沦陷，由于帝国军大部分都已离开伊谢尔伦前往地球，在几乎只剩下平民的状况下，要控制住这区域简直如囊中探物般的轻而易举。同盟区陷入交战之中，只怕也无暇顾及这里。  
逃生舱港就如罗严塔尔所料，空无一人，一排排的卵形独立逃生舱立在地面上，没有将官阶层授权开放无法使用，就算占领这里也。他吩咐其他人分别去武器库和通讯平台试图联系，然后对缪拉道：“护送杨提督上逃生舱，直接返回地球。”  
一路上完全没起任何作用的杨立即道：“我拒绝。”  
金银妖瞳的男子眉头微蹙，露出嘲讽的笑容。“阁下难道觉得同盟需要的是一个死掉的奇迹？相信我，您活着比死掉要来得有价值。”  
“我虽然善于在战场上逃跑，但部下还在这里，一个人逃跑有违原则。”杨强硬地说。“更何况，我完全无法理解为何地球教要抓我，如果只是要人质，他们有更好的选择吧。”  
“您不知道吗？同盟将您塑造成太空拓展计划的推手呢，电视新闻里铺天盖地的都是您的英勇事迹，所以对地球教来说，您死掉比活着有用。而我们这些小人物，如果被抓到时跪地求饶，说不定能获得赦免呢。”  
杨威利微张着嘴，却什么也说不出。虽然无法反驳，但自己的立场却不能不坚持。“总而言之──”  
自己的双手猛然被抓住往身后扭，随即被重重压在地上。  
“失礼了，阁下。”缪拉充满歉意的声音从背后传来。“为了您的安全着想不得不出此下策，请原谅我的粗暴。”  
高大的青年将他的两只手拉到背后并用杨的领巾绑住，完全无视魔术师贫弱的挣扎，接着半拉半抱地将杨塞进了狭小的逃生舱里。  
“缪拉，放开我。”杨第一次用命令的口气对青年说话。  
砂色头发青年按下安全带钮，确保杨不会因为路途颠簸而在船舱里摔得东倒西歪。他伸手拨开被绑着的司令官落在额头上的黑发，表情带着坚决但看向杨的砂色眼珠却满是柔软。“阁下，您不是应该殒命于此的人。”  
“没有人是。”杨威利强调。  
“我身为帝国军人，希望您以后继续担任两国友好的桥梁。而身为一个男人，我更无法让心爱的人身陷危险，就算把你打晕了也要让你平安离开。”  
缪拉快速地在杨威利的唇上落下一吻，嘴唇轻碰的感觉就像是被风拂过一样。青年转身操作控制平台，输入航行方向及地球上同盟首都海尼森外海的坐标。杨看着他红透的耳根，惊讶地说不出话来。  
此时一束火花在逃生舱的外壳上迸裂，接着就如雨点般落下。缪拉匍匐在地，只见入口出现大批武装地球教徒蜂拥而入。其他帝国军官包括罗严塔尔已经拿起武器反击，缪拉也抽出自己腰际的手枪往门口射击。  
“祝您一路平安，阁下。”  
他说完之后便用力按下关门钮，杨只能隔着透明舱门，眼睁睁看着缪拉冲进枪林弹雨中。  
指示音响起，倒数五秒，这期间光束疯狂地往杨的逃生舱攻击，伴随着出发的通知，逃生舱就像被吸入宇宙中似的瞬间被抛射出去。不过片刻，港口就远得如天际一点星光。  
杨怔怔看着，黑暗中伊谢尔伦上的无数灯火，每一点光都是一个小型宇宙里的永恒之星。

 

逃生舱港的帝国众人陷入苦战，纵使他们是训练有素的军人也寡不敌众。身旁的军官们一个个倒下，罗严塔尔与缪拉咬牙苦撑。或许是两人的将级官阶与身为罗严克拉姆公爵得力部下的缘故，地球教特别吩咐要活捉回去。待两人身边堆满尸体也弹尽粮绝时，那些人才一涌而上将他们压制。  
两人被迫跪在地上，浑身血污汗水，狼狈不堪。地球教的人摆出了个典型的坏人嘴脸道：“那个黄毛小子的手下大将啊，真是捡到宝了。”  
两人都感觉到了抵在后脑勺的东西，但仍昂着头、身体保持端正。  
“杨威利在哪里？”  
两人交换眼神，看来他们不知道刚刚逃走的是何人。  
“杨威利怎么会在这里？难道不知道他是同盟人？”罗严塔尔挑起一边形状漂亮的眉毛，面露不屑。“不过你们地球教倒是蠢得连自己是猪还是人都不知道呢。”  
为首之人气得颤抖，面部几乎要痉挛了，只怕下一刻就要拿起手中的枪射杀罗严塔尔。但那人始终未动手，看来应该是有命令要将两人当作人质。  
“杨威利提督怎么会在帝国区？难道是同盟的人为了自保的谎言吗？”缪拉试着模糊焦点。  
“伊谢尔伦里多的是我们的同志。”另一人说道。“你们只需知道，伊谢尔伦已经在我等的掌握之中，如果不想吃苦头，最好还是照说的做。”  
“就算帝国区人员不足，同盟那边怎么可能被轻而易举地攻下？”缪拉问。  
“这有什么难的？我们在士兵区的空调系统中排放催眠瓦斯，不费一兵一卒。”  
难怪连警报都没有就被攻入了，不过两人心里皆是庆幸，若是如此的话目前应该没有太多伤亡。  
一人走至为首之人的旁边，附耳说了些悄悄话，然后那个看起来像是有脾气控管问题的男人抬头，目露凶光对着两名帝国提督道：“刚刚有一个逃生舱被你们放出去了？难道杨威利在里面？”  
“当然是了，我有这么做的理由。杨威利是帝国最大的威胁，我可巴不得他平安无事呢。”罗严塔尔冷笑道。  
那人半信半疑思忖了半晌，摇头道：“不，不能放过任何可能性，现在立刻派战斗艇去追！务必击落那架逃生舱！”  
缪拉脸色惨白。逃生舱无战斗装备，杨提督又被绑着，只能在无还手之力的情况下被……  
罗严塔尔心里也产生动摇，杨威利被杀害并非自己所乐见的。这时候他也不得不承认，对于那个黑发男人还是颇有好感，虽然是敌人，却是不会让人对他起恨意的类型。  
地球教的人尚在吩咐说多派几架战机，有一人指着港口外的宇宙空间大叫道：“有东西过来了！”  
众人往那方向看去，但见一座机体在恒星的照耀下发出刺眼的无机质光芒，正往此处而来！那东西不大，在他们发现之时，距离撞击不过数秒而已。若是撞破了透明舱门……不，只要一条裂缝，众人被吸出入宇宙空间，数秒内就会死亡。地球教众人惊慌往唯一出口逃窜，甚至也顾不上罗严塔尔与缪拉两人。手被绑缚在背后的两人趁乱站起身跑到墙壁旁，罗严塔尔背对着控制台输入了展开能量力场壁的权限密码，然后打开了舱门。  
银色的机体撞进避免气压流泄的能量力场壁里，重重地落在甲板上并一路向里滑去，机身两侧展开的机翼将港口内所有地逃生舱状的东倒西歪，摩擦造成的火花四散，发出刺耳的轰隆声响混杂着地球教的尖声悲鸣。  
不晓得辗过多少地球教人之后，机体撞在港埠的入口壁处，发出沉闷的声音。  
两位帝国将领解开彼此的手铐，缪拉着急地冲上前去，罗严塔尔则捡起地上散落的枪警戒着。地球教徒没能逃出去的几乎被挤压在逃生舱与墙壁之间，弥漫的烟尘笼罩，是死是活一时间也看不太出来。  
逃生舱里毫无动静，缪拉用力地拍着舱门叫道：“杨提督！你没事吧！”  
那确实就是刚刚离去的载着杨威利的逃生舱，为什么会朝着伊谢尔伦飞回来？罗严塔尔也耐不住想要知道杨威利安全与否的心情，一个箭步走上前。  
银色的机舱门逐渐转为透明，黑发男子的身影出现，以他原本就不甚有活力的形象来说，算是活跳跳的了。两人皆松了口气，青年喜形于色，金银妖瞳在喜悦之余则讶异于拥有温吞外表的杨威利竟然会做出驾机冲撞如此大胆的举动。  
杨威利在机舱内也同样拍着门，两人由口型看出他大致上是说自己被困在逃生舱里出不来。缪拉指导他操纵控制面板到硬件接口，舱门应声而开了。  
他摇摇晃晃地走了出来，面色痛苦。另外两人一惊，连忙上前搀扶。  
“杨提督！”缪拉叫道，“您还好吗？”  
同盟的司令官皱着眉头，发出如梦呓般的含糊声音。“不应该空腹喝酒的，好难受……”

 

当杨威利坐在逃生舱之内时，唯一的念头就是必须回去。如果地球教知道他的行踪所以才攻击军官俱乐部的话，而方才也有人瞧见两名帝国将领与自己在一起的样子，那么搭乘速度慢的逃生舱离开也迟早会被他们逮回去或是直接击落；第二个原因是刚刚在港口的情况看来，帝国众人应该无法抵挡地球教的人数优势，他已经拟好对策，虽然有可能造成两败俱伤，但罗严塔尔与缪拉反应很快，运动能力也相当优越，其他帝国军人就算不及两人也至少比自己值得信赖。  
他被安全带牢牢锁在座椅上，所幸缪拉用来绑住他手腕的领巾并未绑缚太紧，或许是青年担心他在回程的航行里会血液不流通吧，真是个心思细腻的人，也因次他才有机会。杨扭动着手臂，花了很多时间才将手腕从中脱出。逃生舱的控制面板和斯巴达尼恩不同，完全是数字化的操纵介/面，而且逃生舱的使用对象还包含了对飞行一窍不通的人，所以连杨威利都有办法利用最高指挥官权限语音控制系统修改航向。至于他可能会撞破舱门造成所有人被吸入真空这点他也考虑到了，他只希望港口的泄压舱门足够灵敏，在他撞进去时迅速封起，或者两名帝国人还未离开，能够及时做出反应。  
杨威利也为自己的行动策画吃惊，冲动行事不计后果向来不是他的原则，不如说是先寇布与波布兰等人的人生圭臬，只希望他们与尤里安等人都平安无事。他打开通讯系统联系伊谢尔伦的控制室及司令室各处，一个个频道呼叫，只可惜毫无响应。没能与杨舰队众人一起面对难关是第一次，若他不在，负责人就变成卡介伦学长了，相信他不会冒险与敌人抵抗，活下去比什么都重要。  
同盟的魔术师设定好航程，指示计算机飞回刚刚出发的港口。如果这时候有个方向盘或操纵杆的可以握在手里就好了，但事实是杨只能再度系上安全带，冀望着逃生舱不会因为剧烈撞击而爆炸，或是撞到不该撞的人。  
逃生舱开始往反方向后退时，杨威利完全看不到前进方向的情况，紧张感在胃里翻腾不已。只有在计算机发出警告说即将发生冲撞时命令它继续全速前进，并且打开所有警示灯光，好让港口的人员注意到，接着就听天由命了。

杨威利从逃生舱出来后，三人并未浪费时间，将几个完好的机体发射出去以扰人耳目后，立即从来时的维修通道离开。缪拉也给了杨威利一把光束枪，同盟的魔术师将保险拴上后插在腰际。让他拿着枪射击，打到罗严塔尔与缪拉的机率比敌人还大。  
在路上时罗严塔尔与杨威利交换了目前情报，若是地球教用了催眠瓦斯，只怕自己的下属都已被逮，只能确认第一时间跟他通话的先寇布躲过一劫；杨威利也推测整个伊谢尔伦恐怕已经沦陷，大概只有像他们的游击份子还在四处藏匿。  
“我在逃生舱时已向地球传讯，但没能收到回复。”杨威利道，不禁叹了口气。他们正往上爬着梯子，今天的运动量大概也跟平日锻炼差不多了。  
“那么只能撑下去等待援军了吗？”缪拉不甘心地说。  
“如果在那之前伊谢尔伦还没被当成人质的话。”黑发司令官抓了抓头，对他们说出他的发现。“刚刚帮逃生舱设定航线时，我才发觉伊谢尔伦已经开始往地球方向航行了。”  
空间站在航行时会不停旋转以防同一处被太阳照射而过热，由于有重力指向装置，如果不是领航员对照星图或检查坐标，处在内部的人根本不会察觉空间站的航向改变。一开始在军官俱乐部感觉到的震动估计就是因为强制改变方向所造成。  
罗严塔尔径自往上爬，沉稳的声音道：“所以，我们还是只能先暂时藏匿，看看有无办法连络上两边的人，救回被俘虏的士兵，否则我们只有三人就算夺下了控制室也无法操作伊谢尔伦的系统。”   
无法使用电梯，三人只能在墙壁及天花板里移动，杨威利想起历史学家书写这一段时是否会写到伊谢尔伦三个官阶最高的将领忍辱偷生以求转机呢？

他们潜入刚刚军官俱乐部所在的甲板，这层甲板已无人影，看来为了方便管理已经将人聚集在其他地方了。三人从商店拿了必需物资，估计这场抗战至少会持续数天。  
根据地的地点选择必须易于脱逃且可事先观察到敌方来袭，离补给区也不能太远。他们放弃军方的仓储区而选在平民居住区的水涡轮机房，这里充满巨型透明水管道，容易藏匿或主动攻击。  
三人轮流洗去浑身血污灰尘，换上了从商店拿来的衣物，拟定了轮班值夜。罗严塔尔与缪拉都看得出来同盟魔术师的体力不济，便让他先行休息。杨几乎是一钻进睡袋里就睡着了，意识模糊前，他还想着没能喝一杯尤里安泡的红茶怕会睡不着呢……

 

杨是自然醒转的。除了身体和脑袋都像被人痛揍过一样，他感觉很好。身旁正燃烧着用无烟固态燃料生的火，火堆不大，但能让人感到温暖。杨觉得自己的眼皮黏在一起，几乎睁不开。但想到目前身在何处，让他的脑袋瞬间清醒，一下子跳了起来。可惜他忘记自己在睡袋里，手脚施展不开，上半身挺起来之后便被尼龙布料箝制而又倒在地上。若是在旁边观看，应该就像是离水而挣扎求生的虾子吧。  
所幸身旁的是教养良好的两位帝国将领，而非自己那些口无遮拦的部下。缪拉就坐在杨的身旁，发现动静后探过身来关心。  
“提督，您还好吧？”  
这种时候没人会说不好，所以杨也用沙哑的声音回答了。“很好。现在几点？”  
“大概中午。您饿了吧？我煮了些简单的食物。”缪拉站起身。“我先装些水给您洗漱。”  
杨拉开睡袋拉链，冷空气灌了进来，身体有种宿醉时又参加野外求生的感觉──再外加被人痛揍过。“怎么没叫我起来？早就该轮我了。”  
罗严塔尔坐在火堆对面，对于杨的问题没打算回答。  
缪拉端着水杯和毛巾过来，无微不至地替杨威利服务。“下官和罗严塔尔提督轮流守夜。您看起来相当疲惫，我们认为您需要多一点的睡眠。”  
砂色头发青年依旧看起来很有精神，而金银妖瞳还是那副浑身带刺的样子。他环顾一圈，巨大的水管横亘在头顶及四周，看得到水流在管子里流动。这实在不太是中午起床所期待看到的。  
杨刷完牙后接过青年递来的毛巾，瞬间彷佛回到海尼森银桥街24号的官邸和尤里安一起共度的早晨时光。自己又让别人照顾了，只是现下的对象无法让自己厚脸皮地接受。  
“感谢了，两位……”顶着一头乱发的男子赧然道。  
缪拉呈上分装在钢杯里的罐头浓汤与咖啡，抱歉地说没有杨习惯的红茶。或许是因为身体还未完全苏醒，吃得食不知味，就像以前军校里淡而无味的伙食。对杨来说，吃饭只是为了填饱肚子和获得营养，调味只能算是顺带的。美味的食物他不吝赞赏，但难吃的东西他也吃得下去。  
罗严塔尔冷淡地开口，杨才知道在自己睡着的期间另外两人还曾到外头去探勘。这层甲板的居民区基本上可以确定没人，但地球教时不时地会来巡视。就他们听到的，平民果然都关在同一区，而同盟士兵们大多被锁在自己房里，避免他们群聚起来暴动；也有部分漏网之鱼藏匿得极好，地球教的人没少被偷袭；其他的武器、物资、单人座机动功能艇与船舰全部在他们控制中。  
长相俊美阴鸷的男子说着不禁握起拳头。在自己担任代理司令官期间竟发生空间站被人夺走控制权，而他只能像只阴沟老鼠般躲躲藏藏，这是何等的屈辱。  
有“铁壁”美名的缪拉也是相同想法。辜负了罗严克拉姆元帅所托，自己无论如何都要戴罪立功。  
杨坐在睡袋里喝了口浓汤，心想要是有机会应该把自己的PAD偷出来，电子书都存在里头呢。  
“对了，你们知道费沙中立区的情况吗？”杨问道。  
缪拉摇头。“没机会到那边去，我想情况应该差不多吧。”  
杨威利一手撑着脸颊，坐姿远称不上端正。“我想，这次的攻击或许跟费沙脱不了干系。从地球教的行动看来，这次攻击需要里应外合。同盟与帝国对于迁入伊谢尔伦的居民筛选很严格，但费沙区则是交由他们自己负责，所以就我看来这是最容易潜入的地方。再者，地球教派出了舰队攻击伊谢尔伦，目前无从得知那是否为帝国的门阀贵族或是同盟的任何人与地球教勾结，但若不是从同盟或帝国来的，应当是国家级的财力才有办法私自建造舰队及招募如此多的兵力吧。”  
缪拉一惊，问道：“费沙以商立国，怎么会做出这种事？”  
罗严塔尔接话：“费沙靠着我们两国大发战争财，而两国为了拓展殖民区保持和平，对费沙来说无疑是严重打击。他们的航天技术不及帝国和同盟，想在未来的殖民拓展计划中赚钱谈何容易。”  
缪拉绝非脑袋僵化之人，稍一提点他就明白了。“这是以商业部分着眼的。但或许费沙也有统一地球的欲望？”  
“嗯，费沙自治领主，“黑狐狸”鲁宾斯基。”杨只说了这个名字，但其他两人心下了然。“不过，这些当然只是可能性。我们缺乏足够的情报做出其他推论。”  
其实从一开始得知地球教掀起的波澜，杨威利就把费沙列入嫌疑人之一，但远离地球的他无法调查，向军方提出时也只是一句“这是帝国的内斗，杨司令官不可越权”而加以拒绝。即使当初就对费沙启动调查，可能也无法避免今日的事态，或许会逼得他们狗急跳墙……他叹了口气，谁也没有办法预测未来。  
杨从睡袋起身时看得缪拉胆战心惊，深怕他就这么跌在火堆上。同盟的魔术师伸展酸痛的四肢，心想若是能泡个盐水浴应该就能缓解不少了，只可惜他们现在只有冰冷的水可用。

用餐过后，三人商量要出去收集情报，原本想要分成三组，但无奈杨威利太让人放心不下。缪拉提议让他一人去较远的费沙中立区看情况，两个司令官一组勘查上下几层甲板。罗严塔尔心想这种分配法根本就是不指望杨威利这组能有什么实绩，而往费沙中立区的路途遥远，相对被发现的可能性也大，所以缪拉决定要只身前去吧。不过他也并未表示意见，三人分配好饮水粮食，约定了个时间回来。  
三人分头走之后，杨提出：“不如我们去同盟军官区看看，说不定能救出一些士兵。”  
罗严塔尔的薄唇微微勾起，看起来像是个冷笑。“军事区与平民区的空调与维生系统都是独立的，维修通道也是，难道司令官阁下不知道？”  
“是吗？”杨威利眨眨眼睛，他还真不清楚这件事。  
金银妖瞳对于杨威利这个人所表现出来的模样感到诸多矛盾，他可以指出费沙在这起阴谋可能所占的地位，但却不知道身为司令官应该清楚的事项；身为军人，却似乎不为自己所负责的伊谢尔伦被人夺走而感到有责任──至少表面上是如此。还有许多从第一次见面开始，他便能在杨身上轻易发现的与外在相悖之处。  
而现在那人脚步蹒跚地走在后方，这些矛盾竟能浑然天成地融合在一个人身上，或许就是罗严塔尔从没对杨威利起过反感的原因，他感觉不到丝毫违和。一个表里不一的人表现出来的是带着恶意的虚伪，但黑发男子毫不在乎地表示自己对东西的好恶，也不掩饰自身的缺陷，身居高位却缺乏对权力与金钱的欲望，在军政结合紧密的权力漩涡里，这不是一个军人该有的特质，只怕很容易成为别人的眼中钉。他忽然了解自己与同盟魔术师的相似之处，某种程度上来讲他们都不惧权威，杨威利是置身事外，自己则是肆无忌惮。  
罗严塔尔想起自己的好友米达麦亚，他本以为那是在人类之中自己唯一愿意交心的对象。如果是杨威利，或许也能给自己干涸的心灵些许滋润吧。  
杨威利如果知道金银妖瞳对他的评价，可能会苦笑着说因为自己的懒散没药救了吧。杨觉得自己若是再勤奋一点，说不定就有兴趣去参加争权夺利的聚会，但不巧的是他非常安于现况，赚的钱只要能养活自己与尤里安就足够了。

两人在甲板间穿梭，罗严塔尔甚至说若是看到地球教的人落单就可以抓来拷问，但所经之处安静得像是空城。杨猜想地球教的人大概也都睡午觉去了，毕竟除了威吓俘虏，他们也无事可做。探勘的同时，两人也顺手拿了些补给。地球教没有搜刮物资，是因为觉得整座伊谢尔伦都是他们的囊中之物吧，也或许只是他们笨得没想到那些民间物资会成为同盟与帝国最高司令官的生命线。  
杨走得气喘吁吁。在低重力的地方才生活没多久就已经让自己的肌力下降的如此显著吗？虽然杨时常找借口不参加体能训练，但还是被尤里安与卡介伦等人强迫运动，就算身体素质比不上军人的水平，四肢协调与动态视力差得没话讲，但体力和肌耐力和一般人比也是绰绰有余。今天走了几步就感觉到疲累，或者说从起床开始就一直没怎么感到舒畅过。  
同盟第一智将终于后知后觉地发现，自己应该是感冒了。这个认知似乎唤醒了他的大脑对感冒病毒做出反应，他觉得手脚酸软几乎抬不起来，身体也因寒冷不断打颤。杨考虑着，自己到底应该强撑下去或是为了避免拖累别人而先行返还？脑子里一片混沌，如是小事都无法做出决定。  
不过纵使他想强行撑下去也心有余而力不足了。杨威利颤巍巍张开双唇，用微弱的声音道：“罗严塔尔阁下，请恕我失陪了。”  
跟他有段距离的罗严塔尔听到一个沉闷的声响，然后便是杨威利咕哝着说了些什么。他回头一看，但见杨威利双眼半闭着靠在墙上，看起来很不对劲。  
罗严塔尔还没来得及思考时身体就先动作了，他迈步奔去，连身上背着的补给品掉了都无所察觉。  
“杨提督！”他伸手扶住杨威利几乎要软倒不停颤抖的身体，炽热的体温隔着薄薄的衣物透出，这才发现到男子正发着高烧。杨威利哆嗦着，一个完整的词都说不出。  
罗严塔尔立即脱下自己的外套裹住他，让他先靠着墙壁坐下后回头去找刚拿的衣物和毯子，一层一层地裹在杨威利身上。  
“杨提督，你能走吗？”罗严塔尔半跪在前，看着他涣散的双眼，试着问了句。  
男子点点头，动作幅度之小连头上浓密的黑发都纹丝不动。罗严塔尔没再浪费时间，托起全身瘫软的人负在背上，迅速地沿原路回去。

回到水涡轮机房，罗严塔尔将杨威利放在睡袋上，扯过另外两条睡袋盖在他身上，接着用固体燃料生了一堆旺盛的火。等到他完成这些，才发现自己汗如雨下。他坐倒在地上，为无谓的慌张感到荒谬至极。刚刚一手往后托着杨威利、一手爬梯子时怎么没想到这种紧张完全不必要？在空调管道里狂奔时也没发现为了一个男人失神的自己可笑？这是第一次，他无法想到自己或任何事，无法看清楚周遭的状况。这种心情又该作何解释？  
黑发男子依旧颤抖着，抓紧了睡袋蜷缩着身体。罗严塔尔坐在地上，没有任何顾忌地凝视着他，缓缓地将那人从地上抱起，将他拥在怀里。滚烫的呼吸落在颈项，他伸手将人抱得更紧，心里充满无可遏止的恐惧。

 

当缪拉依照时间抵达根据点时，情景怵目惊心。罗严塔尔提督抱着杨坐在地上，身上裹满布料看起来十分臃肿的杨双目紧闭着，一动也不动。他顿时觉得天地就要崩塌似的，三步并作两步地冲上前去。  
罗严塔尔正拿着水小口地喂进杨的嘴里，抬起头对激动得看起来快崩溃的青年道：“他发烧了。”  
杨威利脸色泛红，眉头紧蹙着看起来极不舒服的样子。缪拉往旁边席地一坐，脸上有释然也有忧虑。他本以为杨可能遭到地球教的伏击之类的，幸好只是发烧，不过引起发烧症状的病多不胜数，究竟杨威利生了何病？  
“应该是普通感冒。昨天四处奔波后又冲了冷水，这是目前最合理的解释。”罗严塔尔轻描淡写道。他说完后把水瓶放下，将杨威利抱起放在缪拉的臂弯里。“注意保暖，补充水分。”  
缪拉抬头问道：“我们有可能拿到药物吗？”  
问了之后便知道自己多此一举。伊谢尔伦的医院位在军事区，他们两个人根本不可能闯过地球教把守的重重关卡。  
“只是感冒而已，很快就会好。”罗严塔尔说着，自己也没几分把握。  
在医疗科技发达的现在，人类的主要死因已不是疾病，几个世纪前癌症等被视为绝症，已经有药可医，感冒也不再是流行性疾病，所以人类的平均寿命大幅延长。就算如此，现在人还是有可能死于感冒并发症。  
金银妖瞳转身离去，丢下一句：“我去外面看看。”

罗严塔尔再度回到这里时，缪拉尚自抱着杨威利，即使自己已经满身大汗也没放开他，不过杨身上裹着的睡袋拿掉了。魔术师浑身汗湿，水珠从发梢滴落，脸色却没改善多少。  
“他刚醒来了一会儿。”青年轻声说。  
“说了什么吗？”  
“他说，金融卡在桌子抽屉里，让我自己拿。”缪拉不禁笑出声。  
金银妖瞳纵使再铁石心肠也不禁莞尔。他放下了刚刚从杂货店内取得的蔬果以及综合维生素等东西，先倒出几颗药片递给缪拉。  
此时杨又再度醒转，温驯地让缪拉喂下维生素片，嘟囔了一句“热死了”便没再说话。  
罗严塔尔去冲了个澡，用的是水涡轮管里的洁净水，选个高一点的阀门，打开让水流出来就可以简单的淋浴。冷水哗啦地冲刷下来，罗严塔尔试着从混乱的脑子里厘清一点思绪。自己向来认为女人是为背叛而生，但不代表他会因此转向男人。自己过去睡过的对象有艳丽的男爵夫人和清纯的名门闺秀，每一个都风情万种，拥有柔软的胴体和细腻的心思，但也没一个能触动他坚硬冰冷的心。那为何杨威利可以？这个男子貌不惊人，长相干净温和却绝不会被错认成女子，刚刚抱着他时也感觉到那是一具男性的身体，但他无法否认自己确实对这个人产生心动。金银妖瞳现在迫切地希望自己的好友在身旁，告诉他所做的一切都是错的，他所认为的都是一时胡涂。  
这个澡洗得稍久，罗严塔尔披着浴巾回到那个火堆边时，发现火又烧得更大了些，缪拉似乎不在乎会触发火警警报，也将那些睡袋盖了回去。罗严塔尔在两人对面坐下，不让自己的目光焦点移到杨威利身上。  
“杨提督的身体比刚才更烫了。”缪拉双眼透露着无助。  
他怀里的杨威利双眼是睁着的，因为高烧而盈满水光，但至少现在意识似乎是清楚的。杨看着怀抱自己的青年想起昨天的告白，搭乘逃生舱回来之后他想当作没这回事，而青年也没再提起，如今亲眼目睹他紧张的模样，想来是真心的。如此英俊而忠厚的年轻人对自己的一片热诚令他心里十分复杂。  
不清楚杨的纠结，缪拉兀自像热锅上的蚂蚁般焦急。除了干等，他们无法再做什么了吗？在缪拉的记忆里自己从没生病过，也从没照顾过病人，除了学到的理论知识，那些补充水分和维生素的都做了，为何杨威利又再度烧了起来？  
“阁下。”缪拉再度开口，求助罗严塔尔。“您在生病时都是怎么做的？我从没生病过，所以……”  
“我确实有个每次觉得自己快感冒时能迅速恢复的方法，你想听吗？”  
“当然。”  
罗严塔尔拨着火堆抬眼看缪拉。“找个女人上床。”  
缪拉瞪大双眼，尴尬地看着自己的上司。他不知道罗严塔尔是否在开玩笑或是说真的，两者都会让人不自在。  
像是看出了青年的疑虑，金银妖瞳淡漠地说：“在床上发泄一番，有肉体温暖和运动量足够让身体彻底发汗，自然就好了。”  
比起一脸害羞的缪拉，杨倒是很想出声告知罗严塔尔，若是在同盟上司对下属说这种话会被认为是职场性骚扰的。  
“当然，这里没有女人，而且杨司令官大概也没兴致吧。”金银妖瞳冷笑。  
……这则是对盟友的性骚扰了。

 

杨的状况不太好，到了深夜依然反反复覆地退烧发烧，两位帝国将领也无法成眠。两人合力为杨威利擦拭身体，换上干净的衣服，只是他们各有所思，动作稍嫌草率。  
缪拉将杨放平在睡袋上，盯着他的脸陷入思考。缪拉是个身体健康的青年，若是在面对心上人没想过那方面的事，那就是有问题了。只是杨威利对他来说不仅仅是喜欢，还有更复杂的想法钦佩崇敬等，更何况他也不清楚两个男人间的亲密行为该如何进行，因此也没考虑太多。昨天在危急时刻对杨威利的告白只是为了一偿宿愿，并不奢求响应。而魔术师回来之后也没提起，态度一如往常。这让他有些安心，他只怕自己的冲动会造成两人之间的关系生变。  
刚刚罗严塔尔的话在心里萦绕，就像是所有坏念头一样，一旦萌芽便会在心里蔓延滋生无法忘却。此时的魔术师在火光的照耀下，即使在病中也让缪拉觉得那是他此生看过最让人心动的脸。他几乎无法控制心里翻涌的情绪，但仍克制着自己，怕惊扰到睡梦中的人似的，只是弯下腰在那双红得不自然的嘴唇上轻碰，甚至忘了罗严塔尔就在旁边。  
黑发男子半睁眼，烧得迷糊的他在青年的嘴唇离开时，抬起头凑上去亲吻。缪拉惊喜非常，伸手垫在杨威利的后脑勺下，自己的头动也不敢动，让杨在他的唇瓣上磨蹭。  
动作并未持续太久，杨躺回睡袋上，身体发热得难受，他将手平放在地上试图找一块冰冷的地区，然后便探到了罗严塔尔微凉的手指。他一路往上摸，扣住了帝国上将的手，松松地抓着便不愿再放开。  
低沉优雅又带着十足危险性的声音在杨耳边响起。“杨提督，您知道我是谁吗？”  
杨转过去看到一双眸子，一黑一蓝，从中迸发着不可言喻的情绪与欲望，如此奇异又美丽的组合。杨记得这双眼眸的主人怎么背负着自己，坚实宽阔的背脊都浸满了汗水，时不时地转过头来查看时，俊美的脸庞便牢牢记在杨的心里。  
“罗严塔尔。”杨说道。  
两位帝国军人所引以为傲的坚定意志与自律，在同盟魔术师无意识的挑拨下燃烧殆尽。缪拉再度亲吻杨，已不再是方才的浅尝则止，而是热烈缠绵的深吻。杨被动地响应着，抬起一只无力的手勾住青年的后颈。  
待两人分开，金银妖瞳抬起杨握着他的手放在唇边亲吻，双眼锐利地看着他道：“杨提督，我必须知道阁下的意愿，以免清醒之后说我趁人之危。请问，阁下愿意与我奥斯卡‧冯‧罗严塔尔和奈特哈尔‧缪拉共享鱼水之欢吗？”  
杨威利的黑眸沉静，被火光映得熠熠生辉。他双唇微启，发出的声音近乎叹息。“过来吧。”  
他们无法判断杨的意识是否清楚，但现在已没有任何事能阻止两人了。罗严塔尔一手撑在杨的脸旁，俯身亲吻。那是足以勾起欲望的双唇接触，但金银妖瞳的动作小心翼翼，将杨的手按在自己胸口。这是他此生唯一个真挚的亲吻，若是杨威利感觉得到胸膛里剧烈的悸动，就会相信他此刻的心情毫无虚假。  
缪拉在冲昏头之际，还记得多生了一堆火，让这块区域保持温暖。罗严塔尔将杨的上半身托起靠在自己身上，缓慢地一件件脱去他刚刚才亲手为他穿上的衣物。杨威利乖顺的样子又和平时的他大相径庭，若是在清醒的时候会是什么模样？或许自己永远无从得知。  
砂色头发青年跪在杨的身前，犹豫是否要先脱掉杨的裤子。  
罗严塔尔不禁嗤笑：“你不是处男吧？”  
缪拉满脸通红地否认，决定先脱掉自己的衣服，露出精实的上身。他亲着身下人的嘴唇，手指抚过温热光滑的脸颊。这个人拥有举世无双的军事头脑与智慧，一次次地阻止帝国扩张的企图，在同盟甚至帝国都是众人所崇敬的对象，这样的人现在却躺在缪拉身下，而自己就要亵渎他……这个想法让青年觉得罪恶，但又更加激奋。  
金银妖瞳也除去自己的衣服，让杨毛茸茸的后脑勺撑在胸膛上。他挑起落在额际的柔软黑发，指尖滑过微卷的弧度，然后落在眉毛上描绘着形状。这并非美丽精致的容颜，但让人舍不得转开视线。他像触电般猛地缩回手，不能让自己的心情被人看透。所幸另一个青年兀自着探索杨的身体，并未注意到他一时的情感流露。他低头用嘴唇轻触着杨后颈肌肤，让自己镇定下来。怀里抱着黑发男人的感觉太好，让他失去理智。  
杨威利觉得自己发烫的身体对刺激变得相当敏感，胸口、腹部、背后以及全身，彷佛有人同时搔弄按摩似的，非常舒服。他知道自己正在病中不适合太过荒淫，但转念一想，身为病人就该让人服侍啊，因此便心安理得地放松身体让人为所欲为。  
缪拉抚摸着杨的身体，亲吻他的颈项和锁骨。实际脱了衣服才知道杨的身体并未如外表看起来那般文弱，薄薄的肌肉覆盖着比缪拉要纤细的骨架，皮肤细腻得令人惊诧。他含住魔术师的乳头，舔吻小小的突起，每当他的舌尖划过乳尖，便感觉到那具身体微弱颤抖。  
之前和吉尔菲艾斯一级上将谈话时，红发的年轻上司曾评论过杨威利这个人“非常可爱”，当时缪拉无法理解为何如此形容同盟第一智将。而现在，杨威利每一寸的身体、每一个微小的反应，都让他觉得爱怜不已。  
罗严塔尔的双手抚过杨的肌肤，沿着肌肉线条用指甲轻柔刮擦。黑发男人的身体敏感得不可思议，在瘦削的腰部一点碰触都让他不自觉地扭动，嘴里溢出呻吟。他的身体缺乏军人的壮实线条，也不似女人的纤细柔软，或许是被蒙蔽了双眼，他第一次打从心底感谢神，感谢祂让杨威利诞生于世。  
他为自己的想法感到好笑。无神论的杨听了之后可能会就此反驳，自己的诞生完全跟神扯不上一点关系，不如说是自己的父母一时不察、没做好避孕的产物罢了。即便如此，这也是罗严塔尔的真心。  
缪拉准备褪下杨的裤子，想起方才为他擦拭身体时自己心猿意马，甚至正眼都不敢瞧一下，不由得为自己现在的大胆感到热血沸腾。为了让病人感觉舒适一点而换上的宽松内裤也被丢在一旁，杨威利全身赤裸地躺在两人之间，虽然身高比他们都矮上一截，但不失修长的双腿笔直匀称，而胯下的性器已然微微勃起，看得两个男人欲望冲脑。青年觉得，自己以后应该再也无法看着电视里的杨威利而保持心平气和了。  
罗严塔尔一边吻着杨的耳廓，一边对缪拉暗示道：“你知道该怎么让男人舒服吗？”  
高大老实的青年没正面回答上司的问题，只是颔首，接着将杨的双腿分开曲起，趴下去将性器含进嘴里。这是他第一次跟男性有如此亲密接触，但奇怪的他并不觉得不妥，也不觉得肮脏。杨的气味很干净，就如他给人的感觉一样。缪拉跟女性间的性爱经验不多，对于作法只略知一二，用舌头舔舐柱身，尽可能不使牙齿刮到柔嫩的表皮。  
“啊……”阴茎忽然进入一个湿暖的地方，杨呻吟出声。两双嘴唇四只手在身上作乱，撩拨起他沉睡的性欲，因发烧而昏沉的脑袋也充斥着更进一步的渴望。  
罗严塔尔的手滑到下腹，属于军人的一双手粗糙却技巧十足且温柔，轻拂过杨下身的囊袋，稍用力地按压会阴，让身下人弓起身体却又因被箝着大腿而无法太大动作。杨的声音和平时的温和稍冷淡感不同，略为高亢的声调和沙哑的嗓音透露着他情动不已，令身经百战的金银妖瞳越发亢奋。如果这人在帝国，说不定两人终其一生都不会相见，也或者自己早就办了他了。  
他除掉下身裤子，自己的欲望早就完全勃发，亟需要抚慰。俊美的帝国上将把自己垂落的深棕发往后一捋，抹掉自己因过高的室温和性欲而产生的汗水，让黑发提督躺在大腿上，牵引他无力的手握住自己的阴茎，轻轻地挺动下半身。  
感觉到手里的热度，杨睁开眼睛，看到的是金银妖瞳热切的目光。原来这个男人不是一直都是冷冰冰的模样，也有这么殷切深情的一面，杨心想。他吃力地让自己的手动作，上下地摩擦粗大柱身，随即将那圆润饱满的柱体头部放进嘴里。  
杨的口腔里异常的高热潮湿，舒服得让罗严塔尔下腹一紧，几乎忍不住再深入的冲动。同盟的司令官阁下舔吮手中的硬物，软舌绕着阴茎头部滑动，湿润的黑色眼眸对上金银妖瞳，有种说不出的勾引。杨威利真是个奇特的存在，与他相处的越久，所发现的令人惊讶之处越多。看来不只是自己与缪拉，这种特质应该会吸引更多其他人吧。  
罗严塔尔虽然很想继续享受杨的服务，但经验丰富的他知道还有个更让人垂涎且必须做好准备的地方，想必缪拉这个处男一样生涩的家伙无法完成。他指示缪拉交换位置，换自己来到两条象牙色的腿间。  
青年双膝跪在杨的头侧，虔诚地亲吻杨的额头，着迷般地抚弄他的身躯。景仰恋慕的对象此时躺在深蓝色厚实睡袋上，为自己展露身体，直到现在都如做梦般美好。  
缪拉所表现出来的纯情真切杨都看在眼里，比自己小上几岁而已，却仍保持着如此心性，更是不缺忠诚与能力，让杨由衷地喜爱这位青年。尤其青年看着自己的砂色眼珠充满爱恋依赖，就连杨如此不识风情都无法对他说不。杨抬高手臂，按下青年胯间直挺的性器，一下一下地啄吻着柱头，发出轻微的声响。  
青年顿时觉得血脉贲张，如此色气的画面是生平首见。杨红肿湿润的嘴唇亲吻着自己的阴茎，表情却看起来像在亲吻……一只奶猫似的，看上去既清纯又淫荡。感觉到轻吻慢慢落在柱身，还加上了舌头软滑地摩娑过柱体上每一处凹陷和突起，缪拉仰起头几乎不敢再看下去。  
罗严塔尔彷佛在欣赏艺术品般地审视杨的身体，先用眼睛细看表面纹理，再用手指确认触感，然后用唇舌品尝口感。他抬起杨的一条腿从脚踝开始验收，一路往上到大腿内侧，滑腻的肌肤质感代表肌肉与脂肪分布均匀，才有如此绝妙的享用体验，等会儿这双腿缠绕在自己腰上的滋味肯定不同凡响。  
圆润的臀部形状手感都不错，没有像一般军人硬实的臀大肌，但穿着同盟的白色制服裤时，那个景色非常赏心悦目。然后就是臀瓣间那个神秘地。他抚慰杨的性器，张弛有度地搓揉，用手指抹掉头部渗出的透明液体，往下方的穴口探去。  
缪拉大惊失色，看着罗严塔尔将指节伸入杨的后穴。帝国严禁同性恋，所以青年对于这部分的知识几乎是零，殊不知就算是异性间也有各式各样的玩法。罗严塔尔虽没有同性经验，但精熟于此道的他并不缺乏相关体验。很快的，看到杨威利并未抗拒这个行为，只是眉头绞在一起发出动人的喘息声，青年就明白了上司的用意，不禁口干舌燥。  
罗严塔尔一边为杨口交，一边扩张着他的后穴。身后的穴口不够湿润，手指无法太深入，但光是如此就足以感叹其体内的炽热与柔软。  
兴许是生病之人涣散的意志所致，或者两人为自己服务的快感太过强烈，杨高潮了，哆嗦着射在罗严塔尔的嘴里。如果杨现下意识再清楚些，应该会羞愧得无地自容。金银妖瞳不以为意，这本是他的目的。他吐出嘴里的东西，加上口涎，全数抹在杨的后穴处，然后手指借着润滑整根没入。  
一下子探进两根手指可能稍嫌匆促，但黑发提督并未露出疼痛的表情，只是拉长了声音呻吟。手指在后穴缓慢进出旋转，搅弄扩张，然后渐渐加快速度抽插，湿濡的声音听得另一个青年面红耳赤。  
帝国上将理所当然不知道男人的敏感点在哪，但他用技巧弥补不足，很快地便发现了按压某处时杨的身体便会微颤。  
“司令官阁下，请问这样舒服吗？”罗严塔尔带着微微恶意问道。  
“尚、尚可……”即便在这时候，杨还是试图抗衡加诸身上的力量。  
罗严塔尔失笑，从第一次见面以来，这个伶牙俐齿的魔术师从来不愿在口舌之争中落下风。  
他指示缪拉将手指同他一起插入，让缪拉亲身体验何处能让杨威利颤抖。青年眼角发红，唯唯诺诺地听着上司的教诲。  
当手指抽出、而后穴不住翕动着渴求入侵，罗严塔尔将位置让给了缪拉，自己将杨的身躯抬起，让他半躺在身上。  
青年将魔术师的双腿抬起，勃发的阴茎一口气直捣黄龙。杨抓紧了缪拉的手臂，下身的满胀感让他不由自主想寻求支撑。被温热的肉壁包裹住，青年感叹着，抓起杨的一只手放在自己脸颊上，让他看清楚与他结合的是何人。魔术师的黑眸里映着的青年模样，已不复平时斯文有礼，汗水沿着结实的肌肉滴下，热烈诚挚、全心全意的。青年的感情非常专一，就如同他效忠罗严克拉姆公爵，一旦认定，便会义无反顾地献上自己的忠心。  
“缪拉……”杨威利轻声唤道，消逝的尾音后头似乎还有什么别的，也或者就是一声呼唤。  
缪拉在他的嘴唇亲了一下，开始挺动精壮的腰，灼热的性器在后穴摩擦，插进去时被湿软的肉壁紧紧绞着，不可思议地愉悦至极，而杨威利的身体正含着他的性器这个认知所带来的感受甚至不亚于肉体的快感  
杨威利的喉间也同样溢出被贯穿填满的满足喘息，感觉自己浑身燥热又汗淋淋的，每一根神经都因为性欲得到纾解而叫嚣着还要更多。  
火堆依旧烧着，带着欲望的气息奔腾而上，将杨和缪拉闪动的影子映在墙壁，周围的巨大透明水涡轮管路则散发着冰冷的蓝光，交相辉映，有种诡异的美感。若是杨看到了，可能会觉得这画面就算在电影里来说也太过刻意造作。  
缪拉渐渐地加快速度，粗大坚硬的阴茎蹂躏着柔嫩的穴口，每一次都尽根没入又几乎全部抽出，窄小的甬道似乎在抽插中变得愈发湿润，让青年的阴茎顺滑地进出。  
他抚摸杨的身体，啃咬紧绷的大腿，彻底地品尝细腻结实的触感。缪拉或许经验不多，但性欲是人类的本能，追求所有美好更是终极目标，所以他现在也用全身感官去感受杨威利的存在，并将之储存在记忆里。  
青年不仅是个勤奋好学的学生，更懂得学以致用。他将阴茎转换角度，开始撞击刚刚所得知的敏感点。下身的酸胀混合着酥麻感迅速扩散，让杨觉得几乎要崩溃了，实在无法再承受更多。但他说不出话来，所有的言语一出口都变成呻吟，他甚至无法尖叫，因为青年撞得他上气不接下气，脑子里的语言组织能力也乱成一团。  
如果是他的那些下属，可能会说杨被自己在战术中最爱使用的集中一点攻击所打败了呢。但若知道杨败在帝国的年轻将领手下，他们会非常不甘愿吧。  
缪拉将动作缓下来给杨喘息的片刻时，欺上去深深吻着杨，舌头伸入火热的口腔互相纠缠，两人汗湿的皮肤相贴。嘴唇分开时，缪拉又继续吸吮着他的脖子胸口，印出一个个红痕，下身温柔地抽送。  
罗严塔尔作为旁观者并未闲下来，优雅的手指在杨的身上探勘，找寻哪里能让黑发男子发出更动听的声音。他慢条斯理拨弄杨胸前的乳头，刻划过腹肌的线条，抚弄着凹陷的肚脐和下腹，手指缠绕杨再度勃起的性器。  
“嗯……”杨对轻柔的抚摸感到不足，抓住罗严塔尔握着自己性器的手，用力地上下撸动。  
砂色头发青年扣着杨的膝窝压下其大腿，让他整个下身一览无遗，看着自己的阴茎在湿滑紧窒的穴口进出，视觉的刺激大大触动了他的自制力。他一下下地插得缓慢深重，顶得杨威利只能抓着另一人的手臂喊叫。  
他再度加快抽送速度，阴茎抽出一点便又迅速插进去，尽可能地感觉被包容的绝顶快感。而罗严塔尔也握着身下人的性器配合缪拉的动作，让杨威利攀上了高潮。  
“啊！”杨威利紧闭双眼发出短促的叫唤，第二次的高潮让他的阴茎只射出些透明的液体，下半身用力地绞紧体内的阴茎。  
缪拉快速地抽插几下便缴械了，浓稠精液全数射在后穴里。青年两手撑在杨的肩膀两侧，喘着气目不转睛地看着黑发提督高潮后几乎丧失意识的脸。他抽出阴茎，杨的双腿自然地落在地上。缪拉捧着他的脸，叫唤道：“杨。”  
同盟司令官呼吸粗重，只是伸掌贴上青年的手背，用脸颊蹭了蹭。缪拉心中爱意顿生，又将头凑过去亲亲杨威利。  
罗严塔尔耐心地等到缪拉起身，才从后方将杨拉了起来坐在自己腿上。杨背靠着坚实的胸膛，黑色脑袋低垂着，看似十分疲累了。罗严塔尔曲起腿，分开杨的大腿让他的脚板踩在地上，啮咬着他的耳朵道：“司令官阁下，醒醒。您可不能厚此薄彼啊。”  
很少在睡眠上亏待自己的魔术师难掩被打扰的愤怒，转头想要抗议时就被吻住了。罗严塔尔亲吻着他，眉头、眼角、鼻尖，顺势而下到嘴唇，吻得极尽缱绻。于此同时，他扣着杨的腰抬起，将自己怒张的欲望捅了进去。  
杨的声音隐没在两人唇齿间，罗严塔尔抓着瘦削的腰际不让他抵抗，下身往上挺动，后穴湿润的液体和缪拉射进去的东西受到压迫而流出来，黏稠的声音和触感引发带着羞耻的兴奋。  
金银妖瞳的粗硬阴茎在后穴的抽插速度不快，但那种慢慢研磨的感觉变得相当清晰，杨甚至可以从感受到柱体上的沟槽擦过穴口时的准确瞬间。而当罗严塔尔几乎全抽出时，后穴口骚动吸吮着堪堪贴着皮肤的头部，再深入时滚烫的肉棒一下子将穴口的皱褶弭平，撑开欲求不满的甬道。  
同盟第一智将颤抖着发出尖锐的抽气声，叫喊都卡在喉咙出不来，身体软得不象话，全靠在他下身肆虐的罗严塔尔撑着才不至于瘫在地上。  
保持着这样的速率顶弄湿暖的后穴，罗严塔尔啃咬杨的后颈突出的颈骨，将皮肉微微地扯起来再放开。他发现只要舔拭光滑背脊上的汗水时，背后的蝴蝶骨便会拱起，企图摆脱这个困境而展翅高飞。他是个狡猾的猎人，不会轻易让拥有漂亮毛皮的猎物逃走，于是箝着杨的胯骨，更深地将自己的性器钉进去。  
罗严塔尔在床上向来是个强势而不失绅士的情人，但第一次面对和他同样性别的人，他却觉得失控到无法阻止自己想要将黑发提督操得求饶的冲动。这才是他的本性，第一次在性爱中只想放纵自己沉沦，不顾一切地完全拥有这个男子。他紧抱着杨的身躯，使其从里到外都被他占有。  
杨的阴茎又有微微抬头的趋势，一路抚摸下去的金银妖瞳发现了，在杨的耳边调笑道：“阁下真是天赋异禀，一晚上数度硬挺，我都不一定能做到呢。”  
温热的鼻息喷在耳际，杨威利索性反手拉下深棕色脑袋，转头吻住那双说不出好话的锐利嘴唇。罗严塔尔立即反客为主，扣着杨的下巴深吻。  
男人的性器由下而上捣进身体里，如此地深入其中，逼迫已两次高潮的身体再度体验快感，内部痉挛到感觉疼痛。自己的性器因为再度充血，过度摩擦的表皮被撑开也带来刺痛感。  
这大概就是纵欲过度的感觉，杨痛苦地想。那些在历史中恶名昭彰的皇帝，是怎么维持这样荒淫的生活？恐怕非得要依赖药物吧。自己果然是烧昏头了才会答应这种事，而随着体力的透支，意识却变得清楚了，然而后悔也无济于事。  
私生活同样堪称日夜笙歌的罗严塔尔并不清楚杨的腹诽，但似乎有所感应地加重抽插力道，直顶得杨威利既爽又痛苦。  
缪拉向前伏在杨的腿间，异常轻柔地用嘴含着他的性器。湿滑的口腔粘膜对于过度使用的阴茎确实是比较温和的选择，刺痛感在唾液的润滑下得到缓解。  
罗严塔尔的动作越发快速沉重，杨不得不用手抓着他两个膝盖支撑住自己，身体随着粗暴的抽送而颠簸摇晃。身后男人的结实双臂将杨的大腿分得更开，几乎把杨威利整个人托起来。  
杨不知道自己有没有高潮，也或许他一直处在高潮之中，总之他的阴茎也射不出东西了，身体内部抽搐几下后便彻底失去力气。帝国上将抱着脱力的同盟司令官向后半倚靠着水涡轮管，让黑发男子躺在他身上，接着才继续抽插。  
他叹息着，黑发男子的身体内部比他过去所品尝的任何人都要潮湿紧窄，就算在其主人几乎失去意识的时候，肉壁也温柔地吸吮着他的阴茎。罗严塔尔的阴茎似乎又更坚硬了些，被他插着的人不自觉扭动身体，沙哑的呻吟声刮挠着他已濒临爆发的欲望。  
金银妖瞳抱着他开始冲刺，同时在颈侧留下吻痕，与之前缪拉的交错。他向来没有在上床对象身上留下自己痕迹的习惯，但今天他非得这么做，这或许是此生唯一一次，证明他罗严塔尔有心，在这世界也有过愿意交托真心之人。  
当一股股的精液射在自己体内时，杨已经快睁不开眼睛了，只感觉到硬挺的性器用力几个抽送，然后耳边传来那个低沉优雅的嗓音，不过说了甚么他也不清楚。他被放在厚实的睡袋上，最后的念头是终于可以安稳睡觉了……


	4. Chapter 4

杨威利睁开双眼，第一个跃入脑海的念头是自己竟然在尤里安叫他之前就醒来了，这可是难得的创举，紧接他便察觉到压在身体下发麻的手臂。感觉有点类似与先寇布共度一夜，早上起床发现自己被压得死死的。不过现下显然不是如此旖旎的状况，因为是自己压着手了。  
记忆纷至沓来，杨威利终于想起，自己被做了。好吧，其实算是你情我愿的状况下双方……三方同意的性行为。  
流动着透明水却散发着蓝光的管路在头上横亘，杨觉得除了发麻的手以外，身心意外的轻盈舒畅，应该睡了挺久，感冒症状也都消失了。看来罗严塔尔的上床论也并非不可信。  
他坐起身，目光越过燃烧的火堆，穿着休闲服显得更加斯文的缪拉看到他时惊喜道：“杨提督！”  
就算昨天才被翻来覆去地做了个彻底，杨倒是也没什么好害臊的，坦然地招呼青年。  
砂发青年朝自己走来，神清气爽的样子看起来也休息得不错。然后缪拉突然脚下一磕就停在距离杨几公尺处，通红着脸道：“下、下官来帮您梳洗。”  
杨威利一手撑脸歪着头，微笑道：“麻烦你了，缪拉。”他觉得身上很清爽，衣服也换过了，应该是自己在睡觉期间另外两位帝国人的体贴。  
缪拉急急忙忙转头，走向补给品的地方准备。这时，杨才看到罗严塔尔坐在对面墙角处，身上裹着毯子。  
“罗严塔尔阁下？”  
金银妖瞳还没回答，而是缪拉欢快的声音传来。“罗严塔尔提督有点感冒，不过没您这么严重。”  
同盟的魔术师抓了抓头，充满歉意道：“哎呀，应该是被我传染的吧，真是抱歉。”  
罗严塔尔轻笑，眼神中充满戏谑。“为了一亲芳泽，这点代价是值得的，司令官阁下。”  
“是吗？”杨摸着鼻子。罗严塔尔的调情话完全不输先寇布，至于波布兰的水平则是差两人一些，主要是因为高尼夫在旁边戳破他。  
缪拉喊着：“说起来杨提督与罗严塔尔提督年纪一样大呢。两位阁下都是人类未来的栋梁，请务必保重自己的身体，毕竟这年纪可能免疫力已经降低了。”  
虽然知道是青年的无心之言，被点名的两位年长者面面相觑，无奈地笑了笑。都被说“到这把年纪了”的人还能称为是未来的栋梁吗？  
杨洗过脸后，觉得应该是这两天来第一次清醒的时候，算是恢复原本该有的状态。因为他的病情，两位帝国将领都没出去过，也不清楚现在外头的状况。他们待在这里数天地球教都没找来，代表他们应该缺乏有力的领导者和明确的组织规范，肯定也不是训练有素的菁英。只要手中有兵力，要打击这样的团体应该不是难事。  
“啊！”杨威利惊讶地站起身。  
正在用钢杯烹煮食物的缪拉以及有些病恹恹的罗严塔尔都是第一次看到杨威利堪称迅速的动作。杨走到杂物堆前，三人浸满血液汗水沙尘的衣物堆在一起发出阵阵恶臭。杨心想，在尤里安来自己家里前，他也是过着成天翻脏衣物的生活。他找出自己的衣物，在每一个口袋里摸索。  
“找到了。”他感叹。  
那是为了让他独自散步不带护卫、卡介伦逼他答应的条件──定位手环。其实直到和缪拉一起到军官俱乐部喝酒之前他都戴在腕上，后来便摘下随手放在裤袋里了。为什么他之前没想到自己有这个东西呢？  
对于伊谢尔伦被入侵，杨其实不如表面看起来淡然，只是当时觉得自己无能为力、暂时没想到法子，所以便也没纠结在此。卡介伦也说过，杨擅长思考制定策略，但临机应变就不是他的强项了。不过更可能是酗酒又发烧，脑子一直处于混沌状态，导致自己或许白白浪费了一个半地球日的时间。  
他走到罗严塔尔旁边坐下，跟两位帝国将领解释定位手环─当然模糊带过了拥有这东西的原因，不过他们俩比他还清楚用法就是了。  
“现在问题是，接收定位资料的东西目前在谁手里？”罗严塔尔看上去不太喜欢这种不确定的状况。  
定位手环的讯息接收，杨记得当初卡介伦是交给处理最多杂事的尤里安，将程序输入了少年的通讯器里。把监护人的人身安全交给一个16岁的少年，对他来说不会压力太大吗？杨酸溜溜地问。卡介伦则回答：没办法，他可是说过就算监护人变成只会睡觉的老头子，他也会负责照顾，所以只会睡觉的青年当然也在他的承诺范围内。  
杨相信若是尤里安平安无事，一定会等待自己。  
“若是在动乱中摔坏了也比在地球教手中好。”罗严塔尔道。“如果地球教知道他是杨提督的养子，那就有可能拷问他，或是发现通讯器里的东西。”  
“所以我们只能赌尤里安下士没落在地球教手里吗？”缪拉忧心忡忡地问。他见过亚麻色头发少年多次，看上去是个聪明伶俐的孩子。  
“或者就设一个陷阱。来的若是同盟，当然是皆大欢喜；如果来的是地球教，逃跑就好了，我们也没有损失。”杨说道。“他们可能也会以为我被抓了，地球教利用定位手环找出余党，所以要慎选地点。”  
他们拟定的计划简单粗暴，按下定位手环开关后就躲在远处观看，来的是友是敌自然一清二楚。不过相对的他们也要承担暴露在地球教眼前的风险。  
杨威利思考半晌，将地点选在伊谢尔伦的植物园，距离这里十四层甲板的平民区，应该不会封锁。此处是杨时常偷懒午睡的地方，自己的幕僚与亲近之人都知道。

 

三人准备了武器与补给之后，选在中午岗哨减少的时候出发前往位在上方的植物园。昨晚充足地睡了一觉，毕竟还是无法弥补这两天流失的体力，不过对于杨来说，已经比被人背回去要好多了。所以他也打趣着问罗严塔尔是否需要他效劳，然而金银妖瞳冷笑了声，其中意味不言而喻。  
伊谢尔伦的植物园或许是地球上仅存的最后植物繁殖地之一，已成荒土的地球种植不出任何东西，所有植物都是在实验室里为了物种保存而种植的珍贵财产，也因此值得在空间站里开辟一整层甲板设立植物园和育种实验室。如此重要的地方只希望没被地球教捣毁，杨心想。  
也因为这地方如此重要，当初宣布对所有平民开放时也引来不少声浪，尤其来自搭乘伊谢尔伦的科学家们。他们妥协的条件是在园区里设置铺天盖地的监测器，24小时专人监视，所以从启航开始至今还未传出过破坏。  
平时植物园里人不多，大家都知道主任科学官指着最高司令官的鼻子大骂，因为杨躺在草地上睡觉，得到教训之后杨就开始改睡长椅。既然司令官以身作则，其他人也有必要跟进，结果来的人越来越少。拜这点所赐，植物园顺利地躲开地球教的摧残。  
他们从空调管道中窥视，园区里空荡荡的，植物欣欣向荣地生长着，看来温控与洒水系统都正常运作。由于这里的监视器都连到军官区的监控室，所以无法事先确认是否有人监看画面。  
为了保险，杨威利特地想了一组关键词翻译成摩斯密码，内容是  
“-... .-.. .- -.-. -.- - . .- --- ...- . .-. -.-. --- .-. ..-. . .”，意思是：black tea over coffee。地球教收到这个讯息估计也不会懂，就算破解了更不会明白。地点加上物证，相信不会有人怀疑这是杨本人了。  
杨理所当然忘掉了军校时期教导的“当遇上电磁脉冲攻击导致电子仪器失灵时该如何联络友军”的课程，但尤里安及先寇布等人应该认得。翻译和负责用定位手环传讯的是缪拉，待他输完最后一个短音之后，隔了几秒启动手环，小小的屏幕上显示发送讯号中，然后将手环用布巾包裹着丢下距离天花板近十公尺的地面，就落在杨午睡的长椅旁。  
三人走到远处靠近维修通道与空调管道的交集点，方便在暴露时迅速离去。他们在静谧的管道里屏息以待，罗严塔尔与缪拉将武器拉开保险拿在手中戒备，杨负责把风，气流声与彼此的呼吸交错。  
接下来的漫长等待出乎三人的意料，等了一个多小时都没看到人影。杨听着空调管道里规律的运转声昏昏欲睡，另外两位帝国将领也难以继续保持警惕。  
轻微的声响扰乱了宁静，杨一骨碌坐起，见罗严塔尔与缪拉已经站起身。声音从空调管道一端的转角传来。  
“应该是自己人。”杨轻声道。  
缪拉让杨站到他身后。“以防万一。”   
金银妖瞳背靠墙往转角移动，停住，随即转角看不到的地方传来个谨慎的男声：“杨？”  
罗严塔尔用那一贯优雅带着轻蔑的语气道：“猜错了。”  
电光石火间，一个男子转了出来，罗严塔尔也一步跨出，两人几乎是同时举枪。  
对峙几乎不到半秒，金银妖瞳便放下枪口，淡淡道：“先寇布上校，这是贵国对待盟友的方式？”  
杨威利探头一看，来者果然是前蔷薇骑士连队长先寇布。灰棕发男人看到杨威利时，原本冷硬的表情迅速转为欣喜。  
“提督！”  
从他身后迅速窜出几人，包括蔷薇骑士连队的林兹与布鲁姆哈尔特，空战部队的波布兰和高尼夫，甚至连尤里安都来了。  
“杨提督，我好想你！”  
“提督，您平安无事真是太好了！”  
“阁下还好吧？脸色看起来很差呢。”  
那些杨给予最多信赖的人们朝他奔来，七嘴八舌地吵作一团。看到此景的缪拉不禁感叹杨威利果然很有人望。  
“多亏了罗严塔尔与缪拉两位的鼎力相助，否则早就没命了。”在被问到如何度过危机之际，杨如是回答。  
即使众人不太待见帝国的人，但此大恩大德却无法忽视，几名同盟军官一齐向两位帝国提督敬礼致谢。  
罗严塔尔从刚刚就明显表示出对于这种场面感到索然无味的态度，此时脸上才浮起笑容，却是不怀好意。他走到杨威利面前微低下头，两人靠得极近。“杨提督太客气了，这两天共度的时光我没齿难忘呢。”  
杨眨眨眼，颔首道：“我也是，虽然身体状态一直不是很好，但记得很清楚。”  
无论是有意无意，被反将一军的罗严塔尔露出难得的苦笑。  
“你们呢？大家都在吗？”杨问道。  
地球教袭击的当下，蔷薇骑士连队在平民区的酒吧解决一宗大型斗殴事件，而空战部队的两个击坠王则正好是这场斗殴的主谋──或者说只有波布兰，所以当时在酒吧打架的帝国与同盟士兵及平民近百人都逃过一劫；尤里安在商店采购隔天晚饭材料时感受到了空间站的不明震动，想跑回司令室时在途中遇见众人带着平民逃亡；而先寇布当时在费沙中立区的港口，所以他是最先知道地球教袭击的人之一；卡介伦是当时唯一在办公的，所以应该被俘虏了。没有亚典波罗的消息，大概也被当成人质了。  
当时先寇布在中立区是因为杨威利日前曾提过对这个商业国的疑虑，并请他注意那个地区的动态，于是他便靠着收买及威胁收编了几个费沙的民间自卫队成员。前天晚上他接到其中一人传来的讯息，指称费沙无故开启港口，所以先寇布才会前去那区。  
后来伪装成费沙人的先寇布轻易地逃过地球教的追缉，并从其他成员那里得知蔷薇骑士连队的逃脱路线。他循线追去，花了半天才与他们会合。  
不幸中的大幸是，根据费沙自卫队的说法除了一开始在袭击中伤亡的人，地球教并未虐待俘虏，反而试着洗脑并传播地球教教义。  
“要听那些人说教，或许比肉体上的痛苦更让人难以忍受。”波布兰露出厌恶的表情说道。  
适才尤里安在通讯器上发现杨威利的定位手环讯号，一开始的确怀疑可能是落在了地球教手中，但他们还是决定要前来，或许能靠武力救出同盟的司令官。就算因此被逮捕或是跟地球教同归于尽，也好过无消无息。不过他们随即发现讯号地点是最杨威利喜欢的午睡区域，至于费尽心思搞的摩斯密码倒是没人注意到，只认为约莫是手环电量不足或是故障。  
这段期间先寇布等人藏身在某层闲置甲板，同样靠着空调与维修管道行动，时不时地埋伏偷袭地球教徒夺取武器食粮。  
现在两方兵力加起来不过百人，平民里能用的人也不多，而且火力也严重不足，区区这些人怎么有办法对付地球教的人多势众？虽然已经传讯给吉尔菲艾斯，但在地球应付帝国内乱的他也许就无暇注意到藏在无数讯息中的其中一条。若是战况吃紧，还可能必须在地球延宕多日。  
在援兵到来之前，正往地球飞行的伊谢尔伦空间站或许就会被当作威胁两国的筹码。如果地球教再偏激一点，自己逃离之后让空间站撞击地面，后果不堪设想。  
不过先寇布这两日与地球教多次交手，发现他们确实是一群软弱的家伙。而费沙跟他们勾结的事并未得到所有人的支持，多数在空间站的居民对此事一无所知。商人们并不想挑起两个大国之间的争端，脚踏实地赚钱比起征服两国重要。这点可以善加利用。  
几人讨论片刻，决定先回到蔷薇骑士联队的根据地再行打算。

 

先寇布领着他们来到被用来堆放火星基地用大型器械的甲板。大部分的物资与工具都已用无人火箭运载到火星，这里只有极少部分却也几乎占用一整层甲板。在器械的掩护下藏匿与埋伏都容易。  
帝国与同盟的士兵们见到自家指挥官都平安无事，霎时欢声雷动，平民们也重新燃起了希望之火。沐浴在掌声下的杨威利心叹，他们回归也不一定能阻止伊谢尔伦的末日啊。  
“提督，您饿了吧？”亚麻色头发的少年仰着头问道。“我马上去做饭。对了，吃饭前先给您泡一杯红茶。”  
“你们连茶包都拿来了？”  
尤里安摇头。“袭击发生的时候我正好在买茶包，因此才没被抓到。都是托您的福，提督。”  
少年认真的表情让杨威利感到欣慰，忍不住摸摸他的头，道：“幸好我不是爱喝咖啡的人，否则你现在就在地球教的监牢里了。”  
看到这一幕的众人，不禁思考着到底是说出这一席话的杨对教育有所误解，还是对这种无益的话全盘接受的尤里安太过乖巧？  
基地里的物资非常丰富，蔷薇骑士联队所向披靡，就算武器不如地球教，但光他们一出现，巡逻的地球教徒就如闻到猫的老鼠四处窜逃，所以非常方便执行“抢完就跑”的战术。

当尤里安及几个轮流做饭的士兵与平民投身喂饱百人大业时，两国的军阶最高的几个人群聚在一起商量。杨提出了从方才就开始悬在心里的想法。 “贵国为了日后占领伊谢尔伦在系统里设的程序后门，两位应该知道吧？”  
两位帝国人的错愕远比不上同盟方军官的激烈反应。杨挥手让他们稍安勿躁，干巴巴道：“其实同盟军部也有所行动，所以不必对两位提督露出敌意。”  
罗严塔尔锐利的眼神看向同盟的第一智将，沉声道：“阁下真是语不惊人死不休啊。”  
杨盘腿坐在地上，一头乱发随着他的动作起伏。“现在可能也只有这个办法才能让夺回伊谢尔伦的机率提高。不过风险很大，毕竟在当初应该是为了配合强大兵力所写的。”  
缪拉不安地看着两人，他其实不知道这件事，听到杨的陈述时他比谁都惊讶。他的上司看起来很镇定，若非故弄玄虚，那么就应该确有此事了。  
“就阁下所言，为何不用同盟方的后门？难道是为了得知我军的机密所在？”罗严塔尔冷酷地说。  
“因为就连我也不知道。”杨无奈地笑了声。“军方这个方案我提出反对意见，理所当然不被接受。虽然被任命为司令官，但军方也不信任我。恐怕到时违抗夺取伊谢尔伦命令的话他们就会立刻撤换掉我。”  
金银妖瞳看着杨威利的脸。狡诈的魔术师多次用计击败帝国军队，但私底下他是认同其人品的，否则又怎么会让自己沦陷至深？然而在正事上，他不会因为私人感情而有任何迟疑。若是魔术师的战略布置已经开始了呢？  
杨威利抓了抓头，双手交握了下又分开放在大腿上。“很抱歉提出这种无理要求，就算说要交换也没有相应的条件，而且这并不代表同盟官方，我个人更无法保证任何事。作为杨威利，我恳求阁下相助。日后若是有我做得到的事，随时愿为阁下效劳。”  
杨威利的目光望向罗严塔尔，温润的黑眸里没有一丝杂质。和自己同龄却看起来要小几岁的脸孔还是一贯睡眼惺忪的样子，但金银妖瞳在看进那双眸子里的瞬间就知道无法再说出拒绝。顶着这张平凡无奇的脸蛊惑敌方的指挥官，难道也是杨威利的策略？他妥协了，但仍用强硬的口气道：“我答应你，不过一切操作必须由我方负责。”  
杨吐出如释重负的一口气。“这是当然。”  
两方迅速拟定计划，定在地球时间当天深夜12点执行。

 

深夜12点时伊谢尔伦中央司令室收到令人振奋的好消息──他们终于抓到同盟上将杨威利及帝国上将罗严塔尔。负责值夜的年轻教徒连滚带爬地去叫大祭司起床。老态龙钟的大祭司由于年纪已大，一旦入睡就不好叫醒，花了些时间才清醒，穿着睡袍赶到司令室。  
偌大的司令室里人员不多，只留下几个通讯及操控人员。司令室的大部分墙面都是屏幕，在背对太阳的现在则是发挥了舷窗的功能，外头的浩瀚星海尽收眼底。  
穿着棕色粗布袍子的地球教武装僧侣以及费沙自卫队押着两个人等候，其他人已经确认两人的身分。一个高大英俊、两只不同颜色的眼睛显然就是罗严塔尔，而另一个中等身材的男人头发蓬乱，貌不起眼，虽然E型人种的外貌符合杨威利的描述，但实在很难不怀疑他的身分。  
感到老祭司狐疑的目光，黑发男子似乎有些委屈。“我真的就是杨威利。”  
如此更像此地无银三百两。旁边的成员说：“我们已确认过他的生物特征，这人无疑是杨威利。”   
“怎么找到的？”  
一自卫队成员回答：“在水涡轮机房里发现有人躲藏的痕迹，我们埋伏在那边，在他们返回时当场抓获。从他们留下的衣物看来，应该还有一位帝国中将缪拉，但并未看到他的踪迹。”  
两人看上去极为冷静，面对枯瘦的老人及后头大群武装分子，毫无畏惧之意。果然是见过大风大浪的名将。祭司咳了两声，用其干瘪的声音道：“欢迎两位前来参与，重振地球荣耀之旅的启航。”  
被称为金银妖瞳的男人冷笑。“以诸位的智商看来，刚刚那段说词想了至少有十分钟吧？”  
“不许多嘴！”后方的武僧立即拿着枪往他头上用力一敲，砸得双手被缚在背后的罗严塔尔不支跪地。  
“罗严塔尔！”黑发男子想探看同伴的状况，被身后人抓住而动弹不得。  
“你知道眼前的人是谁吗！岂容你在这里大放厥词！”  
大祭司举手阻止，脸上充满怜悯。“大家都是地球的子民，两位提督也只是一时被蒙蔽罢了。”  
被人按着、依旧跪在地上的深棕发男子就算狼狈，也不减其丰采气势。他嘲弄道：“听起来像是要开始长篇大论了。”  
“我们的行为的确过于粗暴，但唯有这样做才能让人类理解，这个世界的所作所为都是错误且亵渎神的。”  
“你说的神是什么？盖亚？忒卢斯？还是上帝或盘古？”  
“地球包容所有不同宗教信仰及人种文化，这才是最重要的。”老人双手合十，虔诚地说道：“真正养育所有生物及人类并孕育千年来的文明，这不就是大地之母吗？”  
“你口中的大地之母已经是一颗死行星了呢。”  
老人摇头，叹道：“所以各位现在所做的就是抛弃这颗星球，忘掉过去的种种恩惠，抹杀人类的起源。”  
杨威利沉静的双眼述说着不认同。“我们现在所做的正是同时拯救人类和地球。那颗小行星上挤满了近百亿人和永远处理不完的垃圾，唯有人类离开给它喘息的机会，让它恢复自净能力，如此地球才可能永续存在。”  
“不！”老人激烈地否认。“帝国和同盟这两个世界主宰，我很清楚你们的想法。将领土拓展到地球以外，之后便是太阳系和银河系，几亿颗星球等着征服，怎么还会有人想到地球？所以我等现在做的，不过是要让各位明白……”  
“那么费沙也对你们的作法表示赞同？黑狐狸鲁宾斯基也是地球教的支持者？”  
杨突然将话题转到费沙，而老人也并未试图隐藏他们的关系。“鲁宾斯基是个高瞻远瞩的人，他对于地球教的帮助可谓恩深义重，相信大地之母也会庇佑那位恩人。”  
“以鲁宾斯基的个性，若非有利可图，他不可能白白资助你们，甚至连舰队都给你们了。应该有条件吧，例如地球教会成为他的私有军队。”  
“地球教不会成为任何人的护卫！我们是神的代言人，而鲁宾斯基则是先知，在群众尚未开悟之前他就听到大地之母的声音，并贯彻她的正义。”  
金银妖瞳用鼻腔发出不屑的声音。“你觉得神能助他逃过帝国的缉捕？说不定他现在已经成为罗严克拉姆元帅的手下亡魂。”  
“那么，他的灵魂会与大地之母同在。”  
两位上将未再说话，似乎是受够这般充满神学思想的对话。此时，老人不太灵光的耳朵听见紧闭的中央司令室大门外传来的嘈杂声。  
“外头发生什么事了？”  
站在罗严塔尔身后的武僧恭敬地说：“猊下，那是大家为了逮到杨威利而大肆庆祝呢。”  
大祭司皱起已经布满皱纹的脸，五官模糊得难以辨识。他走向大门，随即被费沙自卫队拦下。“请稍等，我先看看情况。”  
那名身穿黑色护胄的自卫队员按下开门的按钮，门纹丝不动。“怎么回事？门打不开。”  
“系统当掉了！”坐在操纵台旁边的人员喊道。“无论输入什么指令都完全没动静。”  
“真糟糕，门被你们搞坏了吗？”那名自卫队员脱掉头盔，露出其下的橘发，一双绿眼珠神采奕奕。“不过一路走来这里，我才发现地球教里一个美女都没有啊。这种宗教不如消失算了。”  
罗严塔尔身后的武僧揭下罩在头上的兜帽，英俊的脸孔拥有灰棕色双眼和略为削尖的下巴线条。他不以为然地玩弄手中的光束枪。“竟敢出言侮辱地球教，你不怕死后灵魂会与大地之母绑在一起做为惩罚吗？”  
“若是美人倒是可以考虑。”  
罗严塔尔站起来，不耐烦地转了转手腕后掏出插在腰后的枪，指着一脸错愕的大祭司。“猊下，恭喜您成为我军的俘虏了。”  
所有的武僧和自卫队员同时跃起，瞬间制伏了司令室里所有人。杨威利也除掉了手上的束缚。一名士兵操纵计算机，输入几个键后门便应声而开。  
站在门外的是蔷薇骑士连队成员与空战队员们，都穿着自卫队的服装，后头是两国的士兵，而两旁走廊跪着一排地球教徒与费沙自卫队员。  
“真是得来全不费工夫哪。”波布兰爽朗地说道，“早知道在提督回来前我们就可以靠武力夺回中央司令室和第一控制室了。”  
“然后我们就会陷入什么都无法操纵的窘境，除非你能靠嘴让伊谢尔伦飞回正确航线上。”站在门外的高尼夫嘲讽。  
杨威利问道：“占领操纵室还顺利吗？”  
“是的，阁下。”布鲁姆哈尔特立正。“我们攻陷操纵室交由缪拉中将就赶来这里。”  
大祭司呆若木鸡。杨威利面无表情，用堪称冷淡的声音道：“不好意思浪费您的唇舌，不过我们会在这里完全只是为了争取时间。若是让您发现我们要夺回伊谢尔伦，只怕所有地球教徒一起出动，我们就算再多几倍人手也不够用。”  
罗严塔尔走到杨的身旁，抚着自己的后颈。“杨提督，你的手下真是粗暴。”  
黑发男人哎呀了声。“抱歉，他们比较……随心所欲。”  
“这是怎么回事？”大祭司的声音听起来就是个干枯的老人，粗砺得刮人耳膜。  
杨威利的计划非常之简单。先是找到泄漏消息给先寇布的几个自卫队成员，让他们通报发现杨与罗严塔尔藏匿的踪迹，然后埋伏等待地球教前来。交换那些人的衣服后，由真正的自卫队带领他们通过军事区需要输入密码的的重重关卡后兵分两路，杨威利八人前往中央司令室，而另外一边则是缪拉率领蔷薇骑士及空战部队等大部分人马夺取第一操控室。罗严塔尔将帝国所设置的后门脚本告知缪拉，纯粹是因为觉得自己对地球教来说应该更有吸引力，更能扮演好诱饵的角色。  
如今伊谢尔伦的最重要之处已经被夺回，而其他敌人都还蒙在鼓里，剩下的只是技术上的问题。  
“以其人之道还治其人之身，就索性用催眠瓦斯把所有人迷昏，然后把地球教徒一个个剔出来。”先寇布道。“听说地球教的船舰里还剩不少。”  
“记得把通讯官及领航员先找出来，至少要先恢复该有的功能。”杨吩咐。

 

接下来短短几个小时内，伊谢尔伦完整地回到帝国与同盟的掌握之下。通讯系统及安保系统全面恢复，也重新修正轨道。虽然没感觉到转向，但确实已经再度往火星而去。  
卡介伦少将被关在自己办公室里，胡碴长得满脸都是也顾不得形象，迅速奔回自己的宿舍。所幸卡介伦夫人与两个孩子都没什么大碍，只是对丈夫的担心让她看起来憔悴一些。  
令人惊讶的是亚典波罗。他领着一批同盟士兵来到中央司令室，原来在袭击发生时他顺利带着一些人躲藏起来，也时不时地出没偷袭地球教。不过敌方以为他们是蔷薇骑士那群人，所以自卫队的线人并未将此事报告先寇布。  
受伤的士兵和平民用反重力担架一台台地送到医疗湾，比较严重的是一些在刚开始的爆炸中受伤的人，伤势拖了两天有些已并发感染；被地球教炸毁的建筑物和财物损失还在估算中，卡介伦才刚从俘虏身分中解脱就立即投入清点作业。杨想让他休息，不过卡介伦说空间站里的整个同盟区只有他一个人能够胜任，更何况被地球教关了两天，他也无所事事两天，再休息下去就会变得跟司令官一样懒散了。  
费沙区现下跟据伊谢尔伦特别法在两国的共同监管之下，地球教徒与船舰武器都已扣押，共计人数一万二千余人，船舰二十艘，到时候会再跟地球联系该如何将这些人押回地球。能用如此少数人力占领伊谢尔伦全是靠着费沙的帮助，但就字面上看来也的确让同盟与帝国面上无光。身为司令官的杨威利和吉尔菲艾斯与代理的罗严塔尔恐怕都免不了责罚。  
地球教动乱总共为时51地球小时，听起来似乎不长，但接下来的报告至少五天都写不完了，杨威利在心里悲叹。至于更麻烦的地球教与费沙勾结的问题，就交由地球上的人去负责吧，这本就不是杨的职责。  
通讯刚恢复时通讯官就收到了吉尔菲艾斯一级上将的讯息，他已解决贵族内乱的问题正往伊谢尔伦赶来。罗严塔尔发讯说事情解决，不过红发青年已经在路上，算算时间也快到了。  
基本上可以确认，地球教、费沙与帝国门阀贵族的三方勾结。地球教或费沙唆使贵族发动内战，趁着帝国将兵力召回时攻击伊谢尔伦。一旦贵族们赢了内战，而伊谢尔伦也沦陷，地球上一定会再度战乱四起。为了太空发展计划，帝国与同盟几乎倾尽国力投入其中，此时费沙就有可能崛起，毕竟他们是靠战争致富，而现在也只是将其当成夺权手段。  
然而不得不赞扬那位金发军事天才的雷厉风行和料敌机先，帝国的国内动乱前后大概半个月就解决了，唯一的失算就是没料到费沙参与其中。不过事前完全没有预兆，情资方面更是无法察觉其存在，所以这也无可厚非。  
那位年轻的元帅阁下拥有强烈的求胜意志，而且手下名将如云，若是两国战争继续，只怕也难以维持三足鼎立之势，而最后能够将数千年以来处于分裂状态的地球完成首次的统一之人肯定是罗严克拉姆公爵。  
拜人类即将灭亡所赐才有现在的和平，虽然说起来讽刺，但若非这种危急状况，自己现在可能就要焦头烂额地思考如何作战了。  
杨威利伸了个懒腰把脚从司令桌放下。待吉尔菲艾斯登上甲板再跟他商讨，这次伊谢尔伦被挟持的后续事情希望能尽速解决，空间站内的重建以及地球教徒的处置最为优先，以免影响到火星建设的安排计划。  
他待在中央司令室，坐在中间司令桌的两个座位之一。  
“阁下，吉尔菲艾斯一级上将预计四分钟后入港。”通讯官报告，随即将影像投放到巨大的屏幕上。  
在星空中，帝国的舰队像一条光带般往伊谢尔伦驶来，井然有序的样子极为壮观。最前头那艘鲜明的红色船舰就是吉尔菲艾斯的旗舰巴巴洛萨，左右分别是米达麦亚上将的人狼和毕典菲尔特的王虎，这三艘在地球上都是名闻遐迩的船舰。接着，一个影子从三艘旗舰后方浮起，优雅的流线外形，白色的大型船体上装饰有华丽的金色纹饰，气势非凡就如同其主人。  
杨威利惊讶地从椅子上站起，抓下头上的贝雷帽。  
那艘船的名字在地球无人不知──伯伦希尔，正是罗严克拉姆公爵的旗舰。

 

莱因哈特‧冯‧罗严克拉姆元帅的驾临引起整个伊谢尔伦的沸腾，帝国人将这位年轻常胜之将视为天神，而同盟人也都想亲眼见证那传闻中的稀世美貌。杨威利的那些好事下属全都去了，连尤里安都忍不住少年的好奇心性跟着去一睹名将风华，但杨只是坐在中央司令室等待。  
当司令室大门滑开，那头耀眼金发出现时，杨觉得周遭的声音似乎消失了。那夺魂摄魄的美貌是水晶雕成、被神亲吻赋予生命的艺术品，苍蓝色的双眸则是千万年前冰山深处开凿出来般的透明冷冽，高挺的鼻子线条，姣好的嘴唇形状，组合起来完美无瑕；帝国的黑银色军装合身剪裁完全展现出修长的线条，举手投足间没有任何一丝多余。这个人真的是神的宠儿，杨威利暗暗赞赏。  
进来的只有莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯，这两人走在一起着实赏心悦目。杨威利不禁调整了头上贝雷帽的角度，幸好自己已经换上了干净平整的军服，只是头上的黑发依然桀骜不驯地乱翘着。  
“欢迎光临伊谢尔伦，元帅阁下。”杨伸出手。  
莱因哈特打从进来开始目光就没从杨的脸上移开过。他也伸出白皙纤细的手和杨威利交握。  
“终于见到你了，杨威利。”莱因哈特的语调优雅，声音悦耳，但双眸里似乎燃着蓝色的火，不知道那团火焰会是冰寒彻骨或炽热灼肤。  
杨觉得气氛似乎有些僵硬，尤其是当着司令室里近百名人员。他缩回手迟疑道：“承蒙元帅挂念。”  
吉尔菲艾斯站在一旁，脸上挂着微笑。“莱因哈特大人十分想见您，杨提督。战争结束后无数次地与同盟协商会谈，大人不断要求与您会面，却始终无法得偿所望。”  
杨威利干笑。“我仅仅是服从军方安排。”麻烦事当然能避则避，他心道。  
莱因哈特锐利的眼神看得人心里发毛。"这我倒是误会杨提督了，毕竟第一次交手后你也对我的讯息视而不见。"  
……啊，那个啊。杨恍然大悟。不过那是足以让莱因哈特产生如此敌意的事吗？

 

在不算太愉快的寒暄之后，他们转入会议室检讨，然后作为代理司令官的罗严塔尔也到场。  
"此次地球教动乱虽然是平安落幕，但是让敌人入侵下官难辞其咎，愿受责罚。"  
金银妖瞳站在金发元帅面前领罚，杨威利靠在会议桌上发言："元帅阁下，同为司令官，这当然不是罗严塔尔阁下一人之错。这次外部袭击事前几乎没有迹象，应该说一开始就先入为主地认为敌人会试图从内部分裂的我也有疏失。"  
对于杨威利为他开脱，罗严塔尔并未表示接受，一黑一蓝的眼珠仍旧看着莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特坐在会议室的椅子上，双手交握在膝头。他淡然道："罗严塔尔卿，伊谢尔伦的主要功能是供运输及居住的空间站，而非要塞，自是难以抵挡外部攻击。在建造之初也没人想到它会遭受第三方觊觎。纵使确有疏失，但看在戴罪立功的份上，此事我不怪罪于卿。"  
"谢元帅阁下，下官日后必定肝脑涂地以报您的恩情。"  
杨威利不禁咋舌，帝国人讲话都如此富有戏剧效果？  
莱因哈特话锋一转，矛头指向杨威利：“杨提督，若是你在我的麾下，我定要好好向你问罪。”  
杨威利愣怔片刻，随即在心里提出抗议。为何罗严塔尔被赦免而他却要被问罪？难道帝国军人的赏罚还要论身高或脸蛋？  
接下来四人就目前情况做出处置。地球教徒的船舰目前尚看不出来与费沙的关联，帝国与同盟各派出运输舰将地球教徒与船舰运回地球，交由两国临时组成的特别侦察小组负责。帝国方的负责人是社会秩序局局长朗古，此人不仅擅长揪出仇敌的小辫子，更致力于构陷他人入罪，相信他必能查出地球教与费沙之间的牵连。  
空间站损毁部分重建已在进行中，由于两国的电路管线等规格不同，所以就各自负责区域内的工程，并出动数辆火星运输车(MTV)帮助居民清理瓦砾；武器物资等清点作业应该要花上数天才能完成，地球教近万人所消耗的物资不至于影响伊谢尔伦居民到达火星之前的生活。以结果看来，这次的损失比预期中少。  
“至于我军在系统内设置的后门程序代码问题，杨提督有什么看法？”莱因哈特细长的手指卷着自己的金色发尾，像是聊天般对杨威利抛下问题。  
杨威利从容不迫地回答：“除我以外，知道此事的只有我的几个部下，我相信他们的忠诚，绝对遵守命令不会将此事泄漏出去。即使我军试图找到贵国所设置的后门，在几百兆条复杂的程序代码里要找出其中一个漏洞，就算用超级电/脑没花上十年也找不到，所以贵国现在也还未找到我方所设置的。况且到时候伊谢尔伦是否还具有战略价值，这点有待商榷。”  
金色的狮子轻笑出声。“真是个诡辩家，杨提督。你很清楚，若我想就此事大做文章，你恐怕已经是我的阶下囚了。”  
杨的手里揉着帽子，神情倒是没有不安。“若您真打算大做文章，我现在就不会坐在这里了。”  
莱因哈特优美的眉头微蹙，冷哼了声便站起身。“吉尔菲艾斯，走吧。”  
杨威利站起来目送两人离开，罗严塔尔则行了个军礼。黑发的魔术师将帽子戴好，思忖着罗严克拉姆公爵对自己明显的敌意不知从何而来，  
金银妖瞳双手交叉在胸前，英俊的脸上带着意味不明的表情。“杨提督，看来我们的元帅阁下对你很有兴趣，让人不禁浮想联翩。”  
“是吗？我倒觉得他巴不得将我生吞活剥的样子很吓人，罗严克拉姆公爵果然年轻又气势十足。”杨威利挠着头道。  
罗严塔尔一边的嘴角勾起，借着身高之便伸手掀起杨威利戴在柔软丰沛黑发上的帽子。  
“啊。”  
杨威利伸手欲扶帽子而抬头之时，深棕发男人顺势吻在他唇上，箝着他的下巴张嘴吻得更深入。  
吻毕，杨都有些气息不稳，而罗严塔尔的拇指在他唇瓣上蹭了一下，温柔地说：“这是让我泄漏军机的交换条件，杨提督。”  
黑发提督的手还扶着帽子，无奈道：“您的要求还真便宜，罗严塔尔阁下。”  
金银妖瞳将他的帽子扶正。“被你骗了我心甘情愿。”  
杨理着身上的军服，闻言只能耸耸肩。“我认为这是一个双赢的局面呢。”

 

搭乘涡轮电梯前往其他楼层的帝国最高指挥官正兀自生着闷气，其他人见状想必会很吃惊，但其实这也是符合他年龄的行为罢了。与莱因哈特并肩站着的吉尔菲艾斯，心里有这种想法。  
“吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“我在。”  
莱因哈特靠在电梯壁上，双目凝视着地上的一点，彷佛那里有什么东西值得他花时间观察。“这次内战铲除了布朗胥百克与立典亥姆，国内反对我的门阀贵族几乎肃清，只剩下佛瑞德里希四世了。”  
“是的。”  
“这次你厥功甚伟，想要什么赏赐尽管开口。”  
红发青年躬身。“莱因哈特大人，跟随您帮助成就您的伟业就是我的最大心愿。”  
早就料到好友的回答，莱因哈特眼皮也没抬一下。“与同盟签定和平条约以来，这次内战我第一次感觉到生命力又重新回到身上。但战争一结束，那些热血沸腾的感觉又再度消逝了，直到今天看见杨威利。你觉得我的内心里还是渴望与他一战？”  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默了片刻，语气坚定地说：“莱因哈特大人，您最清楚自己对杨提督的执着从何而来，这么多年从未改变，因此没有我多嘴的余地。”  
金发的元帅没说话，再度开口时语气带了一丝不确定。“你觉得杨威利对我的态度是……欲擒故纵？”  
“这不是杨提督的作风。”  
莱因哈特随手拨开垂落的头发，抚额道：“你说的对，我太心急了。”  
高大的红发青年微微叹气。

 

伊谢尔伦恢复了和平继续往火星驶去，地球教徒已全数遣返，灾后重建也顺利的进行中，而杨还是不知道罗严克拉姆元帅为何不留在地球处理内战过后的相关事务而千里迢迢跑来伊谢尔伦。有吉尔菲艾斯在，那位金发元帅在空间站也没有特别职务，其地位几乎沦落到和杨一样，就是个花瓶，只能观赏而无任何用处。  
“不过比起让人看了心旷神怡的花瓶，同盟的司令官阁下倒是没有任何观赏价值。”卡介伦说。  
袭击事件的报告杨只起了开头便没再动过了，向军部的报告是杨司令官受伤需要静养。待在伊谢尔伦远离军方，让杨有种错觉自己就像是占山为王的强盗，天高皇帝远根本管不着。先寇布听见他的说法时，嘲讽说至少要比喻成将在外君命有所不受吧；波布兰则说他们应该是算宇宙海盗，还为此兴致勃勃。  
虽然杨一厢情愿地认为帝国的金发元帅跟他一样悠哉，但莱因哈特是个闲不住的人，就算他没插手伊谢尔伦的事务，也一直埋首于帝国区司令官室处理地球上堆积如山的公务，笼罩着低气压的身边仅有吉尔菲艾斯能靠近。除了红发友人，他见的最多的脸孔是通讯屏幕上奥贝斯坦那张完全无法引起人一丝感性或激情的脸，也无怪乎他心情如此不好了。

 

有感于生活太过平静，而且刚发生过重大事件有必要使民心凝聚，杨威利宣布举行第一届伊谢尔伦杯立体西洋棋大赛。他之所以没举行体育类的活动是因为赛制问题，分组是采帝国与同盟分成左右赛区，中级以上军官直接列入种子选手不用参加初赛。杨身为精神领袖势必得参赛，但若让民众看到己方司令官出丑可能会影响军心，再三考虑之下才选了杨有兴趣的西洋棋。  
难道让士兵们看到司令官在第一场比赛就一败涂地不会影响士气吗？亚典波罗悲痛地说。  
一般人可能会认为在战场上运筹帷幄的司令官就算在棋盘上输了是因为要做个形式吧，但手脚的笨拙是不论如何都无法掩饰的。这是最后说服幕僚们放弃体育竞赛的理由，而波布兰的啤酒乒乓球提案没有一个人当回事。。  
杨威利将提案告知吉尔菲艾斯，他欣然同意，并表示很期待能在棋盘上一决高下。已经与杨在棋盘上一决高下并大获全胜的毕典菲尔特默默不发一语，观战过的缪拉与米达麦亚回想起当日战况的一面倒，都不禁而对杨威利的棋艺低落感到同情。  
拍板定案后，比赛的筹备理所当然交给卡介伦，帝国方则是缪拉。双方阵营都有吃苦耐劳的成员真是太好了，杨心想。  
在事件之后，帝国与同盟之间的酒后械斗发生率大幅降低，或许出生入死让彼此产生同仇敌忾的情谊，甚至连民间都成立了互助会。这对于未来基地建设也是有帮助的，所以当然乐见其成。  
杨威利与其他帝国提督的交流变得相当频繁，他知道了米达麦亚与妻子的恋爱史，以及缪拉家里的兄弟姊妹，甚至罗严塔尔不太愿意提起的童年往事。至于毕典菲尔特每次见面都嚷嚷着要进行战术模拟对战，在杨拒绝后勉为其难地改成西洋棋，但下了一次之后就没再要求过了。难不成是自己的烂棋力吓到了以英勇剽悍著称的帝国之枪？杨自我挖苦地想，应该不至于不堪到这种地步。  
从那天之后就没再见过罗严克拉姆公爵，偶尔能听到他在各处视察的消息，看来这个年轻人走到哪里都是众人注目的焦点。上次见面时的针锋相对让他有些烦恼以后日子大概不得安宁，本想就算是讥讽的话，从那双优雅的嘴唇里吐出来大概也不会让人不快，然而就这样保持距离也不错。

 

到了立体西洋棋比赛当天，全军休假，双方司令官隆重出席。杨穿上了白色军礼服，尤里安也努力地将他蓬乱的黑发梳得服贴一些，用白色贝雷帽盖住。毕竟要面对整个伊谢尔伦居民，相较于帝国方各个外表出类拔萃的提督们，同盟的司令官也要上得了台面才行。  
比赛场地是伊谢尔伦某层专门用来办活动的甲板，这是第一次用上。经过初选之后剩下的参赛者包括士兵与平民共64人，其中有三名中级军官和一名高级军官作为种子选手参赛，那名高级军官便是之前打败过杨威利的毕典菲尔特。或许是赢过杨的喜悦蒙蔽他的理智，让他愚蠢地高估自己的实力──这是罗严塔尔的说法。  
而同盟司令官当众出丑的担忧也在双方决定两位将领只需要仪式性地在棋盘上各走一步而烟消云散。  
广场上罗列了下棋用的立体影像桌椅，平时杨用的是有实体的双层棋盘，但伊谢尔伦并没有这么多棋盘存量，因此使用一般人也常使用的立体影像。比赛场地之外摆放着观赛用的无数椅子，四周则布满了巨型屏幕让观众清楚看到每一个棋步；最前方的地方则是舞台及高级军官的座位，莱因哈特以嘉宾身分出席，作为军阶最高的将官，他的座位设在中央，两边分别是帝国与同盟。  
立体西洋棋比赛并非热门活动，但这是在伊谢尔伦上第一次举办的公开赛事，因此在开始前人潮就陆陆续续涌来，晚来而没座位的人也都尽量往舞台站，最主要的还是想看看两边将领齐聚一堂的盛况。  
杨威利与吉尔菲艾斯上台进行非常简短的致词，而莱因哈特板着脸孔出现，根本没打算说话就直接在座位上坐下。同盟的女兵们都呼喊着可惜，她们前来观赛的主要原因就是看人呢。  
两人在全员及摄影机的注目下，坐在台上的棋桌两旁。当执白棋的红发青年走出第一步兵时，全场响起热烈的掌声。讲解棋步的主持人大喊：“白方的吉尔菲艾斯一级上将走的是第一层的e3，这是稳扎稳打的一步棋，显示身为帝国司令官绝不能输的决心！”  
黑方的杨威利沉吟半晌，慎重地走出第一步。此时整个会场传来更大的掌声与鼓噪声，似乎是双方的观众都觉得气势不能输人。  
“黑方的杨威利上将走的是第一层的e6！选择了同一层相对的棋步！不败的魔术师赤裸裸地挑衅！”  
虽然主持人把两个普通的棋步讲得天花乱坠，但两人却得离开了。杨拿起放在一旁的帽子戴上后和青年握手，感叹道：“这个开局我觉得很不错，可惜没办法继续下。”  
红发青年微笑道：“若是杨您有兴趣，我随时奉陪。”  
“就这么说定了。”  
杨在莱因哈特左手边的位置坐下，接下来则是卡介伦少将与先寇布上校等；金发元帅的右手边则是吉尔菲艾斯，照军阶依序是罗严塔尔与米达麦亚等人。  
比赛开始，坐在台下的参赛选手纷纷走出第一步棋。  
杨聚精会神地看着屏幕。以前他会将西洋棋当成是将自己头脑投入战术思考的仪式，而现在则只能称得上是不算热衷的兴趣。  
“杨提督，看来你很喜欢下棋。”  
莱因哈特如音乐般动听的声音传来，黑发提督转头对上那双苍冰色的双眼。他沉思了两秒，道：“说喜欢可能太过，但也非不喜欢……嗯，没想到下棋是种让人如此纠结的活动。”  
“你在申请进入士官学校的表格上兴趣栏填写睡午觉。这是真的？”  
年轻人锐利的目光刺得杨威利如坐针毡。难道他的兴趣冒犯到这位元帅阁下了？  
“虽然这种话难登大雅之堂，但那的确是我的爱好之一。”杨特别强调。  
“那么，你是个善于说谎的人吗？”  
杨眉头微皱。虽然他有不回答的自由，但还是以不甚愉快的语气道：“如果必要的时候。”  
莱因哈特第一次在杨面前露出笑容。他凑近杨，声音紧贴着耳边让杨都忍不住心跳加速。“你果然是个骗子。”  
“大家看到了吗！常胜的天才与不败的魔术师两人相谈甚欢哪。”  
主持人的话引起一阵欢呼。杨瞥见旁边大屏幕上的两人凑在一起亲密说话的样子，自己的脸色当然不太好看。莱因哈特微笑着朝摄影机处挥手致意，低声道：“杨提督，你还记得艾尔‧法西尔事件？”  
杨强颜欢笑，在这种时刻至少不能让别人看出两国的最高统帅之间的龃龉。“我身为当事人，不管怎么说都比您清楚。”  
“那么你记得回到地球后发生何事吗？”莱因哈特咄咄逼人地问。  
“什么？”杨疑惑问。

***

六年前，公元2349年时值杨25岁，官拜上尉，加入林奇司令官的舰上进行宇宙探测任务，来到太阳系边缘的一颗小行星艾尔‧法西尔勘查其是否适合成为殖民地。彼时正是两国之间战争如火如荼之际，他们将船舰停在艾尔‧法西尔的轨道上，让近千人的科学队与护卫搭乘接驳艇到达行星地面。经过半天的搜集资料，此时留守舰上的杨收到了帝国舰艇正在靠近的消息，并立即通知执行地面任务的接驳艇。  
小行星地面有不定时的磁风暴，接驳艇无法联络上外出采集的人员，而他们出发已过了十几个小时，更不可能贸然开着穿梭艇闯进磁风暴里寻找，等他们找到人恐怕船舰已经沦陷。林奇司令官决定放弃科学队，和几名军官搭乘接驳艇自行逃离。  
得知此消息的杨考虑了敌我双方的战力差距，决定将船舰开进艾尔‧法西尔大气层内，驶进磁风暴区域内躲藏，并派人寻找在外的科学队。  
搭着接驳艇的林奇司令官离开星球，却发现自己的舰艇不在，还碰上了帝国的巡洋舰，便直接连人带船被敌方捕获。  
躲在艾尔‧法西尔上的杨威利待科学队全数平安返回舰上之后，下令让舰艇紧贴着地面飞行绕到星球后方，从另一边转出来从后方炮击帝国船舰的燃料舱与引擎。帝国舰失去动力，杨威利便率领船舰逃跑。这次的损失是一艘接驳艇与十几名军官，而杨的决断救下了数百名科学家，其中不乏现在火星殖民的推动者以及日后在各领域取得重大成果之人。  
成功返航之后，同盟军方绝口不提司令官弃人民逃亡之事，而将杨渲染成粉碎帝国野心的英雄。当天早晨杨威利升上了少校，到了下午时就变成了中校，创下了同盟最短少校任期。

***

回想结束，杨绞尽脑汁都想不到这跟莱因哈特有何关联。若是立体电视剧，罗严克拉姆元帅可能就是为了在那场突袭中死去的亲人复仇。但这个金发年轻人的身世众所皆知，基本上可以屏除。  
注视着杨迷惑的脸，莱因哈特几乎是将声音从咬着嘴唇的齿间迸出来。“你还记得回地球后在费沙自治区发生的事吗？”

***

授勋当天，深深为军方的种种行为感到郁闷却因为学费未还完不得退休的杨威利，找了好友拉普出去散心。拉普说即使觉得不愉快，但升官代表薪水也增加了应该值得庆祝，带着杨搭上高速磁浮列车，花了一个小时来到费沙自治区。至于为什么要特地去到费沙，杨倒是不记得了，估计只是心血来潮。  
笼罩在透明半圆形穹顶下的城市相当繁华，远远看去，一个个的玻璃罩下的城市像是微缩模型般精致而闪烁着点点灯火。  
费沙呈现着与两大势力截然不同的活力气象，建筑物、人、车全挤在一起，似乎每个人都要赶去某个地方似的，生活步调非常快速。这里的夜生活也是名闻遐迩的，丰富且隐密性极佳，许多同盟政客与军方人员喜欢来费沙应酬而不虞担心被记者偷拍。  
杨与拉普泡在酒吧里，黑发中校借酒浇愁似的一杯接一杯地喝，拉普也没阻止他。当时25岁的杨跟现在没什么差别，仍是一副草食性的学者模样，反而是拉普在酒吧里收到许多美女示爱。  
相较于被人簇拥着的拉普，杨自得其乐地喝着酒。当时的他酒量与现在有些差距，喝得醉醺醺之后，唯一有用的脑袋也陷入酒精带来的麻痹之中。  
不过他还记得当时的情景，那个金发青年朝自己走来的时候，酒吧里所有的目光都集中在那被神祝福过的容颜上。美得几乎看不出性别的脸英气勃勃，身材略纤细但看得出在衣服掩盖下精实紧绷的身体。  
真是个美青年啊，杨在心里赞赏。金发青年坐在离自己几个位置的吧台边，点了一杯和外表不相衬的威士忌。那什么才是适合青年的酒？是蓝色的Bombay Sapphire？不，和青年的双眼比起来颜色不够冷冽清澈。而那款由旧时代的西班牙皇室御用酒庄所酿造、加了金箔的流金酒，和青年耀眼的金色短发比起来也黯然失色。  
似乎查觉到杨的眼神，青年略带不悦地转过来瞪视。杨丝毫不以为意，举起酒杯道：“为你的……身体健康干杯。”  
青年光洁无暇的眉头微皱，转过头去并不理睬。  
黑发的青年发出咯咯的笑声，自言自语道：“我除了身体健康好像也没什么长处了，为什么会变成这样？是因为一开始就走错了吧。”  
“费沙真好，所有人努力地赚钱。大家都很愉快吧，因为赚钱就是他们的目标。果然在职涯规画的阶段就要小心谨慎……不，在求学时就要注意了，否则一步错、全盘错，到了我这年纪就后悔莫及了。明明想当历史学家，却成为了军人……”  
金发青年转过头来打量着这个穿着衬衫和薄毛衣的斯文酒醉男人，问道：“你是军人？同盟？”  
“如假包换。”杨拍着自己的胸膛，但没有半分自豪。  
“哼，这种人也能当军人，同盟气数已尽了。”青年嘲讽道。  
“的确是啊……”杨威利吐出长长的叹息。“现在我只希望和平赶快到来，让我脱离这个身分。”  
金发青年放下酒杯，整个人转向杨威利。“以目前状况来说和平只有一个途径，就是帝国统一地球。”  
杨拿着见底的酒杯往柜台上轻轻地敲了敲，示意酒保继续上酒。“给那个金发小弟也来一杯。”  
“我不是──”  
杨截断他的话。“我的年纪比较大，所以我要给你一个忠告。免费的酒一定要喝，但千万不要让你的孩子读免费的学校。”  
“什么──”  
“未来两国可能都会裁军。若是当了几年军人，将自己的青春年华都奉献给国家，然后给你一笔抚恤金强迫退役，到时候想转职会更难吧。”  
酒保将杯子放在两人面前，杨举起杯子道：“祝你大学毕业后找到好工作。”  
金发青年对于两度被插话感到不满，但他更在意这个男人说的话。“阁下所说是何意？无论是帝国或同盟，都没有任何裁军的理由。”  
杨威利的脸微微泛红，含糊不清地说：“同盟与帝国，现在除了彼此的战事之外，最注重的是什么？”  
“寻找地球外殖民地。”  
杨威利弹指，但没发出任何声响。“正是，但目前看来却都没有太大进展。派出一些小规模的舰队或勘察艇，到处收集资料，那并不是当务之急。现在科技已经进步到人类可以不靠自然资源生活了，为何不尽快迁往其他星球？”  
金发青年冰蓝色的双眸映着黑发男人的样子，直到现在这个男人才开始在他心里算是有了印象。于青年来说，能让他放在眼里的人不多。  
“不管是同盟或帝国，都没有单独建设地球外殖民地的能力。合两国之力，人类才能找到活路。这是势在必行的，所以劝你毕业后去找个踏实的工作，千万不要响应那狗屎般的募兵号召，从军已经不再是铁饭碗了。”  
黑发男子叨叨念念，看上去像个大学生，讲话却像个愤世嫉俗的中年男人。但他讲的话一针见血，让金发青年领悟了很多事。没料到同盟军里竟有如此眼界广阔之人，青年看着那个年轻的同盟军人，心想若是这样的人生在帝国，一定更能获得重用。  
另一个约莫三十几岁的酒醉男子突然插进两人之间，偷觑了金发青年一眼便转过身一掌拍在杨的肩上。“小子，你一直缠着这位金发美人，未免太瞧不起人了吧？你以为人家会看得上你吗？”  
杨歪头看着那名醉汉，愣了半晌才噗哧一声笑了出来。“抱歉了，阁下的台词我只在电视节目听过，没想到现实生活里真有人这样说，在下钦佩万分。”  
那人的脸色一阵青一阵白，然后迅速涨红。他勃然大怒，揪起杨的领子就将他拉了起来。“你活得不耐烦了！”  
然而他的话大概又让黑发男子想到没营养的电视剧，笑得更厉害了，浑身抖个不停。  
那个男人抡起拳头就要杨威利尝尝厉害，然后他的手被人一把抓住。金发青年站在旁边，凌厉的眼神散发着慑人的气势。没给那人任何机会，青年一拳击在那人脸上。男人飞了出去撞在桌子上，把桌边的几人也顺带撞倒了。  
“打架了！”有人喊着。  
被打飞的男人的同伙怒气冲冲往这里来，被撞倒的几人淋了一身酒也同样怒不可遏。这时拉普注意到骚动，才发现自己的好友杨威利竟然在这场暴风中心！  
三方人马很快形成了混战，还有许多受到波及而加入的人，也有许只是为了找乐子的人参与，很快地整间酒吧就变成了斗殴现场。  
金发青年有着矫健过人的身手，撂倒好几名醉汉之余还帮杨挡着其他人；拉普的拳头也是从海军大学锻炼出来的，寻常人等根本不是对手，甚至连杨威利也加入了战局，但若非两人护着他，他挨打的次数会比出拳多。  
杨威利觉得很畅快，像是回到了学生时代与拉普在学校附近的酒吧闹事，而洁西卡‧爱德华会在人群外气急败坏地叫他们住手。现在没有洁西卡，取而代之的是个比他还能打的金发美人，看上去像个大学生，就是杨当初念海军大学的年龄。  
面对如此骚动，店家第一反应一定是报警，而费沙的警察行动相当迅速，从前门涌了进来就开始镇压。金发青年见状，几乎没花时间考虑，拉了杨就往后门跑。拉普正被两人架着，只能眼睁睁地看着好友被带走。

杨威利清醒之后，已经是酒吧斗殴的几个小时候了。他浑身赤/裸且酸痛不已，和那个金发美人一起躺在同个被窝里。他希望自己是那种酒醒后忘了一切的人，但很可惜所有的事杨都记得一清二楚。就算不记得，屁股的疼痛也能提醒他许多事。青年趴在枕头上熟睡，美丽的脸孔俨然天使，但杨知道他在做/爱时的霸道，还有身下物的尺寸和持久度也跟纯洁的天使丝毫沾不上边。  
竟然和刚认识的人睡了，酒/后乱/性实在太糟糕了。杨搔着头叹气，起床穿好衣服便离开房间，到酒店楼下付清住宿费。  
站在清晨的街道上杨拨通拉普的通讯器，去费沙警局将拉普保释出来，两个同盟军官一个被警察逮捕、一个被人睡了，只能灰溜溜地搭上列车回去海尼森，并发誓绝口不提。

***


	5. Chapter 5

“啊！”  
杨站起来的动作之大，连椅子都被他掀翻了。众人齐齐朝他看去，就连广场内的民众都从屏幕上发现了司令官的异常，一时间这偌大聚集了数万人的广场竟然鸦雀无声，正下棋彼此厮杀的参赛者也都停下了动作。  
杨威利尴尬地压了下帽子，说道：“请各位继续。”  
待众人注意力转移之时，自己的几个部下都还尚自疑惑，从来没见过杨失去镇定的样子。他以眼神示意大家没事，吩咐随侍在侧的尤里安去让人把那些对着他的摄影机移开，然后坐回了椅子上。  
“你想起来了。”莱因哈特平静地说。  
黑发提督必须承认，那时醉得太厉害，只记得春宵一度的对象是个美人，但实际上长什么样子他也记不清了。如果问他为何没在见到莱因哈特时就想起来，谁会认为自己睡过的人是罗严克拉姆元帅？  
向来处变不惊的杨，此时也感觉到背脊沁出的冷汗。莱因哈特现年22岁，六年前就代表他那时只有16岁！杨威利搜肠刮肚地思考着同盟对于与未成年发生性/行为的相关法条，追溯期肯定超过六年……不，莱因哈特是帝国人，那么也要考虑帝国的法律。但两人发生关系的地方是费沙自治区，到底该怎么算？  
杨的脑子里一片混乱，莱因哈特又开口了。“我曾数度连络你，然而你当时留的电话号码一次也没打通。”  
六年前的事谁记得？他仔细想想，找出了合理的解释：“我升上校后就搬到新的军官宿舍去了。所留的号码应该是旧的宿舍电话。”  
元帅阁下似乎接受了这个解释，穿着帝国华丽黑银军服的身体坐在椅子上也保持着完美的仪态。  
“那天回到奥丁在立体电视上看到我军在艾尔‧法西尔行星的挫败，也看到以少胜多击溃我方军舰的人竟然是你。当下我就知道，我们的相遇是宿命。”  
与其说是宿命，杨更觉得是孽缘。  
“后来第一次在亚斯提会战正面交锋，被你毁掉我的胜利。我并不意外你所拥有的才能，反而更让我热血澎湃。如果你避而不见，就在战场上让你无法回回避我的存在。然而两国握手言和，就如你所说。我从此失去了与你一战的机会。”  
金发的年轻人缓缓地诉说着，完美的侧颜一颦一笑都会让全世界的艺术家灵感泉涌，却又担心自己的文采或画工不足以表达莱因哈特的一分风华。  
“我可一点都不期待与阁下交手啊。”杨威利皱了皱鼻子。  
“孰能料到再次相见竟是六年后，而且你根本不记得了。”莱因哈特露出自嘲似的笑容。“我此生第一次被见过之人忘记。”  
杨试图挽回局面，结巴着说：“那完全是我个人的问题，虽然不记得阁下六年前的英勇表现，但之后参与的每一场战役我都研究过。如果是现在的我无论如何都不可能忘记阁下的脸。”  
元帅阁下的表情微妙，黑发魔术师才意识到自己说的话在旁人听来大概不太对劲，但为这种事辩解更不适合。  
杨威利看着自己的鞋尖，心想着自己为何会陷入这种境地，在几万人面前与当年一夜情的对象解释。所幸刚刚已勒令现场摄影机移开，否则空间站里不乏情报人员，光凭唇语兴许就能猜出帝国与同盟的两位最高司令正谈论不合时宜的往事。  
如果年轻元帅如此耿耿于怀，莫非当年是自己借着酒醉勾引了懵懂无知帝国少年？杨通常记得酒醉时的事，但不代表他会记得六年前的一次错误。而且据说罗严克拉姆是个严以律己的人，私生活干净得近乎洁癖，从未传出过任何男女绯闻。虽然不觉得自己有如此的吸引力，但杨威利现在由衷地感到愧疚。

很快的，立体西洋棋大赛的三十二强出炉，毕典菲尔特毫无悬念地在第一轮被淘汰。略作休息之后，马上进行十六强赛。  
幸而莱因哈特并未再多说，只是专心地观看比赛。杨威利心想，若是金发元帅有心追究，决不会让自己好过。但年轻人并非如此心胸狭隘之人，六年前的事或许只是当做被狗咬了一口，在战场上见真章才是他心所愿吧。  
在十六强赛即将开始之前，缪拉走到莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯之间说了几句。金发元帅与红发一级上将猛然站起，一语不发匆匆离开了会场。  
缪拉面露担忧，转头见到杨威利疑惑的脸孔。他走近杨，附在他耳边道：“皇帝陛下驾崩了。”  
黑发魔术师深吸口气。看来又要再生波澜了。他不动声色，这不是他所该关心的事，重要的是如何不让此事影响伊谢尔伦空间站及火星基地的建设。在帝国的旧贵族大多被铲除的状况下，掌握皇位的是何人已经显而易见。罗严克拉姆公爵有两个选择，操控下一任皇帝成为摄/政王，或是改/朝/换/代自己登上至尊之位。  
关于罗严克拉姆公爵的发迹他也略有耳闻，刚崛起时很多人说他不过是个弟凭姐贵的黄毛小子，但短短几年内他靠着功绩一路爬上帝国元帅之位，掌握着国内军事政治经济所有实权。如今皇帝的驾崩对他来说，不过是将进程提前罢了。倒是不知道莱因哈特自己有何想法。  
此时，杨威利的通讯器发出哔哔声。

 

伊谢尔伦空间站今天全军休假，只留了几个必要人员在操控室值勤，其他非必要的地方都由系统锁上。杨威利身为司令官拥有最高权限，发现中央司令室也上锁，他便道：“开门，司令官覆盖码rk58oy，杨威利。”  
门应声而开。中央司令室占地极广，除了司令官及幕僚使用的操控台及座位，另外还有五十台单人用操作电/脑，连接到伊谢尔伦的所有系统，实时反应司令官的所有指令；环绕三方的大型屏幕足有十二公尺高，加起来近五十公尺宽，作为舷窗功能使用时，即使面对太阳航行也能自行调整入光量。  
司令室中现在毫无人工照明，只凭着落地舷窗外的星海微弱的光芒看出室内物体的些微轮廓。  
“计算机，灯光10%。”  
杨威利走向舷窗前穿着白色披风的人影，心想罗严克拉姆一个人待在乌漆抹黑的司令室里八成是因为伊谢尔伦的系统里没有登录他的权限，毕竟平常走到哪里都有吉尔菲艾斯或者任何侍从为他处理杂事。  
莱因哈特站在舷窗前，背着手凝视透明墙壁外的星空。  
“以后战争应该会扩散到星际吧。”杨威利说道，站在那人旁边。“争夺行星，占领星系，征服银河系。最终谁会成为宇宙的中心？”  
金发的元帅睥睨着眼前的一切，彷佛整个宇宙已经是他的囊中之物。无时无刻，莱因哈特在众人眼中都是这副踌躇满志的模样。他形状漂亮的薄唇微启，吐出如乐音般声音：“如果能活到那时候，我也会是推动历史的人。”  
关于这点，杨威利没有任何异议。“我毫不怀疑，阁下的野心与才华并不局限于地球上。”  
“你这是在鼓励我掌权？”  
杨威利搔搔自己的头发，万般无奈道：“在阁下面前，我似乎说什么都会被误解呢。”  
莱因哈特转过身，半长发在空中律动出波光，金色的睫毛半掩着在晦暗的室内看不出颜色的双眸“面对着你，我也变得不像自己了。”  
杨无言以对。莱因哈特转过身，彷若自言自语般地说：“佛瑞德里希四世死了，这个我生平最恨之人，如此轻易地死了。”  
杨威利不感到惊讶，以年轻人的脾性，决不会将靠姐姐平步青云此事视为恩宠而喜悦。  
“我铲除了皇帝身边所有拥戴势力，让他在病中痛苦孤独而死，我却不觉得高兴。高登巴姆王朝已是强弩之末，我一抬手就能轻易地将其摧毁，但为何会感到如此空虚？”  
杨威利淡淡地说：“这时候应该要说些听起来很有哲理但实际上是废话的道理，例如您是为征服而生，或是即便您得胜但无法弥补已失去的。您知道自己所欲所求，也明白自己该做之事，旁人不容置喙。”  
“真是个狡猾的人，给出模棱两可的回答，结果也只是要让我一个人解决。”莱因哈特微侧头，毫不避讳地说：“杨提督，你应该明白一旦我登上宝座，下一个要解决的就是同盟。”  
杨威利摘下白色的帽子，斟酌再三才开口。“等人类脱离地球找到生存之道，过了一段安逸生活之后有余力发动战争，起码也要二三十年后了。那时候我恐怕已经退休，而您正值壮年，大可随您所愿。”  
“你不在乎同盟灭亡？”  
杨抚摸着帽徽，上头刻着代表着自由、民主、进步、公正与平等的五芒星，以及象征胜利及荣耀的月桂叶。国父海尼森在一百多年前宣布成立自由同盟时就秉持着这些理念，并将之绘在国旗上。  
这些概念中唯独缺少和平哪，杨抱着些微遗憾，道：“这世界没有永久的和平，自然国家也可能灭亡。还领着国家薪水的时候，我会尽自己的义务。待我垂垂老矣、力有未逮之时，就交给其他人吧。历史不是一个人写出来的，我也不会自大到说出只要我还在就不会同盟沦陷这种话。”  
莱因哈特的眉毛挑起。他走到杨威利跟前，一手撑在杨身后的屏幕上。“你真是毫无野心，跟六年前一样，只有我一人念念不忘，单方面地执着，而你却表现得毫不在乎，真是太令人心寒了。”  
魔术师不太自然地向后退，两脚磕绊了下。“这……我又冒犯了阁下？抱歉，我没察觉到。”  
若非他的语气听起来相当诚恳，应该会被认为是挑衅吧。杨威利本来就不擅长看场面说话，与自己有关的事更是迟钝。莱因哈特年轻的脸上带着微微的怒气，面对这个人时他深切感受到自己的无力。“你还不清楚我的意思吗？”

***

公元2349年对于16岁的莱因哈特‧冯‧缪杰尔是相当关键的一年，接连遇到的事让他从少校升到中校再到上校，还遇见了那个男人，他一辈子惺惺相惜的敌手，也是让他一生牵挂的人。  
当时才刚升上中校没多久，他便接到了拦截帝国亡命者携带军事机密出卖给同盟的任务。入境同盟的签证需要严格的审查，除非伪装成费沙人，然而逃亡者可能已和同盟约定在费沙与同盟的边界会合，所以他必须在中立国境内逮住那人。  
照理说这是谍报单位的任务，却落在了年仅16岁的莱因哈特身上，全是因为太轻的年纪和太快的晋升速度而招致的忌妒所致。  
莱因哈特与好友──红发的齐格飞‧吉尔菲艾斯来到费沙。对两个少年来说商业都市费沙相当新鲜，充斥着未见过的五光十色，热闹而混乱，小小的城市里几乎塞满了人，但费沙的空气也比污浊的奥丁来得让人愉快。两人并未因此分神，一心在任务执行上。吉尔菲艾斯让拥有显眼外貌的莱因哈特等待，自己单独前去会见费沙的线人。  
一开始莱因哈特极度不愿意让好友单独执行任务，但走在街上他才发现自己多么招蜂引蝶。不堪其扰的他选择躲到酒吧，昏暗的环境有助于隐藏自己，也可久坐。拥有修长身材的莱因哈特，或许是性格与气质让他的外表看起来较实际年龄成熟，酒吧外的保镳甚至没检查他的假ID芯片就放人进去了。  
与莱因哈特设想的理想情况不同，就算是酒吧的昏黄灯光也无法掩饰其美貌，一进去就受到了各方瞩目。他走到酒吧的柜台角落坐下，随便点了一杯酒。自律甚严的他滴酒不沾，但在这种场合不喝酒反而容易引起侧目。  
从进军校以来，他的升官速度连自己都感到惊讶。除了战绩，还有很大原因是身为宠妃的姐姐吧，无怪乎会受到众人的仇视嘲笑。但莱因哈特不在乎别人的想法，这世界上除了姐姐与吉尔菲艾斯，其他人都如虫蚁般微不足道。若是这次任务成功，他应该就可以升到上校，离他的目标也更近了一步。  
对着酒杯陷入沉思的莱因哈特注意到一股目光。他抬起头，那目光原来是来自一名黑发男子，穿着打扮看起来像是大学生，可能是附近的费沙金融管理学院的学生。  
引起莱因哈特注意的是男子的E型人种外貌，他在帝国从未见过，毕竟当年的种/族清洗让许多鲁道夫所认为的低贱血统民族被屠杀或逃离帝国。男子直盯着他，但没有让人反感的意味，因此年轻人也没打算计较，只是那人就自己讲起醉话来了。  
费沙人的堕落可见一斑，年纪轻轻的人在酒吧里喝到烂醉，难怪费沙除了经济实力以外在各方面都不值一提。不过后来在男子亲口说出自己是军人后，这份轻视就转移到同盟。这种文弱、烂泥似的男人竟然也是军人，看来同盟的腐败已经深植了。  
然而接下来黑发男人的一席话却让莱因哈特对他彻底改观，他提出年轻人从未想过的两国可能的未来，只凭几句话就说服了他，更让他察觉到自己的不足。若是真如这男人所说，两国将走向和平，莱因哈特势必得改变自己的手段。虽然目前还未有迹象，但也不妨列入参考。一旦心里有数，届时就能迅速应对。  
莱因哈特观察着黑发男人，纵然看上去不太可靠，但这男人的想法确实有其独到之处。这个同盟人似乎对军人的职业深恶痛绝，或许是在军队怀才不遇而导致他心怀不满，若是能利用这点策反他投奔帝国作为参谋，对自己可谓如虎添翼。  
酒醉的男人不知怎地惹上了某个家伙，待莱因哈特注意到时，只见黑发男子被人揪着领子，但他依旧讲话挑衅对方。明知道在任务等待期间不应该惹事生非，莱因哈特还是忍不住出手了。  
醉醺醺的黑发男子没自觉武力低落，不断试图加入战局，莱因哈特一边抵御还必须帮他挡着，左支右绌之时费沙警察赶到。自己的身分无论如何都不能暴露，而这个见识过人的男子，必须要知道他的身分才行。莱因哈特没花太多时间考虑，拉着黑发的同盟军人往酒吧后门逃脱。  
所幸男子的意识还算清醒，被拉着跑时念着自己朋友的名字，但年轻人不能让他回去自投罗网，还有很多事想向男子问清楚。  
他们跑到街上汇入人流，黑发男子脚步蹒跚，他必须搀扶着才能顺利行走。男子比他稍高一些，莱因哈特用自己的肩膀架着男人，他灼热的呼吸与柔软黑发不断搔着自己的颈项。刚刚喝下的酒精醺热了少年的双颊，但并不因为身体接触而感到厌恶，或许是因为这男子所拥有的才华让年轻人无法对他产生排斥。

莱因哈特找到一间位在偏巷的便宜酒店，开了房间将男子置于床上。他正等着吉尔菲艾斯的传讯，但又不能随便将男人丢着，至少让这家伙不至于醉倒路边。  
金发少年倒了杯水给那男人，他勉强地梗着脖子啜饮了些便又躺下去，整个人瘫在床上。  
“你叫什么名字？”莱因哈特坐在床边的椅子上，随兴地两脚交迭。  
男人的黑眼珠盯着天花板的灯光，口齿不清地说：“杨……杨威利。”  
嗯，是E式姓名。莱因哈特继续问：“你在同盟军里是什么官阶？”  
杨威利闭起眼睛想了会儿：“上尉吧？哎……搞不清楚。”  
莱因哈特的嘴角溢出不屑的嗤笑，但并非针对杨威利。“你待在同盟真是太屈才了，若是在帝国，以你的才能必定能爬得更高。”  
杨威利转头看着莱因哈特，露出不太高兴的表情。“当军人有什么好的？小兄弟，和平的时候才适合从军，不用上战场也有薪水拿。”  
莱因哈特发自肺腑地觉得这人很有趣，这对他来说是个稀有的体验。从他进入军校开始，人只划分成可用与不可用、敌人或盟友。除了姐姐与红发挚友，首次觉得一个人的言行举止可以让他感到单纯的愉快。既然如此厌恶军人，为何选择从军？  
彷佛感觉到莱因哈特的笑意，杨威利微噘着嘴忿忿道：“等你遇到将人民抛下自己逃走的指挥官，或是纸上谈兵的政客，你就会明白了。”  
莱因哈特凑近他，手肘撑在床上，苍冰色的双眼闪着少年气。“我不会在战场上逃走，也不会听从愚蠢的命令。所以来帝国吧，我的荣耀与你共享，只要你臣服于我。”  
男人湿润的黑眼珠看着他，黑色的浏海盖住了他的眼睛。莱因哈特突然很想看清楚这个人的样貌，伸手拨开了杨的头发。指尖触到男人细腻温暖的皮肤，第一次将完整的相貌映入眼中。  
莱因哈特的人生当中，从未对美有任何感触。或许是习惯了自己和姐姐的容貌，也可能是本身毫无审美的概念，人的相貌在他眼里，顶多就是看起来顺眼和令人心生憎恶的，甚至也不认为自己的脸孔值得多看一眼。  
如此对于美感毫无领会的人，觉得杨威利的脸孔让他移不开视线，文雅的轮廓与睿智的黑眼珠看着很舒服，而他的言行为人更是印象深刻。若是杨威利知道了，应该会苦笑着说没想到只有没有美丑概念人会觉得自己好看。  
他没察觉到自己看得出神，反倒是杨威利甩了甩头，道：“我喝着民主的水、自由地批判着当政者长大，到了帝国，没办法骂当权者一句无能，应该会因焦虑而生病吧。”  
“就算我许你万人之上的权力，你也不接受？”  
黑发的上尉或是少校发出一声长叹。“我这个人不习惯卑躬屈膝，也不喜欢别人对我唯命是从。”  
莱因哈特无法理解杨威利坚持的理由。“就如你所说的同盟政府如此腐败，军方尽是贪生怕死的无能之徒，这样的民主也值得你捍卫？”  
“我不敢大言不惭地说是民主的守护者，只是在错误的道路上尽可能不留下遗憾罢了。如果和平到来，我一定请赴边陲，过着白领薪水的逍遥生活。啊，或者让我退役，学费也不用还了，这就是我的理想。”  
莱因哈特这时就明白了，杨威利拥有开阔的眼界与思想，但此人毫无野心，以金钱权力诱之，于他，或许是最无吸引力的条件。眼下他的策反之计算是彻底谈崩了。

吉尔菲艾斯传来的讯息要莱因哈特稍安勿躁，除此之外就没有任何消息。莱因哈特在房间里踱步，心里烦躁得很。房间里的空气不好，隐约闻得到空调系统传来的清洁剂与烟味。  
杨威利躺在床上睡得也不太安稳，酒精让他的身体发热，原本穿在身上的薄毛衣变得像是军校时不堪回首的操练。杨扯着衣服，没意识到被自己的身体压着而发出埋怨的声音。  
这也是让莱因哈特烦躁的原因之一。  
从他开始意识到自己对杨威利的好感开始，就有种莫名的感觉在身体里骚动着，随着时间过去越演越烈。他尽力不让自己去看躺在床上的人，其实只要离开房间就好，然而几次搭上门把的手却又缩回。  
莱因哈特并非没经历过青春期的费洛蒙过剩情况，但从来不需要像其他学生一样溜出校找伎/女解决。他现在也无法明白为何会在此时此地，对着第一次见面的男人产生前所未有的躁动。  
这是对他一见钟情？还是纯粹的酒精催化了自己向来淡薄的欲望？16岁的少年未经历过男女之事，身边又没有任何人可以给予帮助，更何况帝国向来视同/性/恋为禁忌，他也从没想过自己为何对女人提不起兴趣。  
多年后的莱因哈特才明白自己此时的悸动，是因为杨威利这个凡人体内非凡的灵魂与智慧。在自己尚未察觉之前，他的灵魂已深受吸引。  
杨威利终于脱掉了自己的米色毛衣，感觉到舒服多了。莱因哈特站在房间最远的角落，但狭小得几乎只能摆下一张床的房间，无论他再如何努力远离也是徒劳。杨威利身上的汗水浸湿了白色衬衫，身体起伏的曲线一览无遗。  
莱因哈特瞪视着杨，眼中燃烧着蓝色的火焰。  
黑发的同盟军人开始扯着衬衫领口，没有弹性的衣料卡在身体上始终脱不下来。倏地床垫一沉，某人以不由分说的力气抓住杨的手。  
“让我来帮你吧。”  
“啊，麻烦了……”  
杨微睁眼，然后沉溺在那片蓝色的火焰冰原当中。

通讯器发出第一个声响莱因哈特便跳起接听，吉尔菲艾斯告知他从线人那里得到的情报并约好会面时间。关上通讯器后，年轻人才发现睡在身边的人已经离开，被窝里还有余温。  
他迅速穿上衣服，临走前没忘记将放在床头柜上的手帕塞进口袋里。那是昨晚杨威利写下的电话号码，在酣畅淋漓的性/爱过后挣扎着用最后的力气写下的。  
等任务结束就连络杨威利，绝不放弃劝说他加入帝国的念想，他要那个黑发男人的身与心都属于他。  
任何迷惘都不必要，他莱因哈特想要的东西就会将之牢牢掌握在手中，若他所欲不见容于世俗，那么他就掌握这个世界。

***

如今的罗严克拉姆元帅阁下，比起六年前那个会因为欲望而手足无措的少年，更加具有侵略性也更加英姿勃发，利用自己的体型优势挡住了杨威利的退路。  
“纵然消灭了高登巴姆王朝，即使我成为地球最有权势之人，但这世界仍有我心所欲却始终无法拥有的东西。杨提督，你知道那是什么吗？”  
中央司令室的灯光黯淡得让人产生一种暧昧的错觉。杨威利背靠着透明屏幕，本能地感觉到危险，向来最不屑于直觉这种说法的他，也感觉到了现在山雨欲来的气氛。  
黑发魔术师的手紧抓着自己的帽子，试图缩短两人之间太近的距离。“元帅阁下，我已经到这年纪了，想法不是那么容易改变的。就算有朝一日帝国征服了同盟，我也会尽力守护民主的种子使不至于完全覆灭。我相信在未来的人类发展中，民主思想会再度萌芽。”  
莱因哈特纤细的手指抬起，慢慢拂过杨脸侧的一绺黑发，塞进他的耳后。他抚着杨透着微红的耳朵，脸上露出意气风发的笑容。  
“杨提督，我想要的不是占据了不到半个地球的同盟。日后人类开疆拓土，足迹踏遍大小星球，我要小小的同盟做什么？说到底，我想要的自始至终只有一个人，但他不愿意臣服，只能借着征服同盟让他变成我的所有。”  
同盟第一智将的头脑似乎卡机了。金发元帅表达的意思很明显，但是一时间让人很难接受。况且，他想要的是杨威利的才能或是身体？若是误会，场面可不是尴尬可以形容的。莱因哈特手下人才济济，他自身就是个军事天才，以现下两国的情况他不需要其才能；而自己这具普通皮囊，更不可能入得了拥有稀世美貌的莱因哈特的眼，毕竟他的提督们各个英俊挺拔。  
两人除了战场，唯一的交集就是六年前在费沙。难道……  
青年接下来的话验证了杨的疑虑。“当年那个意外，你应该要对我负责吧？”  
莱因哈特靠近，两个人鼻尖几乎碰在一起。他手贴着杨威利穿着白色军礼服的胸膛，掌下传来杨略快的心跳，彷佛他已经拥有了这个人。  
杨威利仰头看着年轻人，闪烁其词：“那是阁下的第一次？”  
“的确是。”莱因哈特慢条斯理地承认。“你忘了吗？那时候你教我怎么做会让彼此舒服，杨提督亲身示范，牵引我的手摸索彼此身体最隐密的地方……”  
他说话的同时手也往杨威利身后滑动，由上而下滑过他的背脊。杨威利面红耳赤僵直着身体，但没印象的事他无法为自己辩驳。而且，谁说罗严克拉姆公爵是个禁欲洁癖的人？莱因哈特凝视着他，即便嘴里说着令人羞耻的话，秀丽的脸孔不带一点狎眤，紧揽着杨腰际的手也没做出太逾矩的行为。  
魔术师此时才有了认知，这个让世界为之倾倒的年轻人，正在试图诱惑自己。杨暗叹，多少人能抗拒宇宙最美的脸孔与光彩夺目的灵魂？光是被那张脸深情地凝视着就觉得能答应他任何除了原则以外的事，自己也是容易被美色所惑的男人哪。  
原本无处安放的手轻抚上莱因哈特的左胸处，与对方刚所做的如出一辙。强劲有力的心脏在手心跳动，急促的频率昭示着青年并不如表面上看起来泰然自若。他起了促狭的心思。  
“阁下似乎很紧张。”杨威利以公事的口吻说。  
被抓到把柄的年轻人白皙的脸上浮现红晕，放在杨威利后腰的手明显地变得僵硬。  
杨威利的手往上移动碰到莱因哈特的颈子，戴着白色手套的指尖勾住帝国华丽的军服立领。杨低声道：“若是说到责任归属，莱因哈特阁下，您也必须对我负责呢。”  
莱因哈特怔住。杨威利趁胜追击：“阁下的舌头被猫抓住了？”  
急躁的青年堵住了杨的嘴，带点愤怒地。这个男人说的每字每句都在动摇自己，岂可继续受他摆布？杨威利的嘴唇彷若记忆中的柔软，令人想狠狠地碾磨直至红肿湿润。  
黑发魔术师手中的贝雷帽掉在地上，然后被青年踩过。  
莱因哈特身体里的空虚感瞬时被填满，在他攫住杨的嘴唇的同时。无法遏止的渴望数年来不断烧灼着自己，唯有战争以及对高登巴姆王朝的憎恨可以带来安慰。如今和平到来，黄金树也几近覆灭，杨威利成为他唯一的渴望。  
杨威利被压在屏幕上亲吻，莱因哈特几乎和六年前一样霸道又青涩，毫无章法地啃咬着两瓣嘴唇。待两人稍分开，青年在那双黑眸里看见了比无尽宇宙中的千亿星辰更深邃的世界。  
抚摸着年长男人的眉眼，莱因哈特喃喃道：“你一点也没变，杨，还是跟我们第一次见面一样无欲无求。”  
杨抬手轻轻揪住了年轻人金色的发尾，表情温柔。“你觉得自己变了？”  
莱因哈特的指腹擦过杨比平时红润许多的唇瓣。“登上权力的最高峰之后，人都会因而腐化吗？”  
同盟的第一智将轻笑。“我无法回答呢，这个问题。”  
莱因哈特抚过杨身上洁白笔挺的军服，上头的勋章代表着这个男人的功绩。“我曾认为自己绝不会走鲁道夫大帝那样的独/裁之路，但现在即将掌握权力之时，却怕自己无法做出正确的选择。”  
杨威利寻思。“以历史来讲，没有什么正确的道路。物极必反，当独裁政权走向衰败，民主思想就会崛起，反之亦然。但求问心无愧吧。”  
“我以为你会在这时候灌输我共和思想。”莱因哈特打趣着。  
“你身边有吉尔菲艾斯，有罗严塔尔、米达麦亚和缪拉，他们不仅仅是乱世的将才，相信在未来你的治理上也是相当有力的帮助。”  
“这是建议我将权力下放？”  
“你太敏感了。以我的立场无法给予建议。”杨威利仍玩弄着莱因哈特闪耀着光辉的头发。“我在共和主义的熏陶下长大，但并不代表对每个人都适用。莱因哈特，你只能自行研究并做出选择。”  
“当年你可是毫无犹豫地指明了未来之路。”莱因哈特苦笑。他积极地往上爬，让自己的权力足以主导国策，推动和平协议与宇宙开发计划，虽然并非完全是听信了杨的醉话，但杨的确扮演了重要角色。  
“那时只是两个无关紧要的人在酒吧里偶遇。”杨尴尬地搔了搔头。“今非昔比，我可不想被后世说在你耳边吹枕头风。”  
莱因哈特闻言不禁微笑，笑容让杨都沉醉其中。“我倒想听听杨提督在床上会说些什么话。”  
魔术师在心里叹息。若是金发青年在床上提出无理要求，他或许会被那张脸迷惑得全盘接受。  
吻落在唇上，舌头入侵口腔，莱因哈特一手抵在屏幕上，一手抬起男人的脸深深地吻着。他曾嗤之以鼻的情爱与欲望，如今在身体里汹涌得不可忽视，吞没了他冷漠的伪装。  
六年的等待着实长了些，莱因哈特迫不急待地解开杨的军礼服，探进白衬衫里温暖的身躯。杨几乎没变，细腻的肌肤和温润的黑眼珠，以及对当初16岁少年来说充满神秘和诱惑的成人身躯，现在更让他觉得怜爱。  
“杨，你这些年来稍微疏于锻炼呢。”年轻人吻着杨的颈侧说道，揉捏着腰际把他往自己的方向带。  
厚脸皮的杨威利扶在青年的手臂上镇定自若地说：“那是因为伊谢尔伦的重力现在只有0.5G，骨质流失会造成肌肉萎缩吧。”  
莱因哈特就算是嘲笑的声音都让人觉得悦耳至极。“说起谎来面不改色呢，你还要给我多少惊喜？”  
杨虽然不记得六年前的详情，但那时候的莱因哈特肯定是个不会说浑话的善良孩子吧。他略带遗憾地主动吻上莱因哈特，环住那优雅的颈项。年轻人的手指带着冷冽凌厉的气息，动作却十分热烈，循序渐进地燃起杨的欲望。  
莱因哈特动作略粗暴地扯开杨的衬衫，几颗扣子掉落在地板上，在无人的司令室中引起空洞的回音。  
“等、等等！不能在这里。”杨威利喘息着说。年轻人啃咬着他的锁骨，灼热的呼吸让他身体发软。“司令室是由系统24小时监控录像的……”  
“无妨，让吉尔菲艾斯用权限盖掉就可以了。”  
“不用麻烦他！我自己来就行了！”杨惊慌道。  
莱因哈特亲吻杨敞开衣襟半遮掩着的胸口，隔着衬衫舔弄他的乳头。“或者就这样抱着你到同盟军官寝室去，反正我不在乎让人看到。这样更好，不会再有其他人敢觊觎你。”  
杨威利抱着莱因哈特的头颅，弓着上身，对于这种羞耻的舒服感不知是迎合还是抗拒。  
莱因哈特急躁地脱下他的军礼服及衬衫甩到一旁。室内昏暗，杨的身体在浓黑的画布和点点星光衬托下散发着莹润的光泽。  
魔术师口中发出的呻吟和青年亲吻他的声音在空旷的室内回荡。这里是中央司令室，不到两个月前杨和数百名同盟及帝国军官在这里庆祝启航，平时也会有操纵员在此值勤。而现在自己在这里被脱到半裸，两人的情欲一发不可收拾，纵使杨的司令官权限不怕其他人误闯，但这样也实在是太过了。  
“不要分心。”莱因哈特轻啃了他的乳头。“现在你的心里只能想着我。”  
杨无奈地笑了。毕竟还是个22岁的青年，以一般人来说才刚大学毕业，就算莱因哈特已经是半个地球的主人，也保持着一定程度的纯真与任性吧。  
应该在琴键上飞舞的美丽手指沿着肌肉的起伏曲线探进了白色的裤腰里，按压着尾椎和腰窝，有意地擦过弹性的臀部。然后轻微地勾起内裤边缘，一路滑到前方下腹，在肚脐下方柔嫩的皮肤摩娑着。两人的胯部紧贴，感受着彼此的硬挺灼热，杨的手伸进黑色军服下襬，隔着长裤抚摸莱因哈特。年轻人倒抽一口气，光洁的额头抵着杨的头顶，闪耀的金发垂落。他忍了会儿，举起杨的手放在唇边，洁白的牙齿咬住杨的手套指尖，一指一指地脱下手套。  
杨威利的双腿发软，视觉与触觉的双重刺激让他脸色通红。莱因哈特优雅地脱掉杨两只手套，抬着手背温柔地亲吻。  
这是一双文人的手，没有武器磨出来的茧子，骨节分明却又线条温和，比起莱因哈特要细瘦点的骨架外包裹着不算白皙但颜色均匀的皮肤。“我喜欢你的手。”莱因哈特放下他的手，转去抚摸他的嘴唇。“也喜欢你的嘴唇，更喜欢它们能做的事。”  
杨威利惶恐。他当年到底对莱因哈特做了什么？年轻人未给他时间细想，拉开杨的长裤拉链，将裤子与内裤一起褪下。杨不禁伸手遮掩自己勃起的下体，这里毕竟是有监控的司令室，进入到此阶段还是让人难以平静接受。  
莱因哈特强势地拉开杨的手扭到背后，维持这姿势与他接吻。这个吻持续很久，吻得杨放松身体不再挣扎，年轻人才解除禁锢，转而扶着他的双臀，让两人全身贴合。  
黑发的年长男人手忙脚乱地试图解开莱因哈特身上整齐的军服，扯了几下却一点破绽都没有。“哎？这衣服该怎么脱……”  
分开两人的身体，莱因哈特从容地解下披风，打开立领的暗扣，动作慢条斯理地让杨感到不耐。他走上前去迅速脱掉了莱因哈特的军服和衬衫，如文艺复兴时代的戴维像呈现在眼前，肌肉结实，体格匀称，皮肤白皙无瑕。杨不由得赞叹，这个年轻人真是集神的宠爱于一身。  
褪掉裤子后，莱因哈特拉着杨的手圈着彼此勃发的性器上下动作。两人的呻吟及喘息充斥在室内，若是有人在门口，他毫不怀疑此人能听到自己压抑不住的声音。  
莱因哈特托着年长者的臀部使其不致于腿软而滑落地面。他吻着杨的嘴唇，舌头伸进去搅动，吻得对方几乎喘不过气，然后刮起无法吞咽而言着嘴角溢出的口涎，浸湿自己的手指，探到杨身后柔软臀瓣中的凹陷处，找到那个入口。  
杨原本低垂的脑袋往后靠在屏幕上，紧闭着双眼，后方传来的些微被打开的感觉让他颤抖。只靠唾液还是太勉强了些吧，他心想，接着张嘴含住自己空着的手指尽可能地舔湿。待唾液顺着流到手掌上时，他摸索着找到莱因哈特插在身后的手，一起伸了进去。  
金发青年觉得自己的心脏不受控制地怦怦跳着，杨的动作让他似乎又硬了几分。“那时候你也是这么做的……”莱因哈特吻着身下人的耳朵。“为我打开你自己。”  
杨睁开双眼，他的世界落入那片冰蓝色的无尽火焰里。他依稀记得，那个手足无措的少年在自己的引导下笨拙热烈的动作。他亲了下青年的嘴角，慵懒地开口：“我也记得，当时阁下动手比动嘴多呢。”  
“喔？”莱因哈特挑眉。“被人这么说了若还能保持冷静那便是我的不对了，只能身体力行免得让提督小瞧了帝国军人的能耐。”  
话音刚落，莱因哈特托起杨威利的屁股将他整个人抱起，瞬间腾空的感觉让杨不禁惊呼，双手双腿缠上了对方的身体。走到距离屏幕数公尺远的司令官桌前，年轻人将他放了上去，打开两条大腿让他踩在桌边。  
“灯光30%。”莱因哈特说道，表情危险地盯着躺在平面上、身体完全展现在自己眼前的男人。“据说杨提督在指挥时喜欢坐在桌上呢。”  
亮度的增加令杨微瞇起眼睛适应，暗叹果然不该逞一时口舌之快。“其实是在休伯利安的舰桥上……啊！”  
莱因哈特就着刚刚留下的润滑，两根手指长驱直入。一下子被撑开的感觉有些涨痛，但又不可否认带来了快感。黑发男人霎时绷紧身体，随即又放松下来，试着让自己接纳插入后穴的异物，勃起的阴茎却因稍粗暴的动作而更加挺立。  
青年俯下身亲吻他的颈脖，嘴唇贴着喉结感觉杨每一次吞咽的滚动，然后咬上突出的锁骨，沿着柔和的肌肉线条一点一点地吮吻，留下红痕后便又转移到下个阵地。插入后穴的手指在里面大动作地搅动抽插，时不时地弯曲扩张，刮过炽热潮湿的内壁。  
同盟的魔术师扭动着身体，后穴已不满足于仅仅三根手指。他捧住正含着他性器前端的莱因哈特那颗金色的脑袋，两条光滑的腿磨蹭着年轻人精实的腰际，无声地要求。  
莱因哈特看到向来冷静的黑色眼眸现在一反常态地充斥着欲望，本想让身下人多适应一会儿的耐心也消失殆尽。他拉开杨的大腿，让那个湿润而微微泛红的地方对上自己的性器，缓慢地入侵。插进去速度如此之慢，后穴似乎难耐地翕动着将他的性器一点一点地吞进去，然后用柔软紧窒的肉壁严实地包裹住。这个时刻，他的野心与企图彷佛都可以抛诸脑后，除了这个男人他再无所求。  
杨威利可以充分感受到那粗大的性器是如何地撑开自己挤进空虚的甬道。这个过程相当漫长，直到他觉得体内几乎都被年轻怒张的性器填满，而他几乎承受不住如此快感，大腿肌肉微微颤抖。  
莱因哈特完全插进去后没再动作，搂着他的脖子低声道：“杨，你不知道我等待这一刻多久了。”  
抚摸着青年的头发，杨吻了他的嘴唇，只是轻缓的双唇触碰，带着无限柔情。这个看似不好相处的年轻元帅，此时就像个孩子轻易激起人的保护欲。如他开口要求，杨觉得自己甚至愿意将世界拱手奉上。  
缓慢的抽插开始，莱因哈特轻缓地耸动腰部，性器每次抽出少许再顶入。身下人随着他的动作呼吸，胸腹的起伏让人着迷。他用自己的双眼与双手拂过杨的每一寸身体，从他的发丝到指尖，每一个蹙眉与喘息都牵动他的心绪，让莱因哈特爱极。杨威利也同样注视着他，黑眼眸里映着微弱的灯光与自己的金发。青年在他眼里看到了属于自己的宇宙。  
伊谢尔伦的舒适恒温无法阻止两人的体温上升，莱因哈特的身上渗出细小的汗珠，杨也觉得自己浑身燥热，而在体内抽插的肉楔更是炽热，光是磨擦就令人舒服得心荡神驰。  
杨抚上自己的阴茎，前端已然渗出透明黏液，晶莹地挂在铃口即将滴落。没想到年轻人竟抓住他的双手高举过头，任杨如何挣扎都不放手。  
“我要你只因为我高潮。”莱因哈特晃动腰部，喘息说着。  
“这太强人所难了吧。”杨干巴巴道。自己的欲望急需发泄，他忍不住缩紧了后穴，催促青年动作。  
莱因哈特绷紧了身体，迅速且用力地往里面顶，每一次抽插都重重地擦过靠近穴口处的敏感点。杨高声呻吟，后穴的快感和前方缺乏抚慰的难受使他几乎无法控制自己的音量，  
黑发男子温和干净的嗓音也能发出如此情动的呻吟，莱因哈特血脉贲张，更深更重地抽送，想让他叫出更动听的声音，让他因情欲勃发而不能自已。  
“放、放开我，莱因哈特……”杨被撞得几不成声，断断续续地说。“我想感觉你……”  
杨得到自由的双手抚摸着莱因哈特坚实的胸膛与腹部，然后环住臂膀扣着他的背后使两人充满汗水的肌肤相贴。硬挺的阴茎持续往身体里戳刺，柔嫩的内壁似乎变得更加湿软，杨的性器随着身下的顶弄拍在自己腹部上，前液不断渗出滴落。  
年轻人有无穷精力，随着时间过去动作越发快速，肉体拍击的声响丝毫没减弱。酥麻感从会阴开始扩张，像爆炸似的一下子揪紧了杨的下腹部器官。他忍不住紧绷着肌肉，绞紧了后穴。莱因哈特咬牙抱起杨的臀部，让他腰部悬空，由上往下撞击。魔术师的性器前端吐出一波波的白液，流淌在自己的腹部。最后几下冲刺，年轻人也在杨的体内高潮了。  
室内安静下来，只剩两人喘息声回荡。  
青年挺动渐缓，趴在杨的胸口随着他的呼吸起伏，聆听身下人急促的心跳。他的性器依旧埋在温暖的体内不舍抽离，就这样抱在一起享受肌肤之亲的愉悦。  
高潮过后，魔术师费了不少时间才缓过来，莱因哈特搂着他的背脊维持这姿势也不嫌累吗？  
杨威利抚弄着胸前汗湿的金色头颅。他捧起青年的脸用嘴唇轻碰辄止，吻过额角、睫毛及高挺的鼻梁。  
“像亲小狗似的。”莱因哈特不满道，冰蓝色的双眸满是孩子气。  
“那这样呢？”杨说完便吻住年轻人的唇瓣，舌头撬开牙关，彼此交缠。  
两人不厌烦地吻了许久，杨管不住自己的双手又摸上了莱因哈特的身体，感叹着青年毫无一丝软肉的腰腹和壁垒分明的肌肉，然后摸着他的胸口，擦过挺立的乳头，连双腿都缠了上去磨蹭着后腰和结实的臀部。  
莱因哈特被他挑逗得眼角发红，原本偃旗息鼓的性器又有充血的趋势。  
“杨提督着实擅长诱敌，使人心甘情愿进入陷阱还不自知啊。”  
被称为奇迹的男人懒洋洋地说：“我更擅长逃跑，但今天遇上了想要深入交流的敌人呢。”  
青年猛然抽出已经再度硬挺的阴茎，扣着杨的腰将他翻了过去。杨威利手肘撑在司令官桌面，虚软的双腿勉强地站在地上。莱因哈特覆上去亲吻他的后颈，啃咬突出的脊骨，炽热的性器抵在他的臀部。男人瘦削的背脊皮肤光滑无瑕，腰间深陷的腰窝及紧窄却丰润的双臀令人爱不释手。年轻人的吻慢慢往下，在杨的屁股上留下一个明显的牙印。  
无视同盟第一智将的惊呼，莱因哈特在插入时浅浅笑道：“这是对杨提督邀约的回应。”  
第二轮相对来说比较和缓，青年慢慢抽插的同时握着杨的性器，将整个过程拉得非常漫长，持续的快感让人几乎脱力，逼得他又高潮了一次。第三轮时杨坐在莱因哈特腿上被他抱着顶弄时已经射不出东西来了，令人几乎灭顶般的快感榨干他所有体力。  
最后莱因哈特用白色披风将他裹起，不知何时司令室里的灯光已全部关上，两人坐在巨型屏幕旁的地上，杨困倦地窝在年轻人怀里任凭他不断亲吻，一根手指都不想动。微弱的星光在两人的轮廓镶上一层淡淡的光边，莱因哈特并未注意到外头无垠的宇宙空间或是壮观的银河星带，只是看着杨威利，彷佛眼前所见全浓缩进他的黑眸。  
“我马上就要离开了。”莱因哈特低声道，纤长的手指拨弄着杨额前潮湿的黑发。“下次再见你或许是殖民地，或许是地球，也可能在战场上。”  
杨威利费劲地分开眼皮，抬起一只手抚上莱因哈特俊美无双的脸孔。纵使他忘记了六年前的事，但从今以后，这双冰蓝色的眼眸将会永志在心。  
“祝您……武运昌隆。”


End file.
